Afraid to Fall
by Punkpoet69 AKA Jamiesgirl
Summary: Troy's motto was an odd rendition of Marilyn Monroe's. He'd say a wise man kisses but doesn't love, listens but doesn't believe, and leaves before he's hurt, but when he meets Chad's cousin, something about her makes him want to stay. I DON'T OWN HSM R
1. Chapter 1

Since the beginning of time there has always been "that guy." The ladies man if you will. To most girls calling him a heart breaker wasn't justified to some he was considered sex on legs. From geek girls to mean girls and shy girls to slutty, you could say Troy Bolton just had a thing for women.

His black and white Nike gym shoes quietly shuffled as he made his way down the hall. Troy was a lover not a fighter. He was a musical walking sex giving machine. Women swooned at his feet; they wore whatever took to get his attention. His Black hair didn't move from its spiked up style as he made his way down the dormitory. He knew he gave them the chills in all the right places and left melting hearts in his wake. Winking and nodding at females as they giggled and blushed in his acknowledgement he came up to room 233. "Yo, Danforth open up!" he pounded on the door with a loud fist.

The door opened and Chad looked him in the eyes with an annoyed expression. "You're late."

"You're just early," Troy said looking at his watch.

"Her flight lands at seven it's 6:20." Chad rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the hook.

"Not even going to ask me in?"

"I don't know. Can you come in without fucking the pencil sharper?"

Troy let out a breath, "You're still upset about that? I told you I saved you from a heart break would you really want to be with a girl who was going to fuck me behind your back?"

"You did fuck her behind my back."

"After you dumped her," Troy said as Chad locked the door.

"Same damn thing."

Troy shoulders fell as he followed Chad down the hall. "If I'm such a bad guy, why do you hang out with me?"

"You're not a bad guy your just horny," Chad pushed the door "A lot." They made their way down the steps to the first floor.

"So … this cousin of yours, Isabella?"

"Gabriella."

"Right," Troy said taking his car keys from his pocket. "So this girl … is she fat?"

"No." Once they were outside Chad stopped to look at the two girls standing next to Troy's Mercedes. Where ever Troy went a girl wasn't far behind. Chad let out a sigh. "What the hell are they doing here?"

"Protecting my car," Troy smiled as he approached the girls. "Ladies, ladies, how could I ever repay you." He held a finger to his lip. "I know who needs a date to the ACP tonight."

"I do," said the red head. Her chest was exploding from her top and her skirt short enough to only hide the minim. Chad raised a brow she didn't need to dress like that for attention her chest already spoke volumes.

"What about me?" The blonde pouted her lips as she pushed out her chest a bit more, "Can't you take us both?"

"I wouldn't dream of anything else." Troy leaned in and gave both girls a kiss on the cheek.

"Let's go Romeo."

"Later ladies," He said with a smile.

Once they were in the car Troy put the key in and looked over at Chad. "Is she single?"

"Yes," Chad looked at his watch it was 6:28.

"Great, is she attractive?" He said pulling out of the spot and making his way down the street.

"Family," Chad grumbled as he leaned back.

"Yea, look past that, is she hot?" Troy said making a sharp left.

"I mean it Troy, she's family, she's almost like a little sister to me." Chad reached for the radio and turned it on. "Hands off my cousin."

"No problem, I get it your cuz is off limits," he said pushing the CD button. "Three days grace is coming to town?"

"Wonderful," Chad said looking at his phone.

Troy let out a sigh and he held up his pinkie. "I swear on my dead grandfather's grave that your cousin is off limits. I'll just be a friendly face where she's concerned."

"Thank you." Chad said linking his pinkie with Troy's.

Gabriella looked around the airport, then back at her watch. Chad said they were running a little late, however a little was ten minutes not thirty. Her mother was so thrilled that she got a full tuition scholarship to New York University. Gabriella rather be at Julliard, but to her mother singing wasn't a career, just a hobby, one that she could continue by joining the drama club. Her mother wanted her to get her degree in something solid. So naturally that accounting or being a doctor and since Gabriella had no desire to find the cure for cancer or treat broken bones she was going for an accounting and business degree.

The only plus side to the whole story was that Chad also went to New York University as well. So she wouldn't be stranded, alone, and miserable. Gabriella let out a sigh and looked at the clock again; no she'd just be miserable. Chad was a 2 year student, her big cousin. Since birth her mom and her aunt had been best friends, so growing up Chad felt more like a big brother then a cousin. Maybe Chad can help get to know people. He'd always been there for her in high school. Then again she didn't get a date in high school until Chad was gone either.

Was this really the best choice? Gabriella looked down at her white t-shirt and blue jeans, she had on a purple sweater and her hair was braid into two fuzzy pigtails. She wondered about her new roommates and about the size of her new dorm room. Wondered about boys, Chad's friends, she had to have some kind of fun while she was here. She had to reinvent herself. It was the only option.

"Gabriella!" Chad stood up on a chair and looked around yelling out her name.

"Over here," Gabriella stood up and picked up her carry on bag and looked down at her big suit case of clothes. "That's what boys are for." She mumbled to herself.

Chad rushed over with someone else behind him. Must be a friend, Gabriella shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry we're late." Chad said giving her a big hug. "Hopefully you're okay?" Chad backed up to hold her at arm's length and inspect her. "Well little Miss High School graduate you've grown an inch I see."

"That's not the only thing that grew." She said sticking out her chest.

"I liked it better before." Chad took the big suit case and gave Troy a warning glance.

"Speak for yourself being called cardboard cutout isn't exactly flattering."

Gabriella looked at the other boy with black hair and strong features. He was a Hollywood movie star cute, almost too attractive then a normal boy should be. "Who is this?" was he even real? Had she been sitting on that bench for too long eating stale airport peanuts?

"Troy this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is Troy." Chad said in a cautious tone keeping his eyes on Troy.

Troy nodded and Gabriella arched her brow. Was he mute? Nodding in return she looked back at Chad with a curious expression.

"Don't ask." Chad looked around. "This is it?"

"Yup," Gabriella said jerking a bit as Troy reached for the bag on her shoulder. "Thank you."

Troy watched as the two greeted each other. Well he watched her more than Chad. She was cute and small, just the right size to his 5'7. Her hair was fuzzy, her rack was amazing. Troy pulled his eyes away. Chad's cousin, Chad's cousin, Chad's cousin. He made a deal with Chad, this girl was off limits. When Chad introduced them he kept an eye on Troy, obviously nervous that he was going to go back on his deal. He probably deserved that distrusting glare.

Troy decided the best course of action here was un-attachment and distance. Nodding he watched as Gabriella and Chad exchanged a glance. Maybe he should get the car started, reaching for her bag she flinched and he smiled as he took the bag from her shoulder.

"Thank you." Her voice was soft and she turned back to Chad. "Is this your roommate?"

"Was," Chad said with a smirk.

Troy rolled his eyes and began to walk ahead of them.

"What do you mean?"

"Troy and I decided to get singles this year instead."

"Oh,"

The actual reason was because of Chad and his disapproving of Troy's relationships. It wasn't that Chad thought the worst of Troy, it's just one too many times Chad walked in on one of Troy's sexual activities. Then when Chad got a girlfriend he figured it might be safer to get a single.

When they were back in the car, Troy turned down the radio to a low level for himself. Instead he listened to the two of them talk about their mothers and recent activities. Gabriella was obliviously one those smart girls. Troy relaxed as they came into the campus parking lot soon she'd be out of his car he and he'd be in his room napping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the wonderful comments, I love you guys. Believe it or not I got the idea for this story from listening to that cheerleader song "Hey Mickey." I was printing some stuff at work and I just started picturing scenes and plots so yeah, I hope you like it, enjoy. **

**Btw I got a car! My very first car! 92 ford explorer it's small and runs really well. Now I'm broke again LoL more job interviews and overtime for me.**

Gabriella walked into her room after Chad took her to the registers office where she check in and got her room key. People where moving in and Gabriella sighed as put her bag down on one of the chairs in the room. "This is interesting?" Looking at the blank walls her eyes traveled around the room. There were three beds in the room.

"Great, you're here first that means it's your choice on bed." Chad said pulling in her big suit case. "Where do I put this?" Gabriella looked at the doors on the left wall and walked over to open it and seeing a huge closet.

"Wow," she said looking inside and then to the opposite end where another closet was. "I think I want this bed," she said looking at bed in the small nook. "It's cozy."

"Cool," He said placing the bag on the bed.

"Hello?" a dark skinned girl poked her head in the room and "Anyone in here?"

Chad and Gabriella turned to watch her drag a bag in. "Do you need help?" Chad made his way to the door and took her bag. She was wearing a blue skirt and a yellow top. Her hair was straight and pulled back.

"Thank god," She said letting it go and taking breath. "I have a trunk out there as well."

Gabriella walked over to Chad and looked out into the hall as people made their way in and out of rooms. "Did someone help you?"

"Yeah some guy, but he just put it down outside and left."

Chad grunted and looked around "so where are you bunking?"

The girl looked around and then she pointed at the bed closets to Gabriella's. "I take the window view."

Chad lifted the bag and put it on her bed, then he went out into the hall to drag in her trunk.

"My name is Taylor, I'm from Boston."

"Gabriella, New Mexico."

The two shook hands and Taylor smiled. "So who's the cutie?"

"My cousin," Gabriella smiled as Chad brought the trunk over. "Chad meet Taylor, Taylor this is Chad."

Chad stood up straight and smiled.

Taylor held out a hand. "Thank you for bringing in my things," she said as Chad took her hand in his gently.

"No problem, I'm here if you girls need me. I'm just actually around the corner one floor up," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, aren't we lucky," Taylor said smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella smiled and nodded. "We have one more girl in our club." Motioning to the other bed she smiled Chad sat down on it.

"Well it's not like she got stuck with the bad spot," he said placing his arms under his head.

Gabriella looked around the room, "This is so plain."

"There's a bed, bath and beyond, couple a blocks down."

"No car." Gabriella frowned.

Taylor looked over at Chad. "Are you a freshman?"

"Sophomore," he answered. "No car either."

Taylor crossed her arms, well let's wait for our third party and then we'll figure it out."

Chad got up from the bed. "Like I said you girls need anything I'll be in my room watching TV."

Gabriella watched as he left the room and left her alone with her new roommate.

Taylor waited until he was gone, then turning to Gabriella she smiled. "Tell me everything about him."

Gabriella laughed and smiled as she brought her legs up on the bed.

Troy looked in the mirror as his blue button up shirt hung open revealing his bare chest. He was fixing his hair and listening to Three Days Grace.

Grabbing the bottle of cologne he sprayed it once and then buttoned up his shirt. Tonight he was playing at the ACP he was hopping for Chad to join in but he wasn't counting on it. Chad's been in a funk ever since Cindy. Brunette, slim waist, pierced tongue, and long leg Cindy. Troy was drunk that night. He wasn't proud of his actions and he swore he wasn't going to drink around girls on his no go list.

Grabbing his key board and back pack of wires and gadgets he opened the door and walked down the hall.

"Excuse me?" the voice was high pitched and he turned to see a blonde girl in pink waving him over. She was in pink from head to toe, her heals had to have been four inches high. Troy eyes spread over her straight blonde hair that came down to the middle of her back, everything about her screamed high maintenance.

"Uh? What's up?" he said leaning in a bit.

"I'm looking for room 214."

"Right, Follow me," he nodded leading the girl down the hall as she rolled two pink suit cases behind her.

"Freshman?" he said turning back to get a good look at her.

"Yes, my name is Sharpay," she added. "My brother is upstairs in room 245 but we found his room and roommate first" she laughed.

"Right." Troy continued to walk down the hall listening to the click clack of her heals. "You know there's an ACP tonight?"

"ACP?"

"All Campus Party." Troy stopped and turned to face her with a smile. "I'm playing there tonight, few of my friends and I."

"Does I have a name?" she said arching her brow and giving him a once over.

"Troy."

Sharpay tilted her head a smiled. "Like the movie."

"Yeah," with a wince Troy lifted a hand "Your room?"

"Oh," Sharpay looked at the door and then back down the hall where she was standing. "Well don't I look blonde." She laughed.

Troy opened his mouth to respond but closed it and watched as she used her key to open the door.

"Could you get those?" Sharpay pushed the door open and Troy could hear two other voices talking inside.

"Well, well, about time." Taylor said watching the door open and the blonde stick her head in.

"My name is Sharpay, I'm from California." She said reaching out a hand to Taylor.

Gabriella watched as the two took shook hands and then Taylor turned to her. "My name is Taylor and I'm from Boston, this is Gabriella who is from New Mexico."

"Well aren't you both cute." Sharpay smiled. Turning around she opened the door wider and motioned for whoever was outside to come in. "Don't be shy, come on in and put them on the last bed."

Gabriella smiled as she seen Troy walk in and place the two pink suit cases on the bed. So it was a small campus after all. When he turned to face her his face fell instantly and he quickly looked back at the door.

So much for the friend theory, Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest. Had she done something to offend him? He sure as hell didn't look happy to see her.

"So I know we all just met, but Troy here tells me there is a party going on and well what better place to loosen up and get to know each other than a party?" Sharpay extended her arms and smiled.

"I'm okay with that." Taylor looked over at Gabriella who smiled and looked at Troy. Maybe they could be friends. Maybe this was a sign telling her to give it a try.

"Do you know where the party is?"

Troy nodded.

Gabriella unfolded her arms. "Is Chad going?"

Troy shrugged. Troy brought out his cell phone and begun to text, in a moment he smiled and shook his head yes.

All three girls looked at each other and smiled. Gabriella looked at Troy again as he was typing something else out on his phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chad leaned over to Kelsi who was setting up a microphone. "Hey do you really think Cindy's sorry?"

Kelsi rolled her eyes and looked up at Chad. "Dude Cindy is a whore, let it go."

"She likes care bears?"

"Means nothing," Troy said setting up his key board.

"And Troy should know seeing as how he, himself is a whore," Kelsi said standing up from the speaker.

"Ouch. Kick me in the balls why don't you?" Troy said clicking the board on and then reaching for the microphone to tilt it to the board.

"Name one relationship you've ever been in that lasted more than… five days?" Kelsi said walking over to the next speaker. "Not including friends or booty calls." Kelsi added as she looked up at Chad.

"Hey it takes a lot of work to keep a relationship going between me and a booty call," Troy said placing a hand on his chest. "Am I right Chad?"

"I don't know man," Chad said holding out a hand and looking out into the crowd of people mingling and talking. Troy was an asshole and had his pick of the ladies. Meanwhile he was a good guy and it got him nowhere.

"Oh I bet it's real hard," Kelsi said with a laugh.

"Hey I never tell them their my one and only, I keep my calls to like two times a week, no messages, no presents, no dinners, no talking, no plans, no family or friends, no romance and I never miss them." Troy said bowing to thin air. "That not only takes work, it takes skills."

"Right all just meaningless girls on your to date list." Kelsi smiled and stood back up to plug in her guitar.

"I never date a hook up." Troy said walking over to his spot in front of the keys

Gabriella looked over at her cousin and his friends on stage. He wasn't a mute; he was talking to his friends. They were laughing and setting up the musical stuff, which only added even more sex appeal to this tall, mysterious, blue eyed, stranger. Maybe it was her. Maybe he didn't like her.

"He's yummy isn't he?" Taylor said pointing at Chad as Sharpay followed her finger to see.

"I guess, I'm not really a fan of all that hair," Sharpay said leaning on her palm. "Makes for a hairy man."

"I bet he's like a teddy bear." Taylor giggled and Gabriella winced.

"That's my cousin guys," Gabriella laughed as she turned her attention back to the girls. "I put in for a subject change."

"Whatever, I'm more interested in silent bob." Sharpay said pointing her chin over to Troy.

"You and about twenty other girls here," Taylor said looking around the room and spotting a blonde and redhead making their way to the stage. "Stupid groupies,"

Gabriella watched as Troy leaned down and gave the girls a kiss each.

"Looks like someone is a ladies' man," Sharpay said with a smirk.

Gabriella shrugged. "That's good for him."

"Do you know what kind of music your cousin plays?" Taylor asked as she took a sip of her soda.

Gabriella shrugged and then winced. "He use to be part of the band back at home, but he really wasn't that great."

Sharpay sighed. "Well hopefully this will pick up."

"Hey everyone, this song is going to amp you up!" Chad's voice sounded throughout the place and Gabriella turned around to see them in place and ready to start.

The music started (Paralyzed by Corbin Bleu)

_**Dejavu, that's what I am feeling tonight with you**_

_**'Cause I promised myself that I wouldn't lose my cool**_

_**But I am sucker for a pretty girl, yeah, yeah**_

_**You got me doing things, I've never done before**_

_**I tell myself that I, I need to let you go**_

_**'Cause you're the only one that I have an appetite for**_

_**So, here I go...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I only came over to tell you girl,**_

_**That there's something between you and I**_

_**And now that you've touched me I am at a second lapse**_

_**So I am not gonna leave you tonight**_

_**'Cause my heart is Paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

Gabriella's eyes went wide as a bunch of girl raced to the dance floor. Everyone began to dance and party.

"Your cousin rocks!" Taylor said pulling on Sharpay's hand, "Come on let's go to the front."

Gabriella followed.

_**I drug my feet on my way over to do my speech**_

_**I was gonna tell you that we could be perfect**_

_**But I keep trippin' everytime you smile**_

_**You got me doing things, I've never done before**_

_**I tell myself that I, I need to let you go**_

_**'Cause you're the only one that I have an appetite for**_

_**So, here I go...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I only came over to tell you girl,**_

_**That there's something between you and I**_

_**And now that you've touched me I am at a second lapse**_

_**So I am not gonna leave you tonight**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

Gabriella watched Troy's hands play along the key board setting up beats after beats and bobbing his head along to the music. His blue eyes looked up and his smile was directed at her and it looked like he laughed a bit. Gabriella felt her insides flutter.

_**You see what I planned**_

_**I thought that I could put you in my grasp (oh yeah)**_

_**But I guess I got it bad**_

_**I was gonna walk away, but somehow I can't...**_

_**[Chorus:]**_

_**I only came over to tell you girl,**_

_**That there's something between you and I (you and I)**_

_**And now that you've touched me I am at a second lapse**_

_**So I am not gonna leave you tonight**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed (I can't move girl)**_

_**'Cause my heart is paralyzed ('Cause of you girl)**_

Everyone started clapping and Gabriella screamed and pumped her fist as Chad took a bow. "Thank you, Thank you." Chad signaled the music and another song began.

The girls continued to dance and enjoy the music as they hung out. As far as change went Gabriella smiled to herself, it was a start.


	4. Chapter 4

Sharpay wasn't that bad, and Taylor, despite the growing crush she was forming on Chad, was okay. All in all the first day at her new school was going pretty well. As she washed her hands her mind wondered back to Troy. He was a musician, a heart throb, and he seemed to have a way with women. He was dangerous, he was bad, and she was totally a goner. Looking up in the bathroom mirror she looked at her frizzy pig tails. A guy like that would never go for a small town girl like her. Unless she became a kind of girl a boy like that would fall for. A smiled grew on her lips.

Gabriella came out from the wash room wiping her hands on her pants when she turned the corner she stepped in a puddle of soda and slipped. Her footing was lost, her arms out to catch her fall this was it, she'd be a laughing stalk. Then she opened her eyes. Why hadn't she fallen? Her heart was beating fast as she looked up into the blue eyes of her savoir. Troy was holding on to her by the waist.

"Oh my god, that would have been bad," Gabriella mumbled bring her hands up to her face. Taking a breath she steadied herself and then looked at Troy with a smile. "Thank you,"

Troy let her go and smiled. She was light. She was soft. She smelled like mango. He should stop.

"So you play the key board?" Gabriella straightened out and pulled on the hem of her shirt.

Troy nodded. She was nervous. Her nails were clearly polished. She looked cute when she did that. He needed to stop.

"That's cool, really cool." Gabriella looked back at the table where Sharpay and Taylor were giggling at something Chad said. "So … you're a sophomore like my cousin."

Troy smirked and he nodded again. He felt a hand snake around his torso. And looked down and the perfectly manicured red nails. It was the blonde, which meant the redhead wasn't far behind.

"Hey baby, who's your little friend?" She whispered in his ear.

Troy placed a hand over hers and then he turned his face to look at her painted features. She was a woman, one that was used for woman things. Looking back at Gabriella he saw girl.

"I'm going to go," She said pointing back at the table where her roommates were. "So. Yeah. Later then." Gabriella tucked a strained of hair behind her ear and made her back the table. Was she stupid? This wasn't high school, boy are after girls like that Barbie on his back not regular ones. Taking her seat at the table she smiled as Chad began telling them about the different teachers on campus.

Troy sighed as he watched her leave, girl or woman Gabriella had an ass he was going to enjoy watching, whenever he had a chance. Chad looked at him with a smile and Troy nodded with a returned smile. He made a deal to be a just a friendly face, he should keep It that way. He'd already hurt his best friend once, what kind of person would he be if he did it again. "Ready to head back to my place?" he said to the blonde as the redhead came over to his other side.

"Well, we thought you'd never ask," Said the redhead as she passed a hand through his hair.

Gabriella turned to watch him wrap his arms around the waist of two women. Quickly she turned back around.

"He the luckiest ass I know," Chad said keeping his eyes on Troy as they left.

"Looks like I'm taking his keyboard home with me tonight." Kelsi appeared at the table holding a drink. "Would it kill him to date someone real?" she mumbled as she held the drink to her lips.

Gabriella looked at kelsi and her smile faded. This girl also had a thing for Troy, she could tell just from the look in her eyes as she watched him leave. Gabriella felt like a complete and total idiot.

"My name is Sharpay,"

"Kelsi," the girl responded pushing up her glasses. "I'm a 2nd year student, major in music and theater."

"Does this school have a drama club?" Gabriella said trying to change the direction of her new plan.

"Yes, in fact tryouts are next week, we're putting on a play," Kelsi said with a smile.

"What play?" Taylor said pushing the straw to her lips.

"Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella." Kelsi looked at Chad and then to Gabriella. "Are you interested? I know we're looking for a Cinderella," she added.

"Oh I don't know if I should aim so high?" Gabriella said pulling on the hem of her shirt. "a smaller part might be just fine."

"No small parts," Chad said with a smile, "Only short actors."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I'm a stage manger and but I'm going to play the piano for the play," she said with a smile.

"Do that a costume girl?" Sharpay said looking excited.

"Into fashion huh?" Chad looked at her outfit and smiled at all the tones of pink and white worked in.

"It's like the reason I'm in New York?" Sharpay smiled, "I loved making clothes for my Barbie's, I came here to major in design and business," she said looking pleased with herself.

Taylor smiled at Chad then at Gabriella. "Well I'm here for pre law."

"Impressive." Chad nodded and looked across the table at Gabriella. "You ladies seem like a very intelligent and fun bunch. I'm already excited about this year."

Kelsi smiled and nodded. "No one is happier then I to hear you say that maybe know you'll get over Cindy."

"Who is Cindy?" Gabriella looked at Chad with an arched brow.

"No one important," Kelsi answered for him.

"My brother is good at dancing, maybe he'll be interesting in helping out with the play," Sharpay paused, "Wait this is a musical Cinderella right?"

"Yes," Kelsi smiled. "Seems like it's going to be fun."

Gabriella remained silent for the rest of the evening listening to Taylor and Sharpay talk about the school and asked Chad and Kelsi questions. Meanwhile all she could think about was boy with blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**My bad about typos I'm going to read through each chap before I post it, hopefully this will get better. So I know a lot of you hate Troy LoL but trust me, soon you're going to love him. Just remember what good girl doesn't want at least one taste of just one dangerously bad boy.**

Troy rolled over in his bed he could feel the sleep seeping into his body. He hated laying in bed waiting to fall asleep, it was always during that time he would remember his mother, remember things he had to do, remember some of the bad things he'd done. Memories could be a horrible prison if a person allows them to repeat over and over. There was a noise coming from the door, Troy sat up and looked over the crumpled bed sheets and forgotten clothes. The girls left his place at about three this morning he'd never been happier to have his bed to himself. Looking at the clock now it was six. He must have only slept for an hour. The knock sounded again and he got up from his bed, reaching for his pants. "You'd better be dying," he mumbled as he followed the sound.

Troy looked down behind the black wire framed glasses and into the brown eyes of his friend.

Kelsi held up his key board. "I have no room for this in my room asshole," she said chewing on a piece of gum.

"Thank you." Troy reached for his key board and placed it off to the side against the wall. "Is there anything else?"

"Yes now that you mention it, there is." Kelsi walked into his room and Troy wiped some of the sleep from his eyes as he closed the door.

"What is it?"

"Troy I know you don't need me to tell you, that you fucked up." Kelsi lifted her bag over her shoulder and put it down on his bed and sat in his computer chair.

"Your right, I don't." Troy reached for a black shirt from the floor and brought it up over his head.

"But, I'm going to say it." Kelsi held her hands up. "As a best friend you fucking suck donkey dick."

Troy arched an eye brow and walked over to his mini fridge for water. "Why are you here?"

"Chad's cousin."

"Yeah … what about the her?"

"She likes you." Kelsi let her shoulders fall and she looked around his room. "I saw you with her last night."

"So then you saw that I had no intent to go there." Troy opened the water bottle and took a sip. "I can't help it if she has a crush on me," Troy said.

"Just don't." Kelsi looked at his wall above his desk of all the pictures of him, Chad, her and a few other friends. "You'll hurt him and you'll destroy her. She's not like all the other bimbos on your bed post."

"Yeah, I understand, as far as I'm concerned his cousin doesn't exist." Troy shrugged his shoulder. He'd already made the promise. Served his time when Chad told him he never wanted to be in the same room with him. He already had this talk from everyone who liked Chad. It was like being in sleep limbo all over again.

"Good, the other reason I'm here is because you promised to help out with orientation week," She said standing up.

"When did I do that?" Troy winced as he looked back at his bed; it had been so warm and comfortable.

"Last week, remember."

"Was I drunk?"

"In a matter fact, you were but a promise is a promise." Kelsi crossed her arms and smiled.

Gabriella woke up from her bed, last night after hanging out with Chad and Kelsi the girls came back to the room and talked about their color scheme. Pink and purple with hints of green was the overall decision. They just need to find someone with a car, someone will to take them to the store. The idea of Troy came to mind, but Gabriella shook the thought from her head. Where he was concerned she should stay as far away from him as possible.

Sitting up she looked over at Taylor and Sharpay who were still asleep. Out of habit she woke up early everyday to jog. Looking around at all the packed and unpacked piles of stuff around the room she took a deep breath.

Pulling the covers off she quietly grabbed her tooth brush from her bag and tip toed out of the room. Her first night at college wasn't that bad. She had friends, her cousin was close by and it seemed like fitting in wasn't going to be a problem. Looking around the hall she paused. Where on earth was the bathroom?

Troy came out of the boy's bathroom in a towel and walked down the hall. How on earth could he have agreed to this stupid orientation bull shit? He could see the potential in checking out new girls, however couldn't they have started at a later time. Immediately he stopped as he saw her in the hall looking around aimlessly with a toothbrush in hand. She must be looking for the bathroom. Surly it wouldn't be a crime to point her in the right direction would it? It wasn't like he planned on running into her half naked. Then again he should have known that it's always the people you try to avoid that you run into the most.

Taking a deep breath he continued down the hall, when he came up to her he stopped again and she stared at him wide eyed.

"I was looking for the bathroom," she said in a small soft voice.

Troy pointed the way he came and watched as she looked in that direction and began walking. Once she was right around where the bathroom was she turned to face him and nodded. Troy nodded and continued walking to his room. That wasn't so bad.

Gabriella looked at her blushed cheeks in the mirror and then at her fuzzy messed up hair. "Oh my god," she said burying her face in her hand. Last night she almost eats floor and this morning she wakes up like the bride of Frankenstein. "Wonderful, just wonderful." Squeezing the toothpaste onto her brush she rolled her eyes and then began her to brush her teeth as she went over all the options of sudden death.

Kelsi was watching the morning news on TV when he came back into his room. "So what will you be using my soul for today?"

"You'll see." Kelsi looked over at his body and she felt a rush of heat flood to her face. When she first met Troy she'd gotten her hopes up, hopes that maybe it'd be different with her. That he might see the light and want to be in a relationship with her. Kelsi looked down and faced the TV again. That was never going to happen.

"You might want to take some time out later and give Chad's cousin a tour, show her where the bathroom is at least." Troy looked through his closet and decided on green shirt and then over to his dresser for clothes.

"Why?" Kelsi turned around and then quickly turned back at the sight of Troy's bare ass in all it's tanned toned glory.

"She was standing in the hall and she looked lost." Troy pulled up a pair of pants and buttoned the front. "I really not all too sure about my rights, but I'm not going to show her around."

"What's that mean?" Kelsi turned around this time and he was pulling his shirt over his head.

"It means you guys don't want me to even sneeze in her direction." Troy put some gel in his hands and quickly ran it through his hair. "So I won't."

"Just be nice to her."

"Nope."

"Troy?"

"I don't care." Troy took his toothbrush and walked out of his room and back into the hall, leaving Kelsi alone in his room once again.

Gabriella rinsed her mouth and undid her braids, pulling her hair back into a pony tail she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so pale, so plain. After cleaning her face with warm water and soap she gathered her toothbrush and toothpaste and began walking back down the hall. Just as she was leaving the bathroom she noticed the hall quiet hours posted on the bulletin board and stopped to read the information.

Troy who was walking towards the bathroom saw her standing looking up at the information board. She was small, petite, she looked Spanish. She looked innocent. Troy continued to walk but as he passed her up she took a step back.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella placed a hand over her mouth as she turned around and seen a very not amused Troy standing behind her and looking down at her. "Sorry," she offered with a slight shrug. He looked better in the towel but he wasn't bad looking in his clothes either.

Troy frown turned into a smirk as her small brown eyes filled with what looked like fear and embarrassment. She had a cute face, one he couldn't find himself to be mad at. That was a warning sign and Troy took it seriously. Tilting his head a bit he turned into the bathroom and left her in the hall.

Troy stood in the shade of the tent fixing his apron and mumbling slurs. Face painting, they put him at the face painting table. Troy sat down in his seat and looked at all the colors on his table. Since yesterday was the welcome ACP, today was the Activities fair. Students, parents, and random people in the neighborhood all came out to take part in the fair.

Troy looked up at the sun and tried to shield his eyes, damn sun, up this early. Troy looked over to the woman with straight black hair that sat in the chair in front of him and rolled her eyes. "Hey," she said in a low voice.

"Hey," Troy looked towards the other tables. Dull Dora, one of the worst experiences he'd had with a woman. Not only was her voice mono-toned but in the bed all she did was lay there and stare up at him. For a second he was into the Goth thing. She was hot. She wore plaid skirts and black tang tops that showed off her chest. Unfortunately she became a stalker type for about a month afterwards and he was not happy to be sitting here. Listening to the music and all of the people passing by and looking at all the tables Troy took a deep breath. "Why are we face painting for theater?"

"Hello, theater is about wearing paint and costumes," she said dipping her brush in black ink.

"But, like why aren't we doing a skit or something?"

Dora rolled her eyes and took hold of the little boys face in front of her. The boy seemed to be terrified of her and when she came closer to his face with the paint brushed he squeezed his eyes shut. "I so hate that you've seen me naked."

"Feeling mutual," Troy mumbled to himself. "Quick tip kid, never close your eyes when a woman as ink up your face." he said smiling as he welcomed a little girl to his seat. "And what do we have here?" He asked as he took a seat.

Gabriella smiled as Sharpay posed for her ID picture. So far the girls had gotten their mail boxes, class schedule, registered and posed for their IDs. Gabriella held her between her fingers, her smile was small, and her eyes looking directly into the camera.

Ryan who was Sharpay's twin brother was also there looking at his own Id and commenting on Taylor's smile compared to his. "At least you look happy."

"As opposed to you who looks…"

"Like a card board cut out," Ryan pouted.

"So where to now?" Sharpay said as she signed off on the ID form.

"We could check out some of the tables at that fair thing," Taylor said slipping her new ID into her wallet.

"Chad's at the basketball table," Gabriella said slipping her ID into her back pocket.

"Well, let's go check it out." Taylor began making her way to the door.

Sharpay smiled and nudged Gabriella. "Check it out or check him out?"

"I heard that," Taylor grumbled as she opened the door to the security's office.

Sharpay and Gabriella giggled as Sharpay took her ID from the security guard and followed Taylor, Ryan of course behind them.

Gabriella followed the girls holding her manila folder which held all her information so far. This morning the girls finished unpacking all their clothes and things. The room was still kind of plain, but first chance they got bed bath and beyond was their answer to that. Gabriella felt her pocket vibrate as the girls walked up to Chad who was holding a basketball and spinning it on his finger. Taking a step away she held up her phone and he nodded.

"Hey mom?" Gabriella said into her phone as she was walking away from the commotion.

"You didn't call me yesterday, what happened?"

"Sorry about that," Gabriella held a hand over her ear, "I moved into my room and my roommates are cool. I got my class schedule, my ID and I registered. "

"Did Chad pick you up from the airport?"

"Yup, and we went to an ACP last night and he sang, he got better since he was in the garage."

"What's an ACP?"

"It's an all campus party." Gabriella looked up at the theater table and smiled; Kelsi was handing out information and behind her people were getting their face painted.

"Were boys there? What about the weed? Is it really like the movies? You didn't flash anyone did you?"

"Yes, no, no, no, mom I told you college isn't like the movies." Gabriella leaned on one foot and looked over at the face painters.

"I'm going to worry about Gabi, you're my baby."

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Mom I'm 18 years old and at college, I'm not 5 you know."

"But you're always going to be my baby."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you to sweet pea, call me tonight okay, and take pictures and put them up on that space book thing."

"It's face book mom, and I will as soon as I can."

Gabriella said her good bye and hung up the phone.

"Parent huh?" Kelsi said with a smile.

"My mom, I'm all she has and now she's alone," Gabriella felt guilty but she knew it wasn't her fault or anyone's for that matter; she had to go to college.

"Poor thing, my mom still has my little brother to rise," Kelsi handed her a flyer. "This is for the try outs I was telling you about. I already told Misses Lowell that I think we might have our Cinderella."

Gabriella blushed and looked over to see Troy biting his tongue and drawing a teddy bear on a little boys face.

Kelsi followed her eyes and frowned a bit. If it wasn't for her being Chad's cousin Troy would be all over her. Kelsi let out a small breath; at least she didn't have to watch that. She spent to long watch Troy romance her friends and not her. It was like something was wrong with her; he never attempted to flirt with her not even once. Looking back at Gabriella she was looking at Kelsi.

Gabriella's eyes went over to Kelsi who looked upset, lost and a bit neglected. She liked Troy, that was obvious, but there wasn't anything between them. He never once looked at her or smiled her way, it was like she was deeply in love with a brick wall. She felt bad for staring, and felt worst for liking him.

"How long?" Gabriella said biting her lip once the words were out.

"What do you mean?" Kelsi looked down at the flyers.

"Does he know you like him?"

Kelsi shook her head. It hurt even more that someone else could tell in two minutes and Troy couldn't tell after a year.

"Why don't you-"

"Troy's not that kind of guy." Kelsi cut her off and looked back at him as he finished up with the boy. "Besides we're friends, and it's better than nothing." Kelsi tried to give her best smile. Being his friend was better than being a notch on his belt, or a story he'd tell to the guys. Being his friend had pros and cons, even though the con was bigger than the pro.

"I understand." Gabriella looked at the flyer and smiled. "So any advice?"

"Learn the opening song. It's the audition piece." Kelsi tucked her hands in her pocket. "I could work with you if you like?"

Gabriella smiled, "That would be wonderful, and do you know who's going for prince?"

"Troy." Kelsi said motioning behind her.

Gabriella's stomach flipped at the same time her heart sank. "Why don't you try for-"

"I'm a director, or a musician, not an actor," she shrugged.

Gabriella nodded just as Sharpay and Taylor showed up by her side.

"Kelsi this is my brother Ryan," Sharpay introduced them and for a moment Ryan and Kelsi's eyes connected for longer than a passing hello.

"My sister says you're the person to see about drama and theater," he said letting his hand release hers and come down to his side.

"I'm just one of the people to come to," Kelsi said as she lifted a flyer. "But we do need dance routines for our latest production."

"Sounds interesting, I'd love to help you."

Kelsi tucked a strain of hair behind her ear and smiled "Thanks,"

After Ryan's second attempt to flirt with Kelsi, Sharpay got her face painted, Taylor talked to Kelsi about getting her books and Gabriella let Dora paint a skull on her cheek. All the while her eyes bounced from Kelsi to Troy and back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I got scared cause I posted it and then found typos and I didn't want you guys to all ape shit on me. So I'm sorry if some of you were tricked, I had to take it down for a moment and then repost it. On the other hand at work I suggested we make a newsletters for the employees and my supervisors loved it and want me to work with other site mangers to put together a monthly thing for work. So needless to say I was in bliss today while writing chapter 15 and decided to post chapter 6 early. I wanted to spread some joy.**

Gabriella leaned against the dresser and then looked at Chad with the best puppy pout she could muster. "Pleassssseee?"

Chad looked at the magazine and turned the page. "No."

"Please, please, please, please, please." Gabriella was on her knees at his bedside now. All they needed was a car and Chad was the only person she knew, who knew someone with a car. "We just want to go to bed bath and beyond."

Chad closed the magazine and looked over at Gabriella. "Where are Sharpay and Taylor?"

"Their downstairs crossing their fingers and praying, that you'll call him."

Chad let out a sigh and looked over at the lamp. "He's a bad influence."

"But you hang out with him," she said tilting her head to the right.

"I'm a guy," Chad said looking up at her and uncrossing his legs.

"Well, I'm not looking to get drugged out and drunk," she said with a huff. "We just want a ride."

Chad squinted his eyes at her and then shook his head, "Fine." Gabriella sprung up and clapped her hands in victory. "But I don't like you going by yourself."

"We're not," she shrugged, "Troy will be there."

Chad rolled his eyes and picked up his cell phone. Looking off to the side he made the call and Troy picked up on the other end.

"So let me get this straight," Troy said into the phone as he sat up in his bed. "You want me to stay clear of your cousin but drive her and her friends around?"

"No take them to that place with the bed crap." Chad voice came in low through the phone.

"Who's with you? Why are you whispering?"

"Just say you'll do it."

"You know, once upon a time I could be trusted." Troy rolled his eyes and looked at his key board leaning against the wall. "Are you singing at the BBQ or am I solo, Kelsi pulled out."

"Why?"

"Who knows, she's a female."

"Whatever, just say you'll do it."

Troy let out a breath and looked down at his three days grace shirt and jeans. "Fine, are they ready to go now?"

"Yeah,"

"Tell them to meet me in front of the building in 5 minutes."

"Thanks Troy."

Troy picked up his car keys and headed out to wait for the girls in front. It was sunny outside as he waited shifting in his back pocket he took out a carton of cigarettes. When he was in high school he was pretty much a loner. He never craved the center of attention, never care about what other people thought. The only people in his life that he had to please were his parents.

Lighting the cigarette Troy took a puff and let the nicotine course though his body. His mother died when he was 17, all he had left was his father and grandmother. He'd always felt like he never lived his own life, like everything he did was for someone else. He studied business because his father wanted him to. Became his high school senior class president because his father wanted him to, he played basket ball because his father put a basket ball in his hands at age 6. He did theater for his mom because his mom was a big Broadway actor before she met his father.

The only thing he'd ever done for himself was buy that key board. Even now it taunted him, it knew that he knew he had no idea what to do with this passion he had for music. It seemed to just stare at him with anger that he was wasting his time in a business, basket ball and theater when music was his passion. That's why he was thrill that this year play was a musical, something he was semi not embarrassed to do. His grandmother loved his voice; she brought him the guitar he wanted on his 14th birthday because she said it made him happy.

After his mother past, to say things changed was an understatement. Troy let out a small smoke cloud and tilted his head back. His father became more and more committed to his job, less concerned with Troy or the house work. He'd have to be the man of the house, to the chores his mother use to do, handle dome of the yard work she'd left behind. It was as if the house reminded his father of everything he lost and Troy didn't blame him. His parents had the kind of love that people dream about or read romance novels just to get a taste. His mother the actor and his father the business man, both from opposite ends attracted to each other instantly and married one year after they met.

Sharpay smiled as she picked up her big channel sunglasses and pointed over to Troy. "Well there's James Dean."

Gabriella smiled as they approached him her, he had to say something. Maybe she should say something? They had to exchange words sometime if she wanted to be in the play, if she wanted to be Cinderella?

"Ladies," he said with a nod.

His voice was so soft, Gabriella watched as he put out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

"Chad didn't say you were a smoker," Taylor said crossing her arms.

"I'm not," he said flicking the bud from his fingers.

"You know your only brining yourself closer to death," Taylor said, now leaning on one foot.

"I don't care." Troy reached in his pocket for his car keys and opened the doors. After everyone was in Gabriella seated in front as previously determined after three rounds of rock, paper, scissors the girls settled into conversations about campus. Looking over she watched as he drove through traffic, his left arm leisurely over the wheel his right one lose in his lap.

"What?" Troy looked over at her and tilted his sunglasses a bit so she could see the blue in his eyes.

"Nothing," she said looking straight ahead, embarrassed he'd caught her staring at him. In the backseat Sharpay and Taylor talked about storage units for under the bed and curtains for the windows. Gabriella kept her attention on the boy sitting beside her.

"Staring at people makes you creepy," Troy said stopping at a red light. He looked to his left down the street where he was about to turn. "Are you creepy?"

Gabriella let a small smile play on her lips. "No, I am not."

"Then why are you being creepy?"

"I've never heard you talk before today."

"We met three days ago."

Gabriella lifted her shoulder and spread her hands gliding them across her lap, "It's just weird to hear your voice."

"What do I not have the booming evil villain voice Chad makes me out to be?" Troy said making his turn.

"Chad didn't make you out to be anything," Gabriella looked down at her hands, Chad told her he was a bad influence, he was a ladies' man, he was an ex-roommate. Nothing was said about his voice.

"That's surprising."

Gabriella remained quiet until they were in the store, standing next to Taylor as they looked at curtains.

"I think the curtains should be green for fun." Taylor said looking over at Sharpay for approval, who was looking over at Troy examining a loofa.

When Taylor nudged her she shifted her attention. "What?"

"He isn't that cute," Taylor said reaching for the packet of green sheer curtains.

"You have to admit he's kind of odd though." Sharpay tilted her head as he squeeze another bath sponge in his hand.

"Kelsi likes him," Gabriella said as she passed her finger over the green fabric sample.

"You like him." Taylor shrugged dropping the curtains into the cart.

"No I don't."

Sharpay laughed and began to push the cart. "If you can't admit it to yourself at least admit it to us, we're your roommates."

Taylor picked up three white curtain rods and put them in the cart, "Or you could just be honest."

Gabriella looked back at Troy who was now looking at soap dispensers. "He has a bad boy exterior, who wouldn't find that a bit attractive."

"So you're into bad boys huh?" Sharpay looked Gabriella up and down.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she said turning down another aisle, "It's always the quiet ones."

Gabriella looked back at Troy who tucked his hands in his pockets and followed. "But, Kelsi is really nice and-"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but he considers her a friend right?" Taylor said picking up two purple waste baskets.

Gabriella looked down at her feet then back up and into the cart. "It just doesn't feel like the right thing to do."

Sharpay let out a sigh, "Well the rules do say, once you're some ones friend, their crush is off limits."

"I thought that was about ex-boyfriends?" Taylor paused to look at Sharpay.

"I would assume the same thing goes for crushes," She said shrugging her shoulder.

Troy smiled as he listened in on their conversation. He knew about Kelsi's feelings, he wasn't stupid, but knowing Gabriella had a thing. Troy picked up another ornament and juggled it from hand to hand. If she thought it was wrong to attempt something romantic then this might be easier then he thought.

Troy looked at a tooth brush holder on the shelf in front of him, it was in the shape of a shoe. Picking it up he it turned it around and examined the device.

"Whatever, who cares, did you see his butt?" Sharpay said.

Troy perked up his ears and smiled.

"Chad said he was kind of bad news anyways." Gabriella said in an 'I don't want talk about this' way.

Troy put the shoe back on the shelf and backed away giving them some privacy. Girl were always going to talk about everything, truth be told word of mouth was the best advertisement and the worst, but he understood. Knowing that Gabriella was not interested was helpful; knowing that Sharpay thought his butt was cute was great.

Troy walked up and down each aisle at least twice. He was running out of things to look at and the girls were still shopping. As he turned the corner in the next aisle for the third time he found Gabriella reaching for a bottle of shampoo that was well beyond her reach.

Gabriella gave up and looked at the bottle as it stuck it's tongue out at her and mocked her short stature.

"Which one were you aiming for?" Gabriella ducked as an arm reached up and grabbed the bottle from the shelf.

"The thick and full Pantene," she said stepping out of the way.

"Want the conditioner too?"

Gabriella nodded and then became memorized when his arm flexed reaching for the bottle. She watched the bottle come down to her reach as he held it out to her.

"Thank you," her voice was low and soft, all unintended. She meant to sound causal, normal, like he wasn't the kind of guy who made your knees a little weak.

"I use the dollar stuff," he said pointing at the bottom shelf. "but if my hair looked as nice as yours I'd probably get the good stuff too."

Gabriella smiled. "I think the girls are about ready to leave," She said hugging the bottles to her chest.

"Thank god, because if I have to walk down the beds and linen aisle again I was going to take a nap in the display bed." Troy began to walk down the aisle leaving Gabriella behind.

After a moment of hesitation she followed. "So what are you studying?" she asked coming to his side.

"Business and History."

"What are you going to do with that?" Gabriella arched her brows.

"I have plans."

"So what about the music thing?"

Troy stopped and turned to face her. "What are you studying?"

"Accounting and Business," she said a bit taken aback by the shock of his blue eyes meeting hers.

"What are you going to do with that?"

"I don't know," she said a bit embarrassed.

"I suggest you work on a plan b." Troy turned and walked down the aisle leaving Gabriella standing at the end of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella laid back on her bed exhausted from decorating. Looking up at the ceiling she thought about Troy blue eyes, how his black hair seemed to make them seem more thunder like than welcoming.

"What are you doing?" Taylor's voice said.

Gabriella looked over at her and scrunched up her face. "I'm about to take a nap."

"Well hit the shower instead tonight is the big bbq before the weekend and then Monday classes start," She said throwing a purple towel at Gabriella from her towel rack.

Gabriella groan and got up off the bed and looked around the color room of personality and style. She had to take pictures to show her mom later.

"And where something cute," Taylor said watching as Gabriella disappeared into the closet for clothes.

Taylor sat at the edge of her bed filing her nails when Sharpay walked in and put her tooth brush away. "Is she ready yet?"

"Almost she's been in the shower for like twenty minutes," she said with a shrug.

"So what do you think about the whole Bolton thing?" Sharpay said sitting at the end of the bed. "I mean he's cute,"

"He's a man whore."

"He's a bad boy?"

"He smokes."

"He's older."

"He thinks he's a rock star."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, "He might not be that bad,"

"That bad, are you hearing yourself?" Taylor said putting the nail file in her drawer. "She'll ruin her reputation if she gets involved with him."

Sharpay huffed and laid down on her bed. "I'm just saying he might be fun."

"For all of five minutes," Taylor said standing up and looking at her shoes.

Gabriella wore a white summer dress with white sandals her hair was up in a ponytail as she looked around at all the people dancing or mingling. Walking deeper in she seen Sharpay talking to a boy who was standing next to Ryan.

"Gabriella, come here," Sharpay called.

Gabriella walked over and smiled at everyone.

"Gabriella this is Ryan's roommate Zeke," she said motioning to the dark skinned boy standing besides Ryan with a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you," Zeke took her hand in his and gave it a small kiss. His accent had a musk to it that made his words seem exotic and Gabriella blushed and felt Sharpay lean into whisper in her ear. "In his country they treat women like princesses, he's so dreamy."

Gabriella felt a soft laugh rumble in her throat as she turned her attention back to Zeke. "What do you study?"

"Culinary arts and I want to dip my toes into the waters of business." He said with a smile that accent making his entire being seem more and more attractive. She could see why Sharpay liked him.

Taylor walked up behind Gabriella and tapped her shoulder. "Who is that and why is she hanging on Chad's arm?"

Gabriella turned to see her cousin saying something to a red head with the word cutie on her chest. "I don't know."

Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked back at Sharpay then Ryan and rested on Zeke. "Who are you?"

"My name is Zeke Baylor," he said.

Taylor reached out her hand to shake his hand but was taken aback when he bent down to place a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Ryan your sister and her friends are very pretty girls," he said gently letting go of Taylor's hand. "You are lucky to be surrounded by such beauty."

Taylor looked over at Sharpay with a smile, "Is he for real?"

Sharpay smiled at him and Ryan rolled his eyes. "Dude just wait until that cycle thing starts happening, then they're going to drive you nuts."

Sharpay nudge Ryan and he grunted.

"Ladies and gents tonight I'm coming to you solo but that's alright and it's cool because I got some mad beats if you want to move your feet and a few slowdowns for more personal matters." Troy smiled into the mic as he began working the dj table.

(Taio Cruz Break Your Heart plays)

_**Now I might not be the worst of the best but you gotta respect my honesty so let me break your heart but I dont think theres anybody as bomb as me so you can take this chance and everybodys gonna be wonderin how you feel you might say this is Ludacris but Taio Cruz tell her how you feel.**_

_**Now listen to me baby**_

_**Before I love and leave ya**_

_**They call me heart breaker**_

_**I don't wanna deceive ya**_

_**If you fall for me**_

_**I'm not easy to please**_

_**Imma tear you apart**_

_**Told you from the start,**_

_**Baby from the start.**_

Gabriella watched as Kelsi climbed up onstage and whacked him in back of the head. Troy laughed as the music played and shrugged his shoulders as she said something. Why did she have such an urge to stare at him? Then the unbelievable happened he looked out into the audience and their eyes met. Gabriella quickly turned away.

Troy smiled as he noticed her pony tail swing and grace the back of her neck. Her neck was very touchable, very smooth and he'd bet if slight unexpected touch would make her shiver with pleasure.

"Troy do you have to play this song every time," Kelsi said bring up a new playlist.

"Why not, I consider it a theme song."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and looked over at him. She was wearing pigtails underneath her hat and a blue thin shirt with jeans. Troy shook his head and picked up his keyboard.

"I thought you we're going to come tonight," Troy said reaching for the plug for his keyboard.

"I changed my mind."

Troy looked out and over at Chad. "Oh, hell."

"What?" Kelsi turned to him.

"Cindy alert."

"You're kidding," Kelsi looked over at Chad who sat down at a table to talk to her, her hand on his.

"I'm going to go for a walk, think you got it?" Troy said over his shoulder not even looking in Chad's direction.

"Yeah, I got it." Kelsi put on her headsets and the music slowly drifted into something else.

Troy jumped down from the stage and started to make his way through the crowd. Almost out the box of cigarettes in his hand.

"Troy!"

Wincing he turned around and looked at Sharpay who leaned over and pulled him by the arm. Troy tucked the cigarette behind his ear and put the box in his pocket. "What's up?"

"Met Zeke and my brother Ryan," Sharpay made the introductions and Troy nodded and did his best to be friendly. There was a reason he had only few friends, he wasn't great with people. Looking to his right he caught a glimpse of Gabriella as she lifted her drink to her lips. Her perfume hit him with the subtle movement and he was entranced by her scent. Suddenly the tense feeling in his shoulders left and he smirked. Now he knew he had to get away from her.

"Right, well I got to go."

"Troy?" the voice made his shoulder cringed up again and he turned to see Chad and Cindy.

"Hey Troy," Chad said with a small smile and then looked over at Gabriella and nodded. "You guy friends or something now?"

"Yes," She said.

"No," he followed immediately after she spoke.

Gabriella and Troy looked at each other and Gabriella let her hands cradle her glass as she looked into the cup. "No, I guess not."

"I'm going to go grab a smoke," Troy said turning around and pushing his way between Ryan and Zeke.

The group was silent and Taylor placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder.

"What was that about?" Sharpay said looking at Chad.

"He smokes when he's all bugged out, I don't know why, it's not like he has issues." Chad said looking back at the stage where Kelsi stared at him and then in the direction Troy left in.

"Chad, who is this?" Ryan said breaking the tension.

"This is Cindy," Chad said with a warm smile.

Cindy smiled and reached a hand out to shake Ryan's and then Zeke. "It's so nice to meet some more of Chad's friends."

"This is my cousin," Chad said introducing Gabriella.

"You got a lot of fucking nerve." Kelsi pushed Cindy's hand away from Gabriella's.

"Here we go," Chad rolled his eyes and slipped a hand in his pocket.

"How dare you even consider taking her back, hello earth to stupid she slept with your best friend!" Kelsi said glaring at Chad.

Taylor arched her eyebrow and shook her head. "Figures," she mumbled under her breath.

"Who the fuck, do you think you are?" Cindy said directing the question at Taylor.

"Bitch, if you don't know me, then you better be a lot nicer to this stranger because I am not afraid to whoop your white ass up and down this lot." Taylor held up her hand and took a step forward and Gabriella reached a hand out and Sharpay held on to her shoulder.

Gabriella took a deep breath and she looked up at Chad. "Maybe you should go."

"You going to let them talk to us like that?" Cindy said turning to face Chad who looked back at Gabriella.

"Let's just go."

"Oh hell no," Cindy lifted her hand and nudge Chad's head. "This is why I had to get dick else were cause your nothing but punk ass bitch."

Chad looked at her his lips thinning as he closed his hands and shook his head. "I'm done with this." backing up he turned around and made his way through the crowd.

Kelsi glared as Cindy stuck up the middle finger in her face and utter slurs as she walked away.

"I think I'm good for the night." Sharpay said adjusting her shirt.

Ryan nodded in agreement and then made his way to Kelsi's side, "You alright."

"I'm fine," Kelsi said looking at Taylor. "Where did all that rage come from?"

"She shouldn't be all him, like that." She said crossing her arms. "Bitch better learn some manners."

Gabriella took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to go check on him."

Sharpay placed both hands on Taylor shoulder. "And we're going to go drink."

Ryan smiled and looked at Kelsi, "You wouldn't mind if I came up on stage to check out the equipment would you."

"Not at all," she said watching as Gabriella followed Chad, backing up slowly she turned around and led him to the stage.

Once everyone was gone Zeke looked around and felt his shoulders fall. Everyone was gone and he brought up a hand to rub the back of his neck.


	8. Chapter 8

Chad plopped down on a bench and leaned back his curls shifting slightly in the wind.

"Alright, explain." Gabriella slumped down in the seat next to him and Chad sat up.

"I don't know," Chad said looking out at everyone in the distance at the bbq.

Gabriella felt the wind trickle the hairs on the back of her neck and she crossed her arms. "So you like a girl named Cindy?"

"Not really,"

"Why not?"

Chad shrugged. "Gabi, girls don't normally like me that way," he said leaning forward. "It's hard to see everyone in these relationships and meanwhile all I become is a friend."

"A friend is a start," Gabriella said leaning in and nudging him. "The best romances were built on friendship."

"I wish I believed it." Chad folded his hands. "I believed in Cindy, and then she slept with Troy."

Gabriella was quiet for a moment. "Is that why you guys aren't roommates anymore?"

"Yes and no," he answered.

"Why are you friends with him?" Gabriella said not understanding why Troy was even in his circle of friends.

"It's not his fault, he was drunk." Chad leaned back and shrugged. "I just hate that for him girls are just easy."

"You say easy, I say slutty."

Chad laughed, "He's a good guy. He just has a certain kind of luck."

Gabriella leaned her head on Chad's shoulder. "Well my roommate has a huge crush on you."

Chad let of a sigh and then a chuckle. "Really,"

Gabriella nodded and Chad looped his arm around her and she fell into the nook under his arm.

"Do you think we'll be okay out here on our own?" Gabriella asked as he settled.

"It's not as bad as it seems."

"Are you going to be alright?"

"I don't know, I'm not mad at Troy, not in love with Cindy, I just miss her, I miss having someone."

Gabriella bit her bottom lip and thought about Troy. That was something she didn't want to think about. It seemed like the more she learned about him the more she wanted to hate him. on the other hand the more she knew the more her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Well, the next time you feel alone, I'm a text away, and moms sending extra butter popcorn."

Chad hugged her and she sighed as she hugged back.

Troy let the smoke drift slowly from his lips as he leaned over the railing. He was away from the music and noise. Away from all things complicated and Gabriella. Troy listened to the sound of feet behind him and stood still as a pair of dark hands grasped the railing.

"Nice night."

Troy looked up at Zeke, "Hey," the guys accent was strong but he was still understandable. Troy smirked to himself; he'd be a hit with the ladies if he used that accent to his advantage.

"Hello,"

"What happened to your fan club?" Troy asked tapping out some of the ashes.

"You left and then Chad walked off and everyone split." Zeke said leaning forward.

Troy let out a sigh. "Was it my fault?"

"No, I think it was Taylor's and Cindy's." Zeke motioned for the cigarette and Troy passed it to him.

"Where are you from?"

"Nigeria," he answered after inhaling some of the nicotine. "My father owns a restaurant, I too want to own a restaurant, and I've heard that New York and Chicago are the best places for food in your states."

"Nice," Troy said taking the cigarette back. "Do you like here so far."

"I do,"

Troy taped off the ashes and nodded. "I wish I could say the same."

"Why can't you?"

"My parents wanted me to go here; it's where my father went to college." Troy said handing Zeke the cigarette. "I'm fine with it I guess, it's not like my life plan is solid or anything," Troy added.

"What is your American dream?"

"I want to buy the theater my mother performed in, I want to restore it and reopen it," Troy said with a small smile on his face. "I want to be in theater in the way that my mother was a part of it."

Zeke nodded. "Then you will succeed, because want it. You have passion."

"Yeah maybe too much," he said with a chuckle.

"You like the girl?"

"Big campus buddy, gotta be more specific." Troy smiled and held the cigarette between his fingers again.

"Gabriella."

"I do, I just can't," Troy sighed. "It's probably just a sexual thing. Trust me it'll pass in the mean time I need to stay away from her."

"Why?"

"I promised Chad I wouldn't sleep with his cousin, I already slept with his ex-girlfriend."

Zeke was quiet.

"I'm not proud of it, I betray my friend, and I hurt him." Troy looked out into the distance as he put out the cigarette. "In my defense, I wasn't myself that night, I was going through some things, had a bit much to drink and when she knocked on my door she knew Chad wasn't there."

"It is when you are not guilty that you have no soul."

Troy nodded. "Hadn't quite thought of it like that."

Kelsi removed her headsets as she set up another song. "So you like musicals?"

Ryan nodded as he looked at Troy's keyboard. "Yup," turning around he faced Kelsi and smiled. "My sister is excited about the Cinderella production coming up."

"She seems very nice." Kelsi pushed herself up and sat down on the stool.

"Yeah, she is," Ryan slipped his hands in his pocket and took a deep breath. "Would you be open to the idea of me helping you out with the play?"

"Of course, we always need help." Kelsi tucked a loose strain of her behind her ear. "It seems like some of our seniors on the project are busy with internships and finding jobs. I'm kind of worried that it won't work out."

"I think it will."

Kelsi smiled. "Hopefully Troy stays focused on the part and not the girls." Her smile became distant as if she just zone out at the mention of his name.

"You guys seem pretty close?" Ryan said taking a step forward and looking out into the crowds of people dancing and laughing.

"We are, we're friends," she said half heartedly.

"But you want to be more," Ryan said a bit disappointed.

"Troy isn't like other guys, he has this thing about making you feel like you're the only girl in the world and at the same time he can make you feel invisible." Kelsi said in low voice.

"I don't see how you could ever feel invisible?" Ryan said coming a little closer to her, "You're a very, independent and beautiful woman."

Kelsi looked up at him and smiled. "You don't have to butter me up," she laughed. "You're hired as my assistant. You have a lot to learn kid," she said sliding off the chair and patting his shoulder.

Ryan stopped mid smile and took a deep breath. Kid?


	9. Chapter 9

Gabriella took the second seat from the podium, she wanted to be seated in a spot that said 'I want to learn' but be far enough to say 'I'm not a teacher's pet.'

Just as she sat down she saw Zeke walking into the room. "Zeke?" she called.

His brown eyes found her and he smiled. Zeke was all Sharpay could talk about this weekend, it seemed like nothing else existed. Taylor on the other hand spent her weekend preparing for her classes and organizing all her files. She was very strict when it came to the order of her desk. Gabriella read a book and went for walks along campus getting a feel for the grounds.

"Hello Gabriella," he said as he sat in the seat besides her. "It is nice to see a familiar face."

"I know," she said pushing her hair back as she opened up a new notebook. This class met for three hours every Monday at one to three fifty, Gabriella was happy she had there was someone to talk to. In the course packet this was listed as BUSN 180 Quantitative Methods for Economics and Business. Just the name of the class almost kind of scared her.

"Troy," Zeke said motioning for his attention as he walked into the classroom.

Gabriella looked up to see him walking towards them, his hair matted down and shagged a bit to the right his white shirt underneath his black leather jacket, and those jeans. Gabriella looked away before she was caught; his jeans were hung snug on his waist and cradled him very well.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked motioning to the seat in front of Gabriella.

"Not at all," Gabriella said looking at him slightly then at Zeke who was opening the book to the class.

"This seems like it's going to be hard." Zeke said.

"It's alright I had McCracken last year he's cool. He goes over all the main points on the board and he'll set conferences along the way to make sure everyone is on track." Troy said as he placed his book and notebook on the desk.

Gabriella watched as Troy sat down, something inside her went off and she had to cross her legs to clamp down on the feeling pooling between her legs. Was she crazy, was she really going to still feel like this about him after what he said the other night?

Troy turned around and placed a hand on Gabriella's desk. "About the other night, I was in a bad mood, I'm sorry about that and to make it up to you I'll help you with your tryout, Kelsi tells me that you're interested in Cinderella?"

Gabriella took a deep breath. "It's alright I'm looking into more of a smaller part and to be honest I wasn't that hurt."

Troy looked to Zeke then to her again and he smiled. "I just thought you might want to rehearse together, because I've been told I'm hard to keep up with."

"I rather do it on my own." Gabriella looked at him dead on and felt her stomach flip as the smile on his lips stretched out into his ice cool blue eyes.

"I'm already looking forward to your tryout," he said nodding his head.

Before she could respond the professor walked in and greeted the class.

After class Gabriella walked towards the student center were Taylor and Sharpay agreed to have dinner and talk about their first classes Taylor had one this morning from eleven to twelve fifty. Sharpay had a night class but she'd already had a basic element of design this morning at eight.

As Gabriella found them in the café she smiled as Kelsi waved her over. Exactly who she needed to see, she had to remember why Troy was off limits.

"Hey guys," she greeted putting her books down.

"Oh my god I have to tell you about my Law and Economics professor, he is so cute, and so mean." Taylor pulled out a piece of paper form her folder. "He wants us to write a six page paper every week about a topic he gives us about law."

"Bummer," Chad said as came over to the table and pulled out a chair.

"Hey Chad," Gabriella said.

"That's nothing I have to draw a library of lines." Sharpay rolled her eyes and picked up her notebook.  
"I have to come up with 100 different lines by Wednesday morning."

"Been there done that," Troy yanked the notebook from Sharpay's hand. "Yikes you got Professor Tracy, she's big on projects."

"My life sucks." Sharpay put her head down on the table.

Gabriella kept her eyes on Troy was he walked around the table and sat next to Kelsi. Well this was alright, as long as he stayed at a distance.

Ryan and Zeke came up to the table with food from the café. "This is what your food looks like?" Zeke said looking at his red still bleeding meat and chunky mash potatoes.

Troy frowned. "No, that's what school food looks like, my friend."

The table started to laugh and Gabriella smiled as she examined the food on their plates. It looked like something one would eat then again maybe it would be safer not to eat it at all.

"So any one up for the college equivalent to a square meal?" Chad said cringing his nose at their trays.

"What's that?" Taylor said looking at Chad oddly.

"Pizza it is," Troy answered.

The group murmured in agreement and before Gabriella could wrap her brain around it they were walking down the street to a small pizza joint.

"Foods on me!" Troy said in a loud voice, and then he placed an order for three large pizzas.

Gabriella sat down in next to Chad and Taylor sat next to him on his other side, of course Sharpay opted for the seat by Zeke and her brother which left one open seat between her and Kelsi. Her heart began to beat wildly.

"Food will be out in a bit." Troy took the open seat and pulled out his wallet to put his money away.

"How much was it?" Taylor asked.

"The pizza's here are very tasty and very cheap, five bucks a pizza." Troy smiled. "I also ordered two pitchers of coke."

Sharpay smiled as she looked over at Zeke, "Have you ever had pizza before?"

"Yes, we have pizza back home but it's more of a luxury food then a meal," he said looking around the table.

"Dude your taste buds are about to get orgasms from how good this pizza is," Troy said with a laugh.

"God does everything have to have some kind of sexual content to you?" Kelsi teased as she rolled her eyes.

"This is Troy we're talking about Kelsi?" Chad added.

"I'm hurt," Troy placed a hand over his heart and made a pained expression.

"Trust me your mind is not alone in the gutter," Sharpay said with a holding up a hand and smacking it with Troy's.

"Finally a woman who is sane," Troy said looking around the table.

"Yeah but unlike you she isn't like the energizer bunny trying to hump everyone's leg," Chad said and Taylor chucked along with everyone else.

"You know what screw you all," Troy laughed. "From now on I'm talking to Gabriella only, because she is the only one not cracking jokes."

Everyone laughed again as Gabriella jerked in surprise. Troy looped an arm around her shoulder. His touch seemed to burn and melt into her skin at the same time. His laugh was close to her ear, such a deep rich sound and yet being so close made her want to cringe a little. Gabriella looked over at Chad who laughed and looked at Taylor. Kelsi looked down at her plate and Ryan at her as Zeke smiled and looked over at Gabriella not noticing Sharpay who leaned back to watch his jaw flex. All she could see where the hidden messages behind each face, the only one she couldn't read was Troy's.

After the pizza was gone Zeke opted to walk Sharpay to her night class, after she hinted how dangerous she felt walking all alone in the dark. Kelsi and Ryan talked about the stage crew and what dancers they had. Chad and Taylor talked about Taylor's love for law. Meanwhile Troy leaned back and looked around his eyes resting on Gabriella.

"What?" she said picking a sausage off the remaining slice on her plate.

"Did you like the pizza?"

"It's not great, but it is good. I liked it" Gabriella smiled a little and ate the sausage.

"Do you like Three Days Grace?"

"Who?"

Troy covered his face with his hands and made a sad groan. "That is a shame," he said pulling his hands away and looking at the table. "I'll tell you what, because I'm so kind I'll let you borrow one of my CDS."

"I rather not." Gabriella reached for her soda and looked over at Taylor as she listened tenderly to Chad.

"You need to learn about cool," Troy said leaning into Kelsi. "Hey can you believe she doesn't know who Three Days Grace is?"

"Wow," Kelsi said with a smile. "I feel sorry for you."

"I'm into lots of music I'm just not familiar with the band." Gabriella said a bit embarrassed.

"No I mean now he isn't going to shut up about it," Kelsi smiled as she pushed at Troy's head playfully.

"Ryan, please tell me you know about Three Days Grace?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not into rock at all, it's too loud," Ryan said with a shrug.

Kelsi smiled at Ryan and looked up at the clock, "We should get going."

"Yeah, we should," Chad said looking around. "I got 7am class tomorrow."

Taylor and Gabriella got back to the room and Taylor fell back on the bed with a smile. "Your cousin is soooo hot."

"I guess," Gabriella said walking into the closet to change into her sweats and a big t-shirt.

"God what I wouldn't give to look at his ass all day," she said rolling over and reaching for her laptop.

Gabriella face scrunched up and she shook her head. This would be a moment for selective hearing. Once she was dressed she came out and grabbed her own laptop from her desk and sat in her bed. She might as well face book her mom and write to her about her first class.

Troy laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, he already gotten ready for bed and was about to drift off when there was a knock on his door.

"For the love of god," throwing off the covers he opened the door and Chad pushed his way in. "Sure come in, I'm not doing anything." He said patting his stomach.

"What do I do, what do I do, I need advice," Chad sat down on the bed and Troy shut the door.

"What is it?" He asked looking a bit worried.

"I think Taylor likes me, but I'm at a blank on what to do about it."

Troy reached for the knob and pulled the door open. "Get out."

"Troy come on man, you're my best friend, you're suppose to help me?"

"You're right and if you need a wing man cool, need to bury a body I'll let you use my car, need to be bailed out of jail I'll be in there with you… but girl advice at midnight?" Troy motioned to the door. "Ask her out and get out of my room."

"You owe me," Chad said patting his heart. "You're my brother."

Troy rolled his eyes and shut the door again.

"Please put on pants."

"Hey you come to me at midnight for advice you get boxers or briefs be lucky it's not hot."

Chad closed his eyes and shook his head. "What do I say to her?"

Troy sat down on his computer chair and held his chin for a moment. "Okay do you know if she likes you?"

"Gabi said that one of her roommates liked me," Chad said looking down at his hands. "But didn't say which one."

"You're stupid." Troy said standing up and shifting through some papers on his desk.

"Why?"

Troy picked up two tickets. "Here are tickets to a poetry jam, seems like something she'd like, causally ask her out, this will make you seem thoughtful, yet deep. Girls love that shit."

Chad looked at the tickets in his hand. "How did you get these?"

"Kelsi," Troy walked over to his door and opened it.

"Dude your wrong,"

"I'll tell her about the situation, trust me you need it more then I need the bonding," Troy motioned out the door. "Night Chad."

Chad walked through the door and paused before turning to leave. "Hey about Gabi, she going to try out for that Cinderella thing-"

"I'm aware, what's your point?"

"Maybe you could help her out, make her look good. You know how important the first year is, I want her to do well you know."

"No problem," Troy nodded and shut the door. Looking around his room he took a deep breath. "They're trying to kill me." Just as Troy was about to lay back down his phone rang. "Are you kidding me?"

The caller ID read dad and Troy answered it immediately. "Hey dad, what's wrong?"

"How's school?"

"Fine, What happen?" Troy sat down on his bed and listened to the voice on the other end.

"No, I'm sorry if I woke you it's just that …"

"You didn't wake me, Chad did." Troy brought his thumb to his lips and then pulled it away. "What did the doctor say?"

There was silence on the other end. "I wish I could tell you it was a flash alarm?"

Troy closed his eyes and looked down at the floor of his dark room. "You need me to go home?"

"Nonsense, we'll be fine. You have your whole life ahead of you, beside they say all we can do for her is a wait for the results, they want to make sure it hasn't spread."

Troy looked down at his hand. "Dad, promise me you'll call when you hear something else?"

"I will, I'm sorry to have to tell you this Troy, I know our past has been a little rough since your mother." His voice dyed a bit on the end and Troy nodded and bit his lip. "Just keep your chin up and she'll be fine you're grandmothers a strong woman."

"Dad I mean it if something goes wrong I'll be home as soon as possible."

"You might want to call her in the morning, she resting now but she was asking about you earlier."

Troy nodded. "I will, Get some sleep dad,"

"You to son."

Troy looked at the screen and seen the call ended flash across it, falling back into his bed he looked up at the ceiling and stared.


	10. Chapter 10

It was Friday before he could realize the week had gone by, try outs were tonight. Chad still hadn't asked Taylor about Saturday's poetry jam and Kelsi took the new better than he expected. She said that Chad needed this more than he needed culture in his life. Holding his books in his left arm held the Library door open with his right. Two women walked in and he smiled before entering himself. Troy walked into the library and walked up to the front desk. Looking around for the librarian he jerked back in surprise as Gabriella appeared behind counter. "Well, well, well… work study?"

Gabriella tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled. "Girls gotta make a living right?" she answered walking up to the desk. "I just started yesterday morning."

"Interesting," he said placing his books on the counter. "So I got an e-mail that my interlibrary loans came in, maybe you could get them for me?"

Gabriella smiled her blue dress loosely draped over her body and her bare shoulders covered with a white sweater. "I'll go look in back or ask someone?"

Troy smiled as she disappeared into the back room. She was cute, a bit plain, a bit commitment required but she wouldn't be that hard to resist. Troy turned around and looked around the library then at a woman walking by with her little boy securely at her side. He remembered things about his mother, like the way she smelled, sound of her voice, standing next to her at parties or events. She was a little shorter than him. When his mother died his dad shut him out but his Grandmother let him in. He carried her groceries, fixed things in the house for his father was too busy to get to. He loved his grandmother, the entire reason he was here and still sane was because of that little woman.

"Here you go Troy."

His attention snapped and he turned around and offered a smile. When he looked down he noticed of her black nail polish as she wrote down the pickup order. "Didn't picture you as a black nail polish kind of girl," he said pointing at her nails.

"Well you should never assume." Her lips formed a tight smile and Troy chuckled as she handed him the pen.

"Guess not," he said signing his name and grabbing the two books and added them into his pile.

"So I'll see you tonight?" she said leaning on the counter a bit. "I'm nervous."

"Don't be," Troy picked up his books and gave her a wink. "I'll sing with you."

"I'm not looking for a hand out," she said leaning back.

"Then don't," Troy said lifting and hand and waving as he walked off.

Gabriella stared at Troy signature on the sheet and let her fingers gentle touch the ink. It was crazy to get butterflies over someone like Troy. In her letter to her mother she told her everything but anything about Troy. Biting her lip she filed away the paper, this was ridiculous feeling something for someone who hurt her cousin. What would Chad think, what about Kelsi, she felt even worst about Kelsi? On Wednesday Kelsi and the girls watched Titanic in her room as they talked about Zeke and Chad. She Knew what Kelsi was feeling about Troy.

"So, how's the job going?"

At the sound of Ryan's voice she jerked around and gave him a nervous smile.

"Hey Ryan,"

Ryan looked around the library and then back at her, "Listen I was wondering if you could put in a good word for me?"

"What do you mean?" Gabriella said picking up a book and walking to the desk.

Ryan shrugged and a slight shade of red came to his cheeks. "I know you girls all hang out together. I was just hoping that maybe in the matters of Kelsi…" he didn't say more he just nodded and soon Gabriella nodded with sympathy.

"Oh, Ryan, I don't know." She said wincing a bit. "Kelsi has a crush on Troy."

Ryan looked down at his hands as they tapped the desk top. "I know, but I figured maybe I could give it a shot."

Gabriella was silent for a moment. It couldn't hurt, a good word was only a good word wasn't it? "I'll see what I can do Ryan."

"Thanks Gabi, I know Sharpay won't … she said it's kind of gross if the good word came from my sister." Ryan rolled his eyes and let out a sigh.

Gabriella plastered a fake smile on her face. "I guess," he asked his sister?

"You're a nice girl," Ryan said with a small smirk as he tapped his hand one more time.

If she was so nice why was it her 7th day on campus and not a single guy had mentioned her as nothing more than a study buddy. It seemed like spring had come early and everyone was playing musical chairs. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. What was the rush, what was she expecting? "Thank you," she said feeling the tension on her shoulders recede for the moment.

"Hey dinner is at the café tonight, Chad said that the taco bar is awesome," he said backing away.

"I'm sure," Gabriella said opening the book and scanning it into the system.

"Later," he said in a loud whisper once he was far enough to be too loud.

Gabriella nodded and placed the book on the cart for re-shelving later.

Troy sat at the cafeteria table with his laptop, he didn't know why he was but he was currently looking at Gabriella's page. Something about her made him curious. He read through her information, apparently she only had 127 friends. Chad wasn't joking about the small town thing. She interested in men, looking for friendships and networking, not a single dirty piece of information anywhere. Under bio it said _'well, if you get to know me, you'll know all about me.' _what kind of shit was that? Her interests were reading, performing, Numbers and Achieving set goals. For music she listened pop and country which she might as well have just written I only listen to Hannah Montana. Under books there was a long list of authors and series. She like Disney movies and romantic comedies and she didn't watch much television.

Troy leaned back in his chair and looked at her profile picture of her and a tiny brown kitten. "Who are you?" he said to the computer.

"Who's who?" Chad said putting his bag down in the chair besides him and putting his tray down.

"No one," Troy said closing his laptop and putting it away in his bag.

Chad smiled and made a woof noise. "Someone's got a target."

Kelsi and Sharpay put their bags down and Ryan placed his tray besides Chad. "What Target?"

Troy looked from Chad to Ryan and then at Taylor and Zeke who were walking side by side towards the table. "Hey Lover boy, make a move before someone else does," Troy said motioning behind them.

"Come Sharpay I seen Gabi in line already," Kelsi said rolling her eyes at Troy and Chad.

Troy leaned back in his chair silently as Taylor and Zeke debated third world countries along with Kelsi's and Ryan's input while Sharpay showed Chad and Gabriella some of her drawings. Such a friendly bunch his friends were.

Looking around Troy spotted a red head with long legs walking towards another table, she was wearing a green dress that was almost illegal. On her feet were a pair of tie around the ankle gold sandals and Troy imaged those legs wrapped around him. What a vision, such plump breast and slender waist. She was made for the bed, made for tossing around and experimenting with.

"Troy, not at the dinner table," Kelsi said kicking him under the table.

"So that's the new it girl?" Chad said craning his neck to see the red head.

Troy silently kicked himself. "Just some strange, nothing to place any name tags on yet."

"Seriously do you think talking about girls like that will get you somewhere?" Taylor asked looking at him disgusted.

"Well, not to brag but I hear more pleasure noises then I do objections." Troy said making all the guys in the table chuckle.

"That's gross," Taylor said picking at her taco shell.

"Hey, we both agree to not being each other's type, and I'm cool with that," Troy said leaning back in his chair and folding his hands in his lap. Telling by the look on Chad's face he was thrill by that. Troy felt a pinch of guilt.

"Troy is an acquired taste," Kelsi said sending him a small wink.

"See she gets me," Troy said with a smirk and leaned forward on the table.

"Right because all girls are the same and we all just love the asshole." Taylor rolled her eyes. "What ever happen to the nice guys," she said looking his way then Chad's, "What is it? A little romance is going to make it shrivel up and fall off?"

"If you think all women are the same your stupid and if you think nice guys finish last I've got a full knowledge of every tragic tale that says otherwise." Troy said pointing his finger on the table.

"What do mean?" Gabriella said shocking him a bit with the daring tone in her voice. He didn't expect her to feel the same as Taylor or to be offended.

"All the greatest love stories are never about the nice guy."

"Romeo,"

"There was a bounty on his head, he was forbidden to see her, and he killed a man. Not your everyday nice guy."

"Beast, from Beauty and the Beast?" Sharpay said, "He was kind of mean at first then he got really gentle and nice, so your kind of right?"

"My point is nice guys who don't have confidence or treat you like little pretty dolls are considered too nice and end up in the friend zone aka dick in a glass box."

"But don't you believe that friendship can turn into a relationship," Gabriella said with a small smile.

"That only happens after the girl has dated a million wrong guys. Then she settles for the one who rubs her feet and watches movies with her on Saturday nights. Trust me the only reason that's classic is because the nice guy is the last option you girls have," Troy responded.

"What about chivalry?" Sharpay said looking towards Zeke with a smile. "Real men know how to behave."

"Yea, it's called tricks." Troy leaned back and looked around the table. "We open doors, we pull out chairs and we flip the bill, all just a bunch of tricks until we figure out the right combination to get into your pants."

"Wow," Ryan's eyes opened wide and he looked over at Kelsi and then at Troy. This was the man she choose over him? This was her knight in shining amour in all his glory?

"Why can't a guy just be nice?" Gabriella placed her fork down and lifted her glass.

"Look in the fairy tales there is always something in it for the hero. No guy ever takes the first step unless he thinks he's going to get somewhere."

Taylor looked at him disgusted, "Why is it all about sex with you?"

"Never said it was about sex on that part," Troy said pointing to Taylor. "Look, plain and simple," he said standing up from his seat to take the apple from her tray. "If a guy likes you, he's only going to ask you out if there's 95% chance you'll say yes. A guy will only open the door and pull out your chair if there's a 50% chance the date is going well, a guy will flip the bill without fuss if he had a good time. He'll take you all the way to the door if there's a 25% chance he's either getting a good night kiss or a second date. No one does anything without something in it for them."

Kelsi rolled her eyes and looked over at Sharpay who was staring at him with silent wonder. "Truth from the lips of an asshole," she said looking over at Ryan with a smile. "Taking notes boys?"

"I would but somehow I don't think the lessons for me?" Ryan replied as he placed his hand under his chin.

"Dude that is the most honest piece of bullshit I've ever heard." Zeke said with a small smile on his lips. "I would like to know more about how your men treat their mates."

"Well you came to the right table." Chad looked over at Taylor and shrugged. "Got to admit it Tay, some of this is true."

Troy nodded and Taylor shrugged her shoulders.

"What about for the girl?" Gabriella said before Troy could lean back in a victory.

"What about her?"

"Why does she do it?" Gabriella said leaning back.

"My Grandmother once told me that women do not want to be loved because they're pretty, or good, or well bred, or graceful, or intelligent, but because they are themselves." Troy looked around the table and smiled. "Love is as much of an object as it is an obsession, everybody wants it, everybody seeks it, but few ever achieve it, those who do will cherish it, be lost in it, and among all, never... never forget it. No woman wants to snuggle up with a cat and good book." He said ending on Gabriella. "We cease loving ourselves if no one loves us. So to answer your question you date guy after guy, prick after asshole in search for that one that's going to take the time and make you feel special."

"If I were a girl I'd fuck you," Chad said in low voice.

Taylor and Sharpay giggled and Kelsi smiled. Troy looked over at Gabriella who looked down at her plate and calmly closed her eyes. Troy felt a pinch of guilt in his stomach; maybe he went a bit too far about the cat and book.


	11. Chapter 11

Gabriella walked into the theater building and down the rolls of chairs where people were spread out chatting and mingling. She felt knot in her stomach, she was going to have to sing in front of all of these people. Spotting Kelsi who was sitting at a small table positioned down in front of the stage she made her way over.

"I honestly thought you might back out of this," she said looking up at Gabriella with a smile. "I'm happy I was wrong."

Gabriella grabbed the strap of her bag a bit tighter. "What do I have to do?"

Kelsi smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder for comfort, "trust me you have nothing to worry about, most of the people here are dancers or back-up singers there are only two other girls trying out for Cinderella."

Gabriella looked around the room and nodded, it didn't clam her nerves, it didn't make her feel better. Gabriella took a deep breath and jerked when she heard a loud thud on stage.

"My name is Mrs, Lowell," the woman said. Her hair was a fiery red and her eyes a dark blue. "Tonight we are looking for a Cinderella and a Stepmother. If you are hoping to get another part the spots have been filled."

Gabriella and Kelsi went to take a seat in front as the room settled down and everyone paid attention to the woman on stage.

"I've been teaching theater at this university for 12 years, I graduated from this school and I have been in charge of this department ever since. If some of you are in my classes then you know how I want things to be done, but for the new faces let me get this straight. You will read for us, then depending on the reading you will sing for us. I don't care if your feelings get hurt I don't care if you have stage fright. The theater is a place of grace, class and confidence. If I tell you to leave, it was nice of you to come, try to join a theater class next semester for improvement."

When the lady was done talking Kelsi stood up with her clip board and walked to the front of the stage. Gabriella closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She'd been in high school plays sung a bit for her father's church when she was younger. There wasn't a logical reason to be nervous but she was.

"Let's have Melody and Silvia first, Silvia is going for the stepmother Melody is going for Cinderella," Kelsi said reading her clip board and then walking back to her seat.

Gabriella watched as Ryan who was by the stage steps handed the girls their scripts and then prepped them on the scene. When they took the stage they stood facing the audience. Gabriella watched them read through the scene with small smile. The girls weren't horrible they just giggled through some of it and remained unattached. When the girls were done Mrs. Lowell stood up to address them.

"Thank you and good night girls. We are looking for passion not giggles. If I wanted immaturity I'd teach kindergartners," she said before taking her seat again. Gabriella looked around the theater to see Troy coming in and taking a seat in the back. What was he doing here?

Next up was a girl named Martha for the role of evil step mother and Cindy for Cinderella. Kelsi rolled her eyes and went back to her seat. If ever there was a more dramatic scene, Cindy made it so. Her character was overflowing with dramatic art.

"Stop." Mrs. Lowell stood up, "Martha stay put, Cindy get out of my theater."

Kelsi stuck up the middle finger and smiled as Cindy walked off the stage.

"Kelsi this golden girl you have better make it through, we're running out of time and people who take this seriously."

"She will, Mrs. Lowell." Kelsi motioned for Gabriella to take the stage.

Gabriella walked up the stage stairs and Ryan handed her the script. "I'm cheering for you," he said and Gabriella smiled as she gave him a quick hug of thanks and luck.

Kelsi smiled at the interaction, it seemed as though Ryan had moved on from her to Gabriella. Just before they started working Ryan had kept asking if Gabriella had said anything about him and Kelsi knew all too well what he going through. The pain of crushes could be awful.

Gabriella came up to Martha and smiled.

"Ready?" she said looking out into the audience and the back at Gabriella who nodded. After scanning it quickly Gabriella nodded again and took her stance.

"Stepmother?"

"What isss it nooow?" Martha said annoyed as she looked down at Gabriella.

Placing her arms behind her back she looked down up at her with hope, "I was wondering about the ball, all eligible women in the kingdom are invited an-"

"And I suppose that you think the prince is going to take one look at you and fall madly in love. Ha," cutting her off and throwing her head back

Gabriella smile melted on her face and she looked down before speaking again. "I didn't … I didn't mean that-

"Take my advice Cinderella, know your place and be satisfied with what you got." Martha smiled with a snarky grin and then added. "I promise you, you'll be much happier."

"Well, if, if my father were alive…"

"Well he's not is he," Martha said with sudden anger flaring in her eyes. There was a slight pause before Gabriella spoke again.

"He's alive in my heart."

Martha folded her arms and looked Gabriella up and down. "Don't cling to the past Cinderella. It's not very attractive."

There was clapping from the audience and Martha and Gabriella both bowed.

"Well she can act but can she sing?" Mrs. Lowell said gathering her sheet music. "Martha congratulations, I'm giving you the Stepmother roll."

"Yesss," Martha said pumping her fist in the air.

Gabriella smiled and then looked back in the audience as Troy got up from his seat.

"I'll sing with her Mrs. Lowell," he called as he walked up with his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella's eyes narrowed, she didn't need his help, didn't want his hand out. Rolling her eyes she bit her lip and walked over to Ryan to retrieve the paper that Mrs. Lowell gave to him.

"Wonderful, Kelsi darling will you pay piano for them?"

"Yes Mrs. Lowell," she said taking to the stairs on the other side of the stage where the piano was. Gabriella looked over the music and the words she knew the song, do I love you because you're Beautiful. When Troy came up on stage she took a step back.

"What's the matter Calculator? Stage fight?"

"Don't call me that," she warned.

Troy smirked and looked over at kelsi who was adjusting herself at the keys. With a nod Kelsi began the music and Troy placed the piece of paper to the side, he'd been practicing with Kelsi in his down time and already knew this song along with another one.

His voice began and Gabriella felt every ounce of resistant's give away. His voice was soft and somewhat deep without being harsh. "Do I love you because you're beautiful, or are you beautiful because I love you? Am I making believe I see in you a girl too lovely to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you? Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"

The music fluttered and everyone held their breath as Gabriella took a step back. If she was going to do this right she need the space to think clearly looking down at the paper she stared at it instead of him.

"Am I making believe I see in you a man too perfect to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful, or are you wonderful because I want you?"

Troy was taken aback by the beauty in her voice the soft thrills of melody that hummed along with the piano and without missing a cue he joined in. "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"

Troy pulled the paper from her hands and placed a finger underneath her chin the music played and he stared into her brown eyes as they sang the next line in time with each other. "Are you the sweet invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?" the sound of the voices echoed in the air around them and everyone clapped Mrs. Lowell up on her feet.

"Beautiful, there are tears in my eyes, I loved it I want more of it." Coming up to the stage she held out a hand to Gabriella who broke away from Troy's touch abruptly as if he were on fire.

"Welcome, Gabriella, to the theater."

Gabriella smiled and then looked over at Kelsi who held two thumbs up in her direction. Looking back where she left Troy she found him standing there staring at her oddly, almost as if he was trying to look past her but couldn't. Something inside told her this wasn't a good thing.

Once everyone was clearing out Troy jumped off the stage and walked over to Gabriella. "Hey, congrats," he said holding out a hand in what he hopped to be a peace offering.

Gabriella swept her hair up into a ponytail and then picked up her bag. "Thanks." Just as she was about to walk off he jumped in front of her again.

"Your voice is really amazing and I can just tell that you really love singing as much as I do," he said placing his hand on a chair and placing his weight on it.

"I do,"

"Then how come your not studying it?" Troy asked a bit curious, "I mean I'm just wondering why math?"

"My father likes music, my mother doesn't, I live with her, I deal." Gabriella walked around him and he reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Gabriella, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way earlier it wasn't my intention." He said as she looked down at him with her brown eyes. "I just want to let you know if you need anything at all I'm here."

"Noted, can I go now?" she said her stomach twisting from the feel of his warm skin against hers.

"Free as a bird," he said lifting his hands and watching her turn and walk away.


	12. Chapter 12

Troy bent down to retrieve a wire a behind the speaker and plug it in. "There you go,"

Kelsi smiled her pink halter top dress clung to her curves. "I'm happy you're doing this tonight," she said holding up her red plastic cup.

"Are you now?" Troy stood up coming awfully close to her his chest mere inches away from her.

Kelsi nodded and lifted her cup to her lips to hide her smirk. "Means I get to drink and party."

"Yet here you are in the DJ box, with me," he said with a slight chuckle and leaned back to move over to the computer.

Kelsi's smile faltered and she placed her cup to the side, "You're an asshole."

"Am I?" Troy said looking back at her hand reaching into his pocket for a cord to link his IPod.

"So what did you think about Gabi last night?" she said crossing her arms.

Troy rolled his eyes and plugged in his IPod. "She's got something, and that's all I'm going to say."

"I saw that look in your eyes."

Troy took a deep breath and placed his hands on his hips, in the process his muscles flexed and his demeanor changed. "What look?"

"You like her," Kelsi smiled and lifted her drink back up to her lips.

"Yeah, I thought she was good, Alright?" Troy said shifting through his play list and not making eye contact.

"Well I think her and Ryan have a thing going on."

"Not possible," Troy said placing the IPod down.

Kelsi took a long sip and then shrugged her shoulders. "I hope you come down and at least save a dance for me," she said in her best sultry voice.

"I don't know Kelsi, I'm doing all this alone." He felt bad for rejecting her, but he also had to be firm.

"Sorry." Kelsi put her cup down and she bit her lip as she looked down at the stage floor.

"Look you're a great person Kelsi, as a friend I honor, cherish and I adore you, but I'm just not into you romantically." Troy felt his shoulder tension and his fingers itch for a cigarette.

"I understand."

Troy placed both hands on the table and looked out into the crowd. "I don't expect you to."

"Zeke and Sharpay are getting along really well," Kelsi said her eyes filling with tears a bit.

"Good for them."

It was quiet for a moment and then she spoke again "Chad and Taylor are at the poetry jam tonight, he asked his morning."

"I know,"

Kelsi walked over to the exit and looked back at Troy's hard form before walking away.

Gabriella looped her arm in Sharpay's as they walked into the student center. Gabriella wore a green summer dress and curls; Sharpay was clad in a pink tang top and white pants with a pony tail.

"This place looks hopping," Gabriella said leaning in close to Sharpay.

"We have to find Zeke and Ryan, look there's lover boy on stage." Sharpay pointed to Troy and Kelsi were talking.

"They look cute together," Gabriella said not meaning it.

"You're so impossible," Sharpay said pulling her over to the drink table where Zeke and Ryan were leaning and watching these two girls dancing with each other.

_**V is for vanity, every time I look at me  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on, yeah  
V is for vanity, thank you mom and daddy cause  
I turn myself on, yeah  
I turn myself on (get into it)**_

Mirror mirror on the wall  
Who's the sexiest of them all  
Never mind, I am  
I am (oh she's so hot and sexy)  
(Ha!) Yeah I am, that's right  
No-no-no wonder she's cocky

"So I take the entertainment is good?" Sharpay said moving herself between them.

Gabriella smiled as they both shook their heads looking away from the girls on the dance floor and into their drinks.

Ryan shrugged his shoulders, "Did you talk to Kelsi,"

"Tonight I will," Gabriella nodded with a small smile.

Ryan smiled and looked at Zeke who nodded and held up his glass. Sharpay leaned into Zeke and smiled. "Maybe you could dance with me," she said with wink, "I'm a good dancer."

"Not a problem." Zeke held out his hand and led her to the dance floor. Leaving Gabriella and Ryan alone as she took Zeke's seat, crossing her legs she looked out to everyone else dancing and then over at Ryan.

"Did you do the essay for econ yet?"

Ryan shook his head and smiled. "I'll work on it tomorrow, I guess." There was a silence between them and then he turned on his side. "What about you?"

"Done."

Ryan eyes opened wide and he slowly turned to look back at everyone else. "That's crazy."

"Just good time management." Gabriella nodded as she watched Sharpay slide her body along Zeke's. She could never dance like that with anyone. Not that she was conscious about her body there was just something about being that intimate with some one that made her a bit more conservative. Tilting her head she watched this one couple practically having sex with their clothes on.

Ryan perked up when Kelsi appeared before them. "Hey," she said looking at the odd gap between Gabriella and Ryan.

"Hey, can I get you a drink?" Ryan offered.

Kelsi turned around and looked at the stage and then back at him. She was so focused of getting out she didn't notice she forgot her drink. "Sure," she said leaning on the table and turning to tilt her head to what Gabriella was looking at.

Ryan walked away to get her drink and Kelsi looked at Gabriella with a smile. "Do you like to dance?"

Gabriella pulled her eyes away from the couple and looked at Kelsi. "God no, well I mean, I do, but-"

"Not like that," Kelsi finished.

Gabriella shook her head then looked in the direction that Ryan left in. "You know I kept meaning to tell you, but Ryan loves to dance," she said hopeful.

Kelsi frowned, "god that must suck ass for you,"

Gabriella made a puzzled face. "Oh, it doesn't bother me,"

Kelsi shrugged her shoulders and watched Sharpay and Zeke dance. "They look good together."

"You know who's good looking?" Gabriella said leaning forward and rubbing her leg.

"If you say that beaver kid we're through."

"Oh my god no, Ryan."

"Good, that's healthy."

"Sorry?"

"It's important that you think he's attractive."

"Really?"

"Of course I'm so happy to hear you say that."

"I didn't think you'd care about what I thought," Gabriella said biting her lip.

"I do."

Ryan handed Kelsi her drink and smiled as she took it. "Thanks," When Kelsi went to down the drink Gabriella held her thumb up and winked at Ryan who smiled and returned the thumbs up.

Troy watched as Kelsi mingled with Ryan and Gabriella, how Ryan kept his focus on Kelsi, how Gabriella resorted to watching people. Then his worst nightmare ensued.

"I've been looking for you," the voice said as she wrapped her manicured fingers around his chest. "How's your Grandmother, you never told me anything after you and Chad decided I wasn't cool anymore."

"Get lost Cindy," Troy said going back to his equipment. That night when she came to his room, he'd gotten the call from his father earlier that day. he'd yet to talk to Chad or anyone, found himself drinking and valuable.

"Oh come on word on the street says Chad's with that black girl from Boston," Cindy said walking over to the speaker and lifting herself up on top of it. Her jean skirt hiked up and Troy didn't look.

"All the more reason for you to get lost." Picking up a packet of Cd's he flipped through them.

"I never had you pegged as an AV guy."

"Funny I always had you pegged as a slut."

Cindy smiled and looked out into the crowd. "Come on Troy, we could both be really happy. I mean that night you really opened up to me, I remember holding your hand while you cried and tasting you lips when you decided you didn't care."

Troy shook his head and selected the next play list. "Your nothing but a bed warmer Cindy."

"And that little Spanish girl down there? What is she?"

Troy turned around and let out a huff. "Night, Cindy."

"Well, well, well. What do you know? Looks like the big bad wolf found a red riding hood after all." With a roll of her eyes she pushed herself down and swayed her hips towards the exit. Troy was a step away from deeming the stage off limits. Looking out into the crowd he noticed Ryan asking Kelsi to dance and watching Gabriella as she sipped on some fruity drink.

Troy picked up the mic and held it up. "You guy wanna party tonight!"

The crowd cheered and Troy stood in front of his key board placing the mic in its socket, "Let me see the ladies in the house get up and dance, there's no such thing as wall flowers in my world. The music started and Troy smiled as girls rushed to the front of the crowd.

("Daddy's Little Girl" Jesse McCartney)

_**You just turned eighteen a week ago  
You want to learn what you don't know  
You're grown up don't need permission  
Find out what you've been missin'  
It took some time but now you really want to figure out  
Just what it is that all the other girls are talkin' 'bout**_

His fingers danced along his key board and he began adding rhythm and drums pressing buttons and creating the bet as he sang.  
_**  
And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby**_

I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're  
I think you're

Girls went crazy, but, Gabriella remained seated and watched as he dominated the room. Until their eyes almost seemed to meet but that was impossible, he wouldn't be looking at her even if she was drunk.  
_**  
You've always followed all the rules  
Done just what you're supposed to  
Stick the key in the ignition and light it up  
Have a taste of what it's like to be old enough  
Move your body baby let me see you work it  
Looking at you make me wanna blow a circuit**_

And it's driving you're mama crazy  
'Cause daddy's little girl is now my baby  


Troy smiled into the crowd bobbing his head as he sang, Kelsi and Sharpay were running to the back their intentions on Gabriella.

_**I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
**_

"Guy's really I'm fine," Gabriella said as they took hold of her arms. "Really I'm not a groupie?"

"You need to grow a pair of ovaries." Sharpay said hoisting her up with a final tug. Kelsi laughed and they made their way back to the front push and shoving between dancing girls and screaming girls. _**  
**_

_**Tell me girl if I'm mistaken  
All the signals that you're makin'  
Brought you to the road you're takin'  
So come on, come on  
Come on, come on, let's go**_

Troy looked down and saw Gabriella up close as she stood there with her arms crossed laughing at her friends as they danced around her._****_

Girl shake what your mama gave you  
Shake it like you're trying to break it  
'Bout to start an earthquake

_**I think you're ready baby  
I think you're ready baby  
Come on and get it baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
I think you're ready baby  
Daddy's little girl is ready baby yeah  
I think you're ready baby  
I think you're, I think you're  
**_

Troy pulled away from the key board and the music stopped. Girls were cheering and guys throwing up their fist and making wolf howls. This was what control felt like, doing something for himself and not anyone else. Taking a bow he walked over to the laptop and changed the setting bringing up a playlist and letting it spin. He needed water, and a bathroom break.

The music restarted and people drifted into groups and continued to dance. Zeke and Ryan both took Gabriella hand and moved her around as she laughed and spun under their arms. Taking Kelsi hand and doing a fake tango.

Troy walked past them from the sidelines pausing for a second to watch her laugh, her hair bouncing as Gabriella and Sharpay held their noses and scuba dived. Troy felt himself chuckle and then he turned to make his way to the back.

"Nice song Troy."

Troy turned to see it was the redhead from yesterday. "Hey, thanks."

"Cleo," she said extending her hand towards him.

"Well, you could be my Cleopatra anytime," he said kissing the palm of her hand.

A blush came to her cheeks and she began to move seductively to the music, "Wanna dance with me?"

Troy smiled, he could use the bathroom and get water later, and after all what kind of guy would he be if he left this pretty little lady with a frown. "I'd love to."

Kelsi clutched onto Ryan as he spun her back in her body landing against his and her eyes traveling up to see his gray ones looking down at her with a slight desire. They were still for a moment as the room almost drifted.

"You have the best brown eye's I've ever seen," his voice was low as he spoke to her.

Kelsi blushed as she looked over his shoulder and spotted Troy with the red head. Kelsi felt a pinch of pain as his hands ran down along the curves her body, her long red hair over her shoulders. Her mouth opened with a smile as she rubbed her butt against Troy's front.

"You alright?" Ryan said looking at her with curiosity.

Kelsi turned to see Gabriella dancing with Sharpay, what made her any different than the redhead. All over a guy who was the object of someone else's obsession. She knew what that pain felt like. The feeling of being worthy of friendship yet unworthy of love was something she hated and would bet that Gabriella would feel the same. If Gabriella saw her it would break her heart because she would be betrayed by her friend. She couldn't do that to her.

"Kelsi?"

Looking back at Ryan she quickly unattached herself and walked away, through the crowd and out the door.

Ryan watched as she left, had he done something wrong. Was it what he said? Did it come off as Creepy?

Zeke placed a hand on his shoulder and Ryan looked over at him as he offered a sympathy smile. "I don't think it was you." Zeke motioned behind him and Ryan turned to see Troy and the red head making out as they danced.

Ryan felt his chest implode from the rejection, who was he kidding?


	13. Chapter 13

Gabriella woke up the next morning and decided it was time to start her routine. Putting her hair up in a pony tail and putting on her running shorts and East High T-shirt. After tying her shoes she snuck out of the room and made her way outside.

With the ear pieces in her ear she began jogging around the campus, the sound of the songs she was suppose to be learning for the play. She listened to the words as she zoned out and stood on a steady course. Bringing up her hand she check the time and in her loss of vision she bumped into someone and rather than knocking them over she pushed herself and she fell into the grass.

"Shit, I didn't see you." The voice said as Gabriella pulled her ear pieces out. "Chad's going to kill me if you're hurt."

Gabriella felt hands lifting her up and she got to her feet and looked into the blue eyes she could swear were haunting her daydreams as well as her night dreams. "Troy?"

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

Gabriella shook her head and pushed his hands away from her face. "Why are you all the way over here on south campus?"

"Alright, you know where we are and who I am. What's your name?"

"Gabriella Marie Montez, I'm 19 years old and a freshman at New York University, I live in New Mexico with my mother Laura Montez a nurse and the Children's Hope Hospital," she said jerking away from him.

"I'll have to confirm all that later with Chad, but I'm going to say your good." Troy shoved his hands in his pockets and watched as she looked around for any by standers. "Its 5 am, no campus is alive at this time."

Gabriella looked back at him and then at his clothes. He was wearing the same thing from last night. "Oh my god," Gabriella covered her face. "This is that walk of shame thing isn't it?" which meant he just had sex. The thought of Troy's body in the act of sex made her insides warm up and she felt the blush hit her cheeks immediately.

"Yeah, I guess it is," Troy said with a smile from her reaction.

"I'm going to just go now?" she said taking a step and wincing as she felt he left ankle pinch.

Troy instantly came to her left side propping her up. "I think you sprained it," he said looking down at it.

"Shit."

Troy better positioned himself and let out a breath, "It's alright a little ice and Tylenol you'll be good by tomorrow."

Gabriella took in a whiff of his body it was definitely musky and she felt a bit of jealously over the unnamed girl. "So I take it you had a good night,"

"I've had better," he said without a second thought and began to walk a bit as they got ready for the long walk back to north.

"That's not very nice to say," She said as she limped along side him her side rubbing against him.

"She barked."

"Barked?" Gabriella looked at him oddly.

"You know, woof, woof… like a dog."

"Oh my god," Gabriella busted out laughing and they stopped while she caught her balance.

"It's not that funny, she freaked me out." Troy got a scent of her body and he smiled. She smelled like soap, but just plain soap, it was a soft soap.

They began to walk again. "So do you always sneak out at 5 am and knock joggers off the paths?"

"You'd be the first." Troy laughed a bit as she giggled. She had a cute giggle. Chad was going to kill him. "So how do you like your work study?"

"The library is nice, I like the quiet and the free time I have to read or do homework while I work."

"Sounds sweet, my work study is the music gigs, we play dj for the campus parties along with work in the tec room."

"So your very well rounded with the whole singing, acting, history, computers and well women," she said with a shrug.

"My father owns his own company, my mother was a singer/actor in theater and my grandmother doesn't believe in calling a repairman," he laughed.

"Your family seems very successful," Gabriella said thinking about her own family and feeling a bit ashamed. Her father walked out when she was seven for a woman half her mother's age, last she heard of him he was in Puerto Rico sailing boats.

"Not really, dad wanted me to do basket ball, mom wanted me in the drama club. My house was stressful and quiet most of the time."

Gabriella felt bad for him and she let out a sigh, "My dad left my mom for a girl a little older than me,"

"My mother died a few years ago and I think a part of my dad died too," Troy offered. Now with his grandmother's condition Troy could only imagine that he loose his father entirely.

"Well at least they were in love despite their differences."

"True. So I bet you were shipped around a lot parent to parent. Christmas with dad New Years with mom short of thing."

Gabriella shrugged. "My dad signed over his parental rights to my mother, and the last I heard of him he had a little boy and was sailing boats for a living."

Troy was quiet, he didn't know what to say, he couldn't image how much that must hurt. Here he was upset about the people he loved the most dying and here she was because her father chose to leave. No matter how bad things got or how much he'd miss his grandmother she wasn't leaving him by choice.

"I'm alright with it, l mean he was there until I was seven, I had a father for a while and part of me is okay with that, I mean he wasn't in love with my mom anymore."

"Yeah but still," Troy said holding her up a little more as they waited at a red light.

"Trust me when they fall out of love, they get mean, I'm happy he left."

Troy remained silent as they crossed the street. He felt like an ass for thinking so poorly of his own family. Ashamed of his father, now looking at it Troy felt bad; at least his father was still in love with his mother; he hadn't left Troy and forgotten about him.

When they got to the dorm Gabriella winced as she looked up the stairs. "This is going to take forever," she said.

"No it won't," Troy said as he bent down and scooped her up her hand wrapping around his neck and her legs curling in under her arm.

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining armor." Her voice was low as she looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Well my grandfather was a super hero." He winked making his way up the stairs.

Gabriella laughed as they continued to climb when he got to the second floor he paused. He was having a good time; he didn't realize how much of a good time until he got to her floor and realized it was over.

"Well how's this for a Sunday morning," he said walking down the hall to her door. She was still in his arms he enjoyed the feel of her small frame against him. And so far she hadn't requested to be put down. Nothing about this was wrong was it? It was just a friend helping a friend. He wasn't going back on his word.

"It's good," she smiled. "Best morning I've had." Gabriella felt the embarrassment on her face after said it. Was getting her ankle sprained really the definition of the best morning ever? Then she felt a pinch of guilt for Kelsi. She shouldn't be letting on like this. She shouldn't be smiling at him or enjoying the fact that he hadn't put her down yet. She was a horrible friend.

Troy knocked on the door with his foot and Taylor voice mumbled on the other side.

"Maybe you should put me down now?" she said in low voice.

"Right," Troy said putting her down gently.

The door opened as Gabriella's feet touched the floor and Taylor stood there in her pjs looking at them both. "What happen to you?" She said looking down at Gabriella's ankle it was swollen by now and Gabriella had it up as she leaned on Troy.

"I fell."

Sharpay came to the door and reached for Gabriella. "Oh my god, are you alright?"

"Sharp pain, a little ice and Tylenol I'll be good by tomorrow." Gabriella limped into the room and Troy stood in the doorway. Watching as Sharpay sat her down in a big comfy chair and moved a stool over for her foot.

"I'll get her some ice," Troy said to Taylor as she looked back him.

"Thanks Troy," it wasn't a smile or a frown but Taylor was thankful.

"No problem."

When Troy was gone Taylor turned around to Gabriella and Sharpay as Sharpay was removing her shoe and sock.

"Is it bad?"

"A little swollen, not broken or anything," Sharpay said examining it, pushing her blond strands away from her face.

"How did you fall?" Taylor said sitting down on the edge of her bed. Her dark hair was braided into two pigtails and she had on a go green t-shirt.

"I was jogging and I bumped into Troy, I fell into the bushes and not very lady like I might add." Gabriella thought of herself face first in the grass. Her limps waving about as she tried to break her fall. The short scream she was sure she made on impact. "I want to close my eye and wake up on graduation day."

"Sounds like something I'd say after a tailgating party." Troy walked back into the room with an ice pack in his hands. "I had this in my fridge, it helps when I sprain something so…" he handed it to Sharpay who nodded and then placed it on Gabriella's ankle.

"And what were you doing out at 5 in morning?" Taylor asked.

"A walk of shame," Troy said with a small smirk. "Although trust me running into her made my morning."

Gabriella felt a small smile come to her lips. Did he really mean that? What did it matter if he did?

"Well you ladies have everything under control so I'm going to …"

"Yeah I think that's best, thanks for getting her here." Taylor saw him out the door and before he could say another word she shut the door.

"Taylor!" Sharpay said standing up and pointing at the door.

"He's bad news, and I don't trust him." Taylor locked the door and crossed her arms.

"He's our friend," Sharpay said rolling her eyes and walking over to her desk. "You have to cave some time."

Taylor opened up her magazine, "Yeah and when that day comes I'll try."

Gabriella looked from girl to girl and shook her head in silence. This was going to be a long bed written day.


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella sat at her laptop with her leg up. The swelling had gone down and she was could move it just a bit. Taylor sat on her bed reading while Sharpay worked on some kind of homework for her art class. The room was a soft quite, as they all seemed to be in their own little world. Gabriella was reading a letter back from her mother when a small window opened on her screen.

_Rhythmmaker69: so you've never heard of 3 days grace?_

Gabriella looked up at Taylor a bit worried about someone seeing her. Gabriella looked at the screen and then at Taylor, should she respond. She looked at the box for a moment longer and second message pop up.

_Rhythmmaker69: Don't freak out on me I'm not stalking you, I got your screen name from the class roster _

Troy was sitting at his desk staring at the screen; he didn't know why he wanted to talk to her. Lord knows this was a bad idea but he thought maybe he should check on her, see if she was alright. After all that was a polite thing to do right?

_Bookworm17: that sounds like something a stalker would say. _

Troy chuckled and brought his hands up to type.

_Rhythmmaker69: Trust me I'm not stalking you… I'm not the stalker type, I'm lazy._

Gabriella looked up at Taylor who leaned back onto her pillows and took a deep breath. Taylor would flip if she knew what she was doing. It was like going behind enemy lines or something.

_Bookworm17: alright._

_Rhytmmaker69: .com/watch?v=Ud4HuAzHEUc _

_Bookworm17: what is that?_

_Rhytmmaker69: 3 days grace video, it's my favorite song_

Gabriella reached into the drawer beside her bed and took out her pink headphones. Putting them into her ears she looked around the room and then click on the link. Gabriella watched the black screen load and then the man popped on the screen.

_Rhytmmaker69: do you like it?_

Troy waited silently looking over at his text book and then at the screen, he had homework to do. He had his songs to work on. He had friends he could be with, yet here he was hanging on her every word.

_Bookworm17: it was deep … I guess._

Troy sighed and shook his head.

_Rhytmmaker69: guess? Come on that was greatness_

_Bookworm17: Well have you ever heard of Paramore _

_Rhytmmaker69: Who?_

_Bookworm17: .com/watch?v=mgJ8BZi3vTA&feature=channel_

_Rhythmmaker69: This is?_

_Bookworm17: My favorite video._

_Rhythmmaker69: fair. _

Troy clicked on the link and watched the video it was a nice song, slow and seemed pretty good, in his opinion one of the best bands with a girl singer he ever heard.

_Rhythmmaker69: So that was interesting,_

_Bookworm17: that was greatness. _

_Rhythmmaker69: LoL slowdown 3 days grace is still better._

Gabriella smiled and looked over at Sharpay who was asking Taylor's opinion about colors.

_Rhythmmaker69: How's your ankle?_

_Bookworm17: better I can move it more then I could earlier._

_Rhythmmaker69: anything I can do?_

Gabriella thought for a moment and then looked down at the screen.

_Rhythmmaker69: hungry?_

Troy held his breath for a moment. What was he doing?

_Bookworm17: yes_

Gabriella frowned as she looked at the computer screen it'd been 20 minutes and she was still staring at her last response. _Bookworm17: yes. _ God she was a idiot. Looking up she seen Sharpay cleaning off her desk.

"Finished your homework?"

"Yup, and I'm going to go for a walk with Zeke," She smiled.

"That boy is fine," Taylor said turning the pages of her book. "See that's the kind of boy you need to be running into." Taylor looked in Gabriella's direction.

"What makes Troy such a bad guy?" she said looking at her computer screen.

Taylor put her book down and let out a sigh. "Despite him being disloyal, rude, cancer bearing, and a whore I don't know maybe I don't like his voice."

"Well I might be seeing more of him," Gabriella said with a shrug. "I mean he's the prince to Cinderella after all," she added.

"That's school related."

Sharpay came out from her closet and shook her head at Taylor. "Well I think you're wrong, he's not a bad guy, just not a high school boy either."

"I don't expect him to be a high school boy, but I do expect him to act like a human bean." Taylor pointed at Sharpay and looked over her wardrobe. "You need to let me borrow those shoes."

Sharpay looked down at her black boots with a small heal and zipper.

"Aren't you over doing it just for ice cream?" Gabriella said with a smile.

There was a knock on the door and Sharpay walked over to answer it. "Please like I'm really just going for the ice cream." Gabriella and Taylor laughed at the same time.

"Sounds like this is where the party is," Troy's voice made all the hairs on the back of Gabriella neck stand up and her laughter stopped abruptly.

"Troy, Chad, what a pleasure, come right in." Sharpay moved out of the doorway and the two boys walked in carrying two pizza's.

"What is this?" Taylor said bring her legs underneath her and looking at Chad with a smile.

"Well a little bird told me that you were hungry," Troy said opening a sausage pizza before Gabriella.

The heat rushed to her face and she instantly felt foolish about getting upset that he hadn't responded to her last message. She giggled and he sat down at the edge of her bed and set the pizza box aside.

"So, Troy told me what happen to your ankle, how is it?" Chad asked with a concerned smile as he offered Sharpay a slice.

"No thanks, Zeke said we could get ice cream," she said grabbing her purse. "Later guys,"

"Later," Taylor called as she grabbed a slice from the box.

"It feels fine; I can move it more," reaching for a slice of pizza her hand accidently bushed against Troy's.

Troy jerked a bit and then smiled. Touching her was no go zone; he had to stay away from touching her.

"Good, so I won't kill him," Chad joked as took a bite out of his pizza.

Troy shrugged his shoulders and looked at Gabriella with a smile. "I told you he would."

Gabriella smiled and then looked back toward her cousin. "I got the part."

"That's great!" Chad smiled wide and he got up to give her a high five. "You mom is so gonna come out for opening night."

"I hope so," Gabriella said as she looked back at Troy. "Is your dad coming?"

"No," Troy finished his slice and smiled. "My dad's last theater visit was when my mom sang the part of Carmen."

"Shame." Gabriella felt her heart pinch and her thoughts about Troy get a little softer.

"My mom and dad are coming out for parent's day," Taylor said with a smile.

"My mom said she was taking a vacation from work and using me as an excuse," Chad took another slice. "I think she's going to Florida."

"My mom would know, I'll ask." Gabriella closed her laptop and put it to the side making a mental note to call her mom later.

Troy remained on his best behavior for the rest of the night, they joked about the classes they were taking, about the people they met so far and all the while Gabriella enjoyed the company. This wasn't like high school; it wasn't like being 14 anymore or Chad's younger cousin. This was a small family she could call her own. A little piece of happiness she could say she was growing into.

The next day she was feeling much better on her feet. She gotten up early but she couldn't jog just yet so she took a shower and got dress. She face booked her mother about her ankle and making new friends then she came into work. Gabriella looked at the books on her re-shelving cart. "Lord Bryon I do believe you're a cad of all sorts." She said placing the book in its proper place on the shelf.

"Does talking to them make it easier to put away?"

Gabriella jerked and looked over at Troy as he stood beside her cart. He wasn't there a second ago she was sure of that. "Where did you come from?"

"Just walking through, thought I'd stop and ask about your ankle but you seem to be fine," Troy shrugged and switched his books over to a different hand. She was wearing a pair of overall he hadn't seen those on a girl since the fifth grade. Her hair was braided in one long braid, just a few strands loose and drifting around her face.

"It is better, not a full recovery but I can walk on it." Gabriella picked up another book and placed it on the shelf.

"So wanna run lines together or something?"

Gabriella looked at him and noticed his discomfort. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, why would anything be wrong, I mean I'm just asking if you want to study basically. It's not a date or anything?" he gave a nervous laugh at the end and Gabriella arched her brow.

"You're weird."

Walking past him with another book she placed it on the shelf and Troy stood in his place a look of annoyance on his face. He wasn't doing this right, he was thinking of her naked and trying to picture her as a sister at the same time and it wasn't working. Taking a moment he cleared his head. They had to be friends, like him and Kelsi, he just had to flip it off.

"Gabriella I want to help you," he said turning to watch her put another book away.

"I'd like that."

Troy smiled and he let a breath to clear his mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How come you're not with Kelsi?"

Troy's eyebrow rose as he looked at her oddly. "What do mean not with Kelsi?"

"She likes you, you know." Pausing with her hand on the spine of the book she looked at him with a nervous smile and bit her lip. This wasn't her confession to say, she had no right giving up information like that, but the romantic in her had a small hope for Kelsi even it if it meant her and Ryan would be sharing a pint of Ben and Jerry's.

"I know."

Gabriella jerked back a little and her eyes widened. "So you like her?"

"She's a good friend." Troy said grabbing a book from her cart and reading the spine then setting it on the shelf.

Gabriella doubled checked the book and then looked at him oddly. "She likes you, likes you," she said bobbing her head a bit.

"What are you …five?" Troy smirked and he picked up another book.

Gabriella took it from his hands. "You know what I mean," she said in a harsh whisper as she pulled the book to her chest.

"Look, Kelsi is different. I just don't see her that way, I respect her. I mean when we first met sure she was shag worthy but there is something about her that I just respected a lot more." Troy shrugged his shoulders and picked up another book from the cart. "This may come as a shock to you but I don't have sex with every girl I come in contact with."

"Could have fooled me," she mumbled as she placed the book on the shelf.

"Jealous?" his smirk made her hands a bit sweaty.

"No, I wouldn't do that to kelsi," Gabriella gave him a sideways glance. "And I'm not interested."

"Well you wrong about that because I get an interested vibe from you," Troy said opening the book and looking down to read the inside page. What are you doing? You shouldn't be curious about her interest. Troy thought to himself as he looked back up at her.

"Maybe you're just to full of it," she said bringing her hands down to the book cart. "I mean it's a wonder your eyes are so blue, because in my opinion I think your full of shit." Gabriella looked back up at him and bit her lip.

The action made his eyes jump from her lip to the muscle in her neck and then back to her lip. Women like her always knew to an extent that they were attractive, but they didn't know exactly what kind of power they were packing. It was attractive to him that she was clueless. That she dressed like a five year old and had the lips of woman. "So noticed my eyes were blue?" Troy placed the book down and then shrugged his shoulders. "Seems to me, only someone with a crush would see that?"

"Anyone one with eyes can see that," she said pushing the cart down the aisle.

"Well maybe you're not crushing on me but I'm sure you've thought about me naked, huh?" Troy smiled and watched the blush come and disappear on her cheeks. He wasn't supposed to be flirting but she made this entirely way to fun.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Am I that transparent? I want you, I _need _you, oh baby, oh baby," She said sarcastically. Gabriella felt her insides tremble as she watched him smile at her reaction. Something about him made her feel daring, as if she could seduce a boy like Troy even though she was a girl like her from a small town and no runway model attributes.

Troy laughed a bit and watched as she picked up another book from her cart. Her fingers scanned the bind and she lifted it to place it on the shelf. "I guess in this society, being male and an asshole makes you worthy of our time. Is there something you want Troy, because I have things to do?"

"No, it's cool," he said moving a little closer to her. "We can run lines tonight."

"See you later."

"Try not to miss me," Troy called back as he disappeared.

Gabriella bit her lip to hide a smile growing on her lips. Being around Troy made her blood pump in places she never felt before.


	15. Chapter 15

Troy sat in the commons room and played with the piano as he waited to see if Gabriella would show. Class was boring he sat in front of her for three hours and the most communication between them was when he passed her a hand out. Striking a key he hummed to it and the stopped to cross off a line from the music sheet and right another.

"Oh I'm so afraid to make that first move, just a touch and we could cross the line," Troy sang out the melody and then wrote down something else.

"So you write music?"

Looking up from the piano Troy bit his lip as Gabriella and Kelsi walked into the room. He wasn't expecting her to bring anyone, then again why wouldn't she bring someone it wasn't a date.

"Yeah, he plays the role of a tortured artist." Kelsi said as she dropped her bag.

"Hey, did we start or what?" Ryan held the door frame as he panted.

"No, we just got here," Gabriella pushed a loose strand of hair back and picked up her script. "So what are we going to go over first?"

"Well together you guys don't have many lines, Gabriella, in fact I think your possible the only one with the most lines." Kelsi walked over to her bag her brown straight hair pulled into a side ponytail as she reached for her music sheets. "We could practice your songs."

"Alright,"

Troy nodded and shut his notebook leaving it on top of the piano. Standing beside Gabriella he read the song title over her shoulder "The sweetest sounds, I think I remember that one," he said in a low voice.

Gabriella turned her face and jerked in surprise, she wasn't expecting him to be that close. Why was he always so close?

"What do I freak you out?" Troy asked with a small smile.

"No, I just… let's just get this over with."

Ryan sat besides Kelsi as she adjusted herself at the piano. He wore his blue polo and khaki shorts, his mother had once told him that he looked much older in a polo shirt and Ryan wanted to use everything he had just to get Kelsi attention.

Kelsi was opened Troy's song book and looked over his last piece that he was working on. Reading over the lyrics she smiled, this was a love song, Troy never wrote love songs. "Hey Troy, what's this?"

"That's nothing," Troy yanked his book out of Kelsi's hands and walked over to his bag to put it away. "Just something new I'm working on."

Ryan frown as Kelsi smiled at Troy with a silent admiration. What did Troy have that he didn't? He was intentionally hurting her and Kelsi just sat back and let it happen. Ryan let out a sigh and placed his hands on his knees.

"Alright, I say we run through it so Ryan can see and then we'll let Ryan work his magic on steps," Kelsi said with a small smile as she looked from Troy to Ryan. Where Troy was buff Ryan was bit smaller and where Ryan was sensitive Troy was a little blunter. Ryan had cutest green eyes, his smile was genuine, his touch was always well mannered. Kelsi looked over at Gabriella who was reading the music sheet. What kind of friend was she? She had her chance.

"Alright what should we do, just sing or what?"

"Just sing and do what comes natural. Then I'll add to it."Ryan said looking towards Kelsi for the last bit.

Troy looked over at Gabriella and she put the piece of paper down and came to stand beside him. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she said nodding at Kelsi.

Kelsi began to play the piano, Ryan began to watch her fingers, the soft pads of her finger tips gently resting for moments in time on a sound that made melody.

Gabriella took a deep breath and began to sing. "_**The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear Are still inside my head The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see" **_Gabriella walked away from Troy facing away from him. "_**And the dearest love in all the world Is waiting somewhere for me Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me."**_

Troy instinct was to walk backwards he wanted to be away from her _**The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear Are still inside my head The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see" **_Troy watched as Gabriella came back into place. "_**And the dearest love in all the world Is waiting somewhere for me Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me"**_

Gabriella smiled at Troy as she paused Gabriella began. "_**The sweetest sounds Ill ever hear."**_

Troy began a beat after and Gabriella finished it._** "Are still inside my head."**_

_**Troy began the next verse Gabriella a second behind. "The kindest words Ill ever know, are waiting to be said"  
**_

Gabriella and Troy began at the same time smiling at each other. _**"The most entrancing sight of all, is yet for me to see And the dearest love in all the world Is waiting somewhere for me."**_

Gabriella step up to him in the pause, _**"waiting somewhere,"**_

Troy took her hands and they sang together._** "Is waiting somewhere, somewhere for me"**_

Ryan and Kelsi clapped and cheered as Gabriella and Troy still held hands. It wasn't until Ryan stood up to walk over to them that Gabriella pulled her hands away as if his were on fire.

Kelsi leaned on the piano and watched as Troy shook his head and brought a hand to the back of his next. He looked as if the wind got knocked out of him. Kelsi looked from him to Gabriella flushed face as she tried to focus on what Ryan was telling her about some short of side step. "Well I'll be damn," she mumbled, there was something there, between them a spark.

After two hours of practice Gabriella sat down next to Kelsi. "My ankle is killing me," she said rotating it and wincing a bit.

Kelsi looked up at Ryan as he was teaching Troy a stance to take during the first half of the song. "You guys sing great together."

Gabriella shrugged, "I suppose."

Kelsi nudge her and Gabriella smiled. "He likes you," Kelsi said in a low voice motioning towards Troy.

Gabriella's smile fell and she looked at Kelsi guiltily. "I'm not interested in him I swear,"

"Of course you are," Kelsi smiled "I just don't see how your with Ryan when your attracted to Troy."

"Ryan?" Gabriella jerked back a bit. "I'm not with Ryan."

"You aren't?" Kelsi looked over at Ryan as he bent down to grab his bag.

"No, Ryan likes you, but you like Troy," Gabriella said placing a hand around her ankle. "That's why he asked me to talk him up the other night, I thought you understood."

Kelsi laughed. "Oh god, I thought you were telling me that you liked him."

"No," Gabriella said with a smile. "Not at all, that's not what I meant."

"Night ladies," Ryan bowed for them and Kelsi smiled.

"Night Ryan," Gabriella said.

"Later dude," Troy reached for his own bag.

"Do you think it's odd to be with someone younger as a girl?" Kelsi asked Gabriella.

"No," Gabriella shook her head. "I think when love is part of your life, age is just a number."

Kelsi reached for her bag and smiled. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow," she said getting up and running after Ryan as he left.

Gabriella giggled and then rubbed her ankle a bit.

"Hurts?"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, his blue eyes looked back at her and for a moment she didn't have words. So instead she nodded.

"Do you need help getting back to your room?"

Gabriella nodded again and pointed to her bag.

"I'll get it." Troy walked over and picked up her bag putting it over his other shoulder.

Gabriella tried to stand up but the weight on her foot was a bit too much. Before Gabriella could feel herself fall back onto the chair Troy was at her side again. "I got you."

"Thanks." Gabriella brought an arm around his neck and leaned herself against him. Slowly they made their way out of the room, "So what were you talking to Kelsi about?"

"She likes Ryan," Gabriella said as her foot slowly got use to the pressure. "God I hope this gets better soon."

"It will, did you take anything for it?" he asked looking down at her ankle.

"No my pain killers are in the room, Taylor's went to the library to research and Sharpay is at her night class, I didn't want to bother them." Gabriella readjusted her arm and found herself leaning into him a bit more than needed.

"You alright," Troy said his lips a few inches away.

"You're a little taller than I am so my arm gets a bit tried."

Troy stopped and shifted "Here, hold this."

Gabriella took her bag and waited for him to adjust his bag into a massager bag, and then he took her bag and put it on his back. Gabriella watched curiously and then let out a small giggle as he bent down and lifted her up in his arms.

"Are you sure about this, I'm kind of heavy," she said with a small smile.

"It's fine I'm just walking across campus and up a flight, and you're not heavy."

"Thanks."

Troy was silent for a while as he walked across campus. Then suddenly a thought hit him. "Wait, Kelsi likes Ryan."

"Yup," she said placing her hands on his chest. "What now you're going to tell me she broke your heart?"

Troy let out a huff. "No, I'm happy for her." Troy smiled and looked down at Gabriella. "Are you heartbroken about Ryan?"

Gabriella shook her head. "Why did you guys think I liked Ryan?"

Troy shrugged and the movement made Gabriella cling to him a big more. "I'm sorry about earlier," he said as they approached the half way point. "I'm not a complete ass."

"You're not a prince either."

Troy bit his lip and let out a breath, slowly he inhaled the mango scent of her perfume and something inside him tingle a bit at the notion of maybe finding that scent on his pillows.

"So why do you do the things you do?"

Her question was like pinch from the daydream he fallen into about the feel of her hair on his skin. Troy looked down at her and smiled. "I'm a guy."

"There has to be more to it than that?" she said looking at the road ahead of them.

"Maybe," Troy looked around and then looked back at her. "What kind of books do you read?"

"Romance and adventure," she said in low voice. "I know its very girl like but I enjoy the fantasy of falling in love."

"You've never been in love then huh?"

"Have you?"

"Once."

Gabriella looked down at the green of his shirt her hand against his chest as they moved. "Who was she?"

"Her name was Loreal,"

"Like the shampoo?" Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah, she lived in the house next to my father's summer home and sometimes we'd hang out in the tree house and read comics."

"How old were you?"

"Seven, and I was heartbroken when decide to date one of those high school boys,"

"High school boys?" Gabriella arched her eyebrow.

"Loreal was my babysitter she was 14."

Gabriella laughed and Troy pushed the door open. "Well I was crushed." Troy began to climb up the stairs and Gabriella continued to laugh.

"That's either adorable or entirely ridiculous," she said once her laughter settled.

Once they were upstairs Troy put Gabriella down on her bed and she relaxed into soft mattress. She was assume that he would just leave but to her surprise he bent down to remove her shoes and socks. Placing her shoes under her bed with the other he grabbed the bottle of Tylenol and handed her two. In her fridge he found a bottle of water and then moved a chair up to the bed so he could look at her ankle.

"Thanks." Gabriella said as she took the two pills.

"Not a problem," he said wrapping his hands around her ankle and rubbing it a bit.

Gabriella put the bottle down on the side table and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feel of his warm hands soothing and taming the pain, slowly taking away the pressure and stiffness of her ankle. "Mmmm" she murmured as he used his thumbs against the bottom of her feet.

Her skin was so soft under his hands and her feet were so small. He looked up and took in the sight of pleasure on her face. a emotion that he put there just with his hands. her breath cooed and all he could think about was what she'd sound like if he was kissing his way up her leg. What would happen if he was itching his hands down her pants and pinning her down to the bed? Her lips from here looked soft, softer than any lips he'd ever seen before and he wanted to taste them. There was something about her he felt the need to bottle and become drunk off of. Something in that mango scented perfume that made his insides twist and his hormones rally up against his thoughts.

Gabriella the librarian shelving books, hiding behind her overalls, and long dresses. Gabriella the innocent good girl, his best friends little cousin. Chad's little cousin, she moaned again and Troy blood rushed south. "I should go," Troy said stopping and standing up abruptly. "I'll call Chad and have him check on you."

Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but by the time she spoke he was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

It had been weeks since Gabriella had been alone in her room with Troy after that any time they saw each other there had been a crowd. It was almost as if he was planning for them to never be alone, but why?

"Hello girly,"

Gabriella looked up into the eyes of her cousin. "Hey Chad, long time no see."

"So, Taylor say anything about me?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and flipped the page in her text book. "She may have said you're attractive."

"May have said?" Chad sat down in the chair across from hers. "Dude seriously, we've been on two dates, is she into me or isn't she?"

Gabriella looked at him and closed her book. "Why don't you ask her?"

"Because I asked you first," Chad said propping one arm up on his basketball.

"Well, it's not my place to say," Gabriella began gathering her books.

"Alright not a problem, blink once for yes twice for no."

Gabriella didn't blink she stared at him with a annoyance.

"How are you not blinking?" Chad exclaimed tossing his hands out before him. "Blink!"

"You're going to have to ask her, I already told you it's not my place." Gabriella said getting up from the table.

"She's going to dump me I knew it." Chad remained seated as he stared at Gabriella empty seat.  
"Did she say why?"

"You are impossible."

"Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad…" Troy came running down the hall and stopped at the sight of Gabriella with her books in her arms. "You?"

"Imagine that, me" Gabriella letting out a deep sigh. He was wearing a red shirt and his bag was slung over his shoulder as he held up an envelope.

"I didn't mean anything by it I was just a bit surprise to see you is all," Troy said holding up a hand towards her. Looking back at Chad he offered a high five and then started off again."Great news, bombshell news.."

"What is it?" Chad asked looking from Gabriella to Troy.

"I've got two tickets to this weekend Three Days Grace concert!"

"Wow," Chad said getting up from the table. "That's really.."

"Fucking amazing I know, they just about sold out," Troy said excitedly.

"Who are you taking?"

"What you mean who am I taking, dude… me and you bring your lighter!"

Chad winced and Troy held up a finger to his face. "No, don't do that," he said looking at Chad with a pout. "Come on its Three Days Grace."

Chad shrugged, "Sorry man we got a basketball thing this weekend. I thought you knew?"

Troy shoulders fell. "Shit."

"Take Kelsi-"

"She has a date."

"A date?" Chad looked at Gabriella who nodded in conformation.

"With Ryan," Gabriella said in a low voice.

"Wow, when did I miss that?" Chad said looking back at Troy.

"Well retrieve your balls from Taylor and pay attention once in a while."

"Take Gabi."

Troy stilled and looked over at Gabriella with a smile. "She wouldn't want to go."

"Yes I do." Gabriella said in a quiet voice.

Troy chuckled and looked at Chad. "It gets loud and rowdy at these things I wouldn't want your ankle to hurt or for you to get stepped on."

"I'm sure I'll be fine. My ankle is a lot better."

Troy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her with a smile. How do you turn someone down gently.

"If you don't want me to go just say so." She challenged.

Troy looked at Chad and then at Gabriella, what was he suppose to do, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her feelings but the last thing on earth he wanted was for them to be alone together, with no supervision.

"No, it's fine, me and you," Troy said with a small smile. Chad arched an eyebrow and Troy held up his hands "Not a date like way, just like to friends going to a concert like way."

Gabriella smiled and tilted her head. "Now we're friends huh?"

Troy narrowed his eyes at Chad and then smiled at Gabriella. "You never asked to be my friend," Troy shrugged. "But I understand, and I'll be the bigger person here. Will you be my friend?" he held out his hand.

Gabriella looked at his hand and smirk. "You request will be pending approval until after the concert." Looking up at him she smiled and nodded her good bye to Chad. "I have a class to get to, Later."

Troy looked back at Chad once Gabriella was gone. After a moment Troy hand reached up and slapped Chad in the back of the head.

"What did I do?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Stay away from my cousin Troy, take her to the mall, no funny business, sing with my cousin Troy, what are you doing with my cousin Troy, take my cousin to a concert were she and I are the only two going and looks like a god damn date!"

Chad shrugged his shoulders. "I thought you made it perfectly clear you were friends."

Later that night Troy walk into the commons room with a piano and sat down he opened his notebook and took out a pen. He positioned himself on the right keys and begun to play the notes on paper._(Jesse McCartney, Just So You Know)_

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

Chad came down into the commons with an apple and a book he stopped by the door listening to his best friend.

_**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Chad looked watched quietly as Troy stopped and marked something down. Then he continued strumming his fingers along the keys.

_**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

He stopped again and Chad came closer he noticed a pack of cigarettes on top of the piano along with his notebook. lots and lots of scribbles and cross outs.

_**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know**_

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

"Who's ass are you trying to get with that?" Chad said leaning on the piano.

"Dude your sick," Troy said closing his notebook.

"So who is it?"

"Who is who?" Troy pushed himself up. "And why would I tell you." Troy put his notebook in his bag and then looked up at Chad.

"Come on Troy, who is the one you shouldn't love?" Chad said with a lazy smile. "If its Cindy your nuts."

"It's not Cindy." Troy grabbed his smokes.

"Why are you leaving in such a rush it's like I caught you doing the unthinkable." Chad paused. "Troy you didn't."

Troy stopped and turned to face Chad, was he caught.

"This is about Kelsi isn't it?"

Troy let out a laugh.

"Dude your like all into her because now she's all over someone else." Chad held up a finger and wiggled it at Troy. "Some one looks a little green."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He could either say nothing or correct him. Correcting him would be bad, telling him he wrote a song about Gabriella. That this wasn't the first song he written. That in two weeks he hadn't looked, thought, or touched another female because no one interested him. All of these things scared the holy shit out of him. The urging feeling he had when he went to the library and watched her re stock books from the balcony. When she carried books in her arms and answered questions. It was the in the way her voice relaxed every fiber of his being when they practiced. Something was wrong.

"So you going to tell her, man up, sing her a song and show her that white boys can cry for the ones they love," he laughed.

"Whatever, What are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to study but then I heard that beautiful song and now… I think I maybe in love you," He said hitching his breath.

"Ha, Ha, Ha very funny." Troy looked at Chad then at his books. "Taylor tell you to study?"

"No Miss Harger did."

"Nice, what did you do?"

"I'm not passing,"

"Taylor seems like the type that likes her men passing and intelligent."

"Yeah, she is… she suggested I come down here for quite time."

"How's that working for you?"

"It's great,"

Troy smiled and Chad did as well. "Want shoot some hoops?"

"Thank god, I thought I might actually have to study."

Chad and Troy laughed as they went back up to his room for the basket ball.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello my loving little darlings. I know you have been dying for some Troyella material, let me tell you I plan to deliver that to you soon. I really enjoy all of your reviews. I'm so happy most of you are loving it and some of you are excited and I really enjoy hearing from my most favorite readers who have read most of my stories. It is amazing to go on these journeys together and to invest our imaginations in creating something as magical as falling in love or learning about things we never knew before and sometimes just reading trashy love scenes. I love this site because it provides the space and I love you guys because although I'd still write it wouldn't be with the same drive and effort if it weren't you. **

Gabriella turned to face Sharpay and posed. "How do I look?" It was a simple black dress her mother brought her. It didn't cling or reveal any indications of her body it simply hung on her and it was comfortable.

"Like you're going to a funeral, I thought you said this was a rock concert?"

Gabriella sighed and looked at her closet then to Sharpay who looked great in everything, even in her pjs and a side pony tail she looked runway ready and Gabriella looking down at herself looked like death.

Taylor walked in and covered her mouth. "Girl, I know you're not leaving this room looking like some one's momma just died."

Gabriella covered her fore head and pushed her hair back. "Great, how cliché I don't have anything to wear."

"Relax that's what we're here for," Sharpay said getting up and reaching into her closet. "What are friends for if we let you go out on a might be date to a rock concert looking like that."

"I thought it wasn't a date?" Taylor said opening her water bottle and sitting on her bed. "Did he say it was a date?"

Gabriella shook her head. "He said we were just friends."

Taylor looked over at Sharpay. "It doesn't sound like a date," she said with an arched brow.

"If he kisses you, it's a date."

"Why do you even want to date this asshole?" Taylor said lifting her water bottle and looking at Gabriella. "There is like a 75 percent chance he has an STD."

"I'm not saying that I do, I'm just saying that he makes me nervous and he's nice to talk to," she said looking down at her hands. "We're friends."

"Yeah well I still think you're too good for him, but at the moment I'm to frustrated about my own love life to stop you."

"What's up with you and Chad?" Sharpay said coming out of the closet with a black t-shirt. "Put this on."

Gabriella took the shirt and watch Sharpay walk into her closet looking through her jeans. "Ok?"

"Chad won't ask me out, like to be his girlfriend ask out." she said looking at Sharpay. "One moment I think we're on a date then the next he waving Troy, Ryan or one of his basketball guys over."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Gabriella said unbuttoning her dress.

"No, but when a guy likes a girl he should just know, you know?"

Sharpay held up a pair of jeans. "Put these on."

Gabriella pulled the shirt over her head and then reached for the jeans.

"Tay, men are stupid and sometimes, they need guidance." Sharpay said leaning back and looking at Gabriella.

Gabriella held out her hands and looked at Taylor.

"It looks better."

Sharpay went to her desk and took out the scissors. "Do these have any sentimental value?" she said tugging her jeans.

"No," Gabriella looked at her oddly. "Should I take them off."

"No, just stay still."

Gabriella eyes opened wide as Sharpay began cutting at the knees.

"You really think he needs more hints. I mean I've been wearing tight tops and touching him when I flirt …what more do I need to do?"

"Stop bossing him around for one." Sharpay said looking away from Gabriella knees to Taylor.

"Don't not look!" Gabriella said looking down at the scissors cutting unsupervised.

"Relax, I'm going to school for this," Sharpay said looking back at the jeans. "Taylor, Chad is a man, so let him be one."

"I do let him be one."

"So ignore him." Sharpay said getting up from her knees and then taking hold of Gabriella shirt from the shoulders.

"What good will that do?"

Sharpay ripped and Gabriella jumped. "I call this the cold shoulder," she said cutting off a bit from the top and leaving the sleeve hanging around her arm. "Trust me ignore him and he'll wonder why, if he likes you he'll make it happen and he'll come to you like a bee to honey."

Taylor nodded. "I think I get what you're saying." Taylor looked at Gabriella in her torn up jeans and black one shoulder off top that had a pink skull on it. "Now she looks like she going to a rock concert."

"Here put on this studded belt .." Sharpay gave her the belt and then unclipped her hair the brown curls fell from the clip and Sharpay shook it with her fingers. "A little black eye liner and you make this look natural."

"Oh, here wear my pink converse," Taylor said reaching out from under her bed. "You so look bad ass."

"If he doesn't kiss you, he's gay." Sharpay said putting her scissor away.

Taylor and Gabriella laughed as Sharpay pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Gotta make my portfolio look good."

Troy knocked on the door he looked down at his Three Days Grace shirt and then at his faded jeans. She probably didn't even know the songs. She was probably going to were some super conservative and make him a laughing stock. She was always so conservative, nothing about her was laid out on the table. Everything about her was left to imaginations. Maybe that was why it was easier for him see her as a child.

Sharpay appeared in the door way and smiled up at him. "Hi Troy!"

"Hey, is she ready?"

"Glam rock ready if I say so myself," Sharpay said stepping aside.

Gabriella appeared in the door way and Troy felt every ounce of blood fall from his brain to his pants.

"Am I going to need a jacket?" she asked looking at him with a confused glance.

Troy looked her up and down from the tear in her jeans to the bare shoulder on her left side that made her sun kissed skin wink at him. "Wow," his blues shifted from Sharpay to Gabriella and back. "Did you do that?"

"Guilty." Sharpay pushed Gabriella out of the room and into the hall besides Troy. "Now you two have fun and Troy.." Sharpay held up a hand for a secret. "She doesn't have a curfew."

"Sharpay!" Gabriella said in low voice.

"Night." Troy grabbed Gabriella by the arm, "Let's get going before she tells me to pee in a cup."

Once they were in the car Troy relaxed a bit and focused on the road. "So before we go in I want to warn you, please stay close and do not mash pit on me."

Gabriella laughed as she looked out the window. "I've never been to a rock concert before."

"Yeah I believe it," he said letting one hand fall from the steering wheel. "But seriously and do not go flirting with punk guys."

"Why, are we on a date?" Gabriella said with a smirk looking back at him.

"No, your cousin would kill me I promised to bring you back in one piece and still pure."

"Well, he's a little late for that." Gabriella said crossing her legs and looking back out the window. Not that it was something she was proud of but it was a stupid mistake that she made back in high school when she thought she was with the one. Gabriella rolled her eyes, how stupid could she have been.

"No way," Troy eased on the brakes at a red light and looked over to her. "You're not a virgin."

Gabriella looked at him with a wide eye and expression and looked out the open windows. Did he have to say it that loud what if other people they knew were going to the concert and heard? Everyone would make her a laughing stock.

Troy laughed, "What is it, a really big secret?" Troy patted the steering wheel and looked back the road. "New flash you're in college. If you are a virgin keep it a secret."

"No it's not a secret. But I don't want the world to know about it."

"So tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

Troy stepped on the gas. "Come on tell me the dirty goods? Don't tell me it was on prom night." Troy cringed. "What is it about that night that screams let's have really bad sex in the hotel room even though we're going to break up and go our separate ways come grad."

"Sounds like you speak from experience and no It wasn't," she said giving him a sideways glance "but you can't tell Chad?"

"Just spill it calculator."

Gabriella laughed, "It was stupid, I was tutoring this jock, and well my mom was working late." She picked at a black nail and shrugged her shoulders. "You know how it is, boy gets girl alone in the house and suddenly he's an expert at romance."

Troy felt his stomach twist at the idea that someone would force themselves on her. "Was it consensual?"

"Yeah, I thought I was in love," She said shrugging her shoulders. "Turns out I was the only one in love."

"Ouch."

Gabriella bit her lips. "Whatever, I don't really want to talk about this."

Troy took her hand and gave it a firm grip. "He was an idiot and you were too good for him."

Gabriella smiled and nodded at him. How was she supposed to hate him when he said things like that? Why was he such a bad guy after all, because he made one mistake and slept with one girl he shouldn't have. Gabriella paused as she looked at the floor of his car. It wasn't just one girl he'd been with, as Chad and Taylor put it, it could be the whole school. Did she really want to be interested in some kind of player type.

The rest of the car ride was about music and Three Days Grace, Gabriella felt as though she was brought up to speed on the band and Troy's love for the band. When they got there she was in for a whole other world. People were packed into a theater, there were no seats and everyone stood in the open space. Instantly she smelled weed, she smelled smoke and she couldn't hear anything because the music was so loud. Gabriella hung close to Troy as they made their way through the crowd. "Is it always like this?"

Troy looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yes."

When he stopped Gabriella bumped into his back and he reached his arm back to pull her forward. Gabriella grabbed hold of the bar in front of her and Troy locked her in by placing both hands on either side of her. "Lucky me your short," he said with a smirk into her ear.

Gabriella felt his hot breath on her cheek and she blushed, not because of what he said but because what his voice did to her when it was that close.

"Whatever you do, have fun and don't be afraid to scream it's a rock concert," He yelled.

Gabriella nodded and then jumped when the stage lit up.

"Are you ready to rock!" the male said as he grabbed the mic.

Everyone went wild and Gabriella laughed as Troy pumped his fist in the air. "Is this them?"

"No it's Papa Roach," he said looking down at her with smile.

Gabriella nodded and looked up at the stage. The man on stage had a black vest on and tight black jeans. Gabriella ears adjust to the level of noise after the second song and by the third one she realized she new some of the songs.

The feel of her small frame bouncing in tune to the music was doing things to him he wouldn't be able to name in a confession booth. The swift scent of mango would find it's way to her nose and he would catch himself just as he was about to lean in and kiss the exposed skin on her left shoulder. Whether was going to kill or kiss Sharpay he wasn't sure yet, but he knew it was going to be long night being this close to Gabriella and not touching her.

"This is so much fun!" she yelled turning half way to Troy, "My mother would probably freak if she knew where I was right now."

Troy smiled and motioned to mash pit further ahead were people were drifting around in a sea of hands.

"Wow, I've never seen one of those before," leaning over the railing a bit her backside pressed into Troy's front and before he could stop her she froze. It was no longer a secret about what he felt for her. Troy stilled and the music started again and Gabriella slowly pulled away from him, turning around he caught her before she could fully face him.

"I'm a guy, I'm sorry but you're not exactly ugly in that outfit." His voice was raspy as her breath caught. Gabriella was at lost, what was she suppose to do? be flattered? Slap him? take it as a compliment?

Troy closed his eyes and held his breath, please don't freak out. Most girls would have considered this an invitation; most girls would turn around and kiss him or grab his junk and whisper something sexy in his ear. With Gabriella he was in uncharted waters. Now that she knew that and he knew that she knew that what was going to happen next.

Gabriella felt the motion of everyone around them head banging and singing along to the music. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as she wonders what the hell she was going to do. Gabriella could feel his body stiffen and she brought up a hand to his chest placing it there lightly.

Troy looked down at her hand how small it was in comparison to his chest. How simple she looked looking up at him, he felt a familiar pull and he parted his lips in every attempt to tell her no. He should have told her to turn around and enjoy the show. But there during the second chorus of Forever by Papa Roach Troy pressed Gabriella's frame against the bar claimed all rights to her mouth.

His arms around her, his lips on hers, everything about him drain away all sound, feel, taste, touch and sight. His lips pressed against hers harder and she parted her for entrance and he took the invitation and with a strong force he brought her closer something Gabriella didn't think was possible.

When he pulled away Gabriella brought her hands to her lips to feel if her lips had really gone numb from his lips and she'd never be able to feel anything again. Troy looked up on the stage and then back at her. "I think we should watch the show?" he said in a raspier voice then before.

Gabriella nodded and turned to the stage how she was going to focus on the rest of the show she had no idea. After Papa Roach left the stage Three Days Grace came on and Gabriella felt herself moving along to the music shaking her head and banging along with everyone as they sang along.

Troy wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close as he sang along with the music and listened to her sing out a chorus or scream with appreciation. Gabriella's right hand slithered down to his hand and took hold of it interlocking her fingers with his making her close her eyes and smile as she became the biggest fan of Three Days Grace. Troy paused as he looked down at their hands, he'd never held someone hand before not unless it was his mother or grandmother. Her hand was small and fit into his big palm perfectly. He was holding her hand, it was a new feeling, a warm one that settled in his chest as he quietly embraced it in its wonder. Such a simple touch, a small gesture, yet it was like the someone had hit him in the chest. For the last song Troy handed her the lighter and she held it up giggling the whole time as he held her close and enjoyed the feel of her against him.

Gabriella carried her shoes in her hands as they walked down the hall. Troy laughed behind her as he tickled her sides and listened to her giggle and tell him to hush, it was 3am and Gabriella didn't want anyone coming out to see them. As soon as she got to her door he caught her and pressed her against the door frame.

"We really shouldn't be doing this," he said letting his smile turn into a frown.

"But we already have," she said pulling on his shirt so he came down to meet her.

"Gabri- look Brie, I just can't do this, not with you." His eyes looked into her brown ones and she looked at him with a confused expression.

"Troy I-"

"Look, we have tonight, and that was amazing but… this can not happen again," he said looking at her lips. "Your cousin is going to kill me."

"Only if you tell him," she said with a wicked grin.

Troy rested his forehead on hers. "I like the way you think, but I rather not lie, and I don't think this is right."

"Then why kiss me?"

Troy closed his eyes and placed his hands on her hips pressing her against the wall and taking a step back. Gabriella stood in place against the door as he backed away from her until he was against the wall on the other side of the hall staring at her with his hands pressed together in praying position. "Call it a lack of self control; trust me… it won't happen again."

Gabriella opened her mouth but he spoke first.

"Brie, just don't. Just go in and get into bed and let this be a faded memory in morning."

Gabriella looked down at the floor in front of her and then at the keys in her hands and shoes in the other. When she looked back up he was already walking down the hall and all she could see before her tears was the back of body as he hung his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.


	18. Chapter 18

"You know what he is?"Sharpay said holding her cup of coffee and bringing her feet up on the chair.

"An asshole?" Taylor said followed by blowing into her cup.

Gabriella sipped her tea as Taylor and Sharpay sat quietly in front of her.

"He's the ding dong ditcher of the dating world," Sharpay said looking at Gabriella with concern. "At least the kiss was amazing."

"That it was," Gabriella said placing her tea on the small coffee table. They decided going out for Sunday morning coffee was the best way to concur the subject of the night before. Now the three of them were seated in three multicolored modern chairs with padding and bean bag like material.

"So is he as good as his reputation suggests?" Taylor asked looking at Gabriella over the rim of her coffee cup.

Gabriella smiled a bit and then looked off to the side. "I don't know why but being with him makes me comfortable. Comfortable enough to forget who he is." Gabriella looked back at Sharpay and Taylor. "And I want to say that it's a great thing but somehow I think that makes it worse."

"Well, he's the first college boy experience you've had so far," Sharpay said looking around the shop. "See look over there a normal college boy drinking coffee and studying. Maybe you should consider testing the waters?" Sharpay said with a shrug. "I mean guy wise your kind of running before you can crawl."

Taylor nodded. "Right," she said in Sharpays direction and then looked at Gabriella. "I mean your got every right to like him, I still think he's a whore but maybe you should try a fish before you cast your line for the shark."

Gabriella looked over her shoulder at the boy in the gray shirt highlighting something in his text book.

"And it's not like your cheating or backstabbing I mean he said he didn't want to do this." Taylor added and then put her coffee down on the small table in the middle. "He never called dibs. Snooze you lose."

Gabriella put her tea down as well and nodded. "Your right. I'm not Troy's girl, I'm not anyone's girl but me and I should be enjoying my freshmen year and not getting wrapped up in a guy who so …." Gabriella looked up as she searched for the words.

"Dangerous?" Sharpay suggested.

"Stupid." Taylor finished.

Gabriella straightened out her green tank top and jeans pushing her hair back a bit over her shoulder. "I'm going to go introduce myself."

"And I got to get over to my pre-law study group. I'm trying really hard not to call Chad."

"He'll call tonight." Sharpay assured her with a light pat on the thigh.

"God I hope so," she sighed.

Gabriella picked up her black sweater and put it on loosely as she walked over to the boy at the table.

"Looks like a lot a work for a Sunday morning." Gabriella said smiling at his collections of books and papers.

"Yeah, I'm a philosophy major," he smiled, "My name is Nate, I've seen you around campus… you're in Bolton's group."

"Bolton?" Gabriella looked at him oddly.

"Yeah, Troy Bolton." He said with a smirk as he twirled his pencil.

Gabriella cheeks felt as if they were on fire at the sudden realization that she practically made out with a guy whose last name she didn't even know. How on earth did that slip past her? "My name is Gabriella." she said holding out her hand.

"Pretty name, only right it belongs to such a pretty face," he said with a wink.

Gabriella giggled and she moved a strand of hair away from her face.

Troy plopped down on the bleacher and tucked his head between his legs. How could he do that? How could he go back on his word and screw up everything? Chad sat down beside him and placed a hand on Troy's back.

"Dude the more you smoke the more it's killing your game," he said placing the ball by his foot. "What is up with all the smokes anyway, I thought you only smoked once in a great while."

"Stress." Troy looked up at the court in front of them, Troy quit the basketball team last year, he decided that going in the direction of drama and history was more suited to his time. Basketball was a game of pleasure; Troy wanted to keep it that way.

"Dude we're four weeks in, I'm feeling pressure but I'm not stressing."

Troy sat up and looked at Chad for moment. It would be so easy to just tell him everything. Tell him how he took a cold shower to forget about her. Tell him how much he was enjoying his time with Gabriella during rehearsal because she was fun and easy to talk to. Tell him about Cindy, about his Grandmother, Troy wished he could tell Chad a lot of things. Looking away he let out a breath. "It's different." He felt as if saying anything out loud at this point would be confirming his worst nightmares. He talked to his grandmother this morning before she went in for her chemotherapy. He told her about Gabriella, about the play, how hard he was studying for his classes. It was hard to believe the strongest woman he'd ever known was wasting away to nothing. For hours he'd researched bone metastasis learned that it was a cancer that has spread from one part of the body where it started to other parts of the body.

Bone metastasis is one of the most frequent causes of pain in people with cancer. When a cancer spreads to the bone, it can make the bones weaker and even cause them to break. As the cancer cells damage the bones, calcium is released into the blood. This can lead to problems from high blood calcium levels. Bone metastasis can also cause other problems that can limit your ability to keep up your usual activities and lifestyle.

Troy craved a cigarette, he craved attention. He needed something and he wasn't going to find it in the long pull of a cigarette or out there on the court.

"How was the concert?"

Troy looked up at him, his mouth dry. "It was interesting, the bands were really good."

"Did Gabi enjoy it?"

"I think I might have turned her into a head banger," Troy nodded, he was quiet for a moment and then he took a breath and turned to Chad. "How do you know you're in love with Taylor?"

Chad paused and looked at Troy with a cautious eye. "There are possibilities, I mean I wouldn't say I love you tomorrow but I mean she makes me feel… I don't know… nervous and excited, clumsy and flabbergasted whenever she around."

Troy didn't say anything but looked off to the side. "I'm going to go for a smoke."

Chad watched as Troy stood up and walked on to the court. "Troy?"

"Yeah?" he said turning around to face him.

"I understand that you suck when it comes to relationships, but why don't you just tell Kelsi how you feel?" Chad said picking up his ball and holding it in his hands. "It might just be better for your health."

Troy looked at the basket ball then at Chad's concerned features. "I'll be fine."

Gabriella crossed her arms smugly as she walked to the library with her books in hand. Today she was going to read up on Marketing and Sales she also had to write up a paper marketing something to someone using the tools from the book. Looking down at the ground she smiled, Nate asked her out for coffee sometime. It was a normal date, no strings, no fears, and no… "Troy?" Gabriella stopped when she saw him coming down the same path. He looked upset he had a cigarette in his hand. He was in gym shorts and a white t-shirt, his hair in a rolled out of bed shag.

"Hey," he said not stopping.

Gabriella watched him walk past her and then she arched her brow, something wasn't right. "Hey," she said back. He was a few steps away and Gabriella followed him catching up in a few steps. "What's wrong?"

"What isn't wrong," He said bring the cigarette to his lips.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You're the last person I should talk to?" Troy stopped and as a result Gabriella bumped into him. "Why do you want to talk to me anyway?"

"Because I'm a friend," she said pulling her books closer to her chest.

"Even after last night?" he said with a stern voice.

"I'd be friends with you no matter what Troy." Gabriella looked into his blue eyes and saw a blazing fire of emotions, he was upset about something.

"You're not like most girls are you?" Troy put out his cigarette on the bottom of his shoe and flung it off to the side.

"Why?" she said shrugging her shoulders, "Because I don't disappear when you're done with me?"

Troy almost flinched when she said it. "I never began."

"Yes you did,"

Troy began to walk not really wanting to hear this or fight with her.

"You're the one who came to me." Gabriella followed and stopped when he turned around.

"You're cousin asked me to be nice to you and help you out," Troy said holding up a hand. "If it were up to me I'd have stayed my distance."

"Why didn't you?" she said in a low voice.

"Because you make me nervous." his voice was raspy and he reached into his pocket for his box of cigarettes. "This is my only vice of comfort or stability, when I'm around you I don't want it."

"Then quit," her voice was softer and lower then his own but he heard her clearly.

"And then what?" he said coming closer to her. "What don't you understand; I don't want to be anything more than your friend."

Gabriella rolled her eyes and took the box from his hand. Lifting it she tossed it into the bushes and then looked back at him. "Then talk to me."

Troy looked over at the bush then at her. "My Grandmother has cancer, now it's in her bones and she's dying."

Gabriella took a sharp breath and then bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said extending her arms and coming into hug him.

Troy closed his eyes as she pulled him close. "She was there when my mother died. She kind of took her place in away, not that my mother was ever replaceable."

Gabriella pulled away and took his hand, leading him over to a tree she sat down and so did he. "You know when my mom died I remember being sad and confused and angry," he said looking down at the grass. "Once I was upset because I had a craving for my mother's brownies. I don't know what made them so special but I just remember thinking that I'd never get to eat another one," he chuckled a bit and looked up at Gabriella. "My grandmother had the recipe; she and I made three batches until they came out just right."

"It sounds like your grandmother is a wonderful woman."

"She is, she gave me the push that I needed to get into music. She went to my talent shows, listened to my songs. She's excited about the play. She was there for me." Troy looked down at his hand and let out a deep breath.

"To live in hearts we leave behind, is not to die. Thomas Campbell, 'Hallowed Ground'"

Troy looked at her and smiled. "My grandmother reads a lot, like you do she always says the most random piece of information." Troy was quiet for a while as was Gabriella. Troy shifted as he felt Gabriella take his hand in hers. There was that feeling again, the one that warmed him from just a simple touch.

"Troy, There are things that we don't want to happen but have to accept, things we don't want to know but have to learn, and people we can't live without but have to let go." She said her soft ways. "Your grandmother is already safe in your memories and in your heart. It seems to me that you adored her and enjoyed her. Now is not the time to cling to when she's gone, now is the time to cling to the fact that she's still here, very much alive and with you."

Troy felt the tears rim the bottom of his eyes as he looked up at Gabriella and smiled. "Thank you," he said in a low voice. For a long moment they sat under the tree in silence he held her hand and she opened her text book. She quietly read he quietly watched her and the occasional stranger walking by. His body felt relaxed, as if some how she had some magical powers in her touch to just make all the bad things go away.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabriella stood in the library most of the day after she went to class and worked her shift it was almost midnight and she was still sitting over her books and working on homework. "You're almost as a bad as I am," The voice said. Gabriella looked up to see Nate looking down at her with a smile.

"Hi," Gabriella looked at the mess she had spread over the table and giggled a bit. "I guess I am."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all," Gabriella said leaning forward to pick up a few things and pull them out of the way. Yesterday she spent most of the night running lines with Troy and Martha which left her on four hours of sleep for the day. It took two red bulls to get her to this point as Taylor swung by early with a cookie and apple from the café. It seemed like a life time had passed since she started. Her mother said that her time at college was off to a good start because she surrounded herself with good people. She still hadn't told her mother about Troy. It seemed rather pointless to bring him up seeing as how their relationship was strictly friendly. He talked to her sometimes about the long phone calls him and his Grandmother made. It seemed like his grandmother was an intelligent positive female role model in his life, however, it still didn't change his appetite for women.

"You look beat." Nate opened his book and smiled kindly at her. "It's always good to do right by your studies but maybe should think about taking it slow this weekend and just chilling out."

"I will I just need to finish the outline for this paper."

Nate smiled. "When is it due?"

"Two weeks from tomorrow," she said with a small smile. "I hate being behind."

"Well you're safe on that front," he laughed and so did she. "Hey, do you like to swim?"

"It's honestly been awhile since I went for a swim, I use to love the water but my mom hated it."

"Well, your mom isn't here and I have happen to be the captain of our school swim team," he said finishing his keys from his pockets.

Gabriella smiled. "Isn't it kind of late for a swim?"

"For goldfishes maybe," Nate closed his book. "Come on you need a break and I need to procrastinate."

Gabriella smiled and thought about her options. Nate was a nice guy normally he hung around the coffee house and library. She saw him once or twice with a big group of his friends at lunch and Gabriella got the nods of approval from Ryan, Sharpay and Taylor.

"Okay," gathering her things she shoved everything in her backpack and followed behind him. "I don't have a suit."

"Use your underwear; I'll let you wear my shirt." Nate took her hand and they both made their way across some buildings to the pool. Gabriella heart racing as she giggled and followed behind.

"Grandma, she's accounting major." Troy said into his phone and he laid down on his bed.

"Well, I'm just saying she seems like a nice girl, and I'd like to meet her." his grandmother's voice came over the phone. "It's not every day my grandson gets a crush."

"I'm not crushing Grandma," Troy said with a smile. "I'm staying away from her and just hanging around"

"Aka keeping anyone with boobs company?"

"Grandma! And you bake cookies?"

"Hey, I'm not naïve young man, I know I have an attractive grandson and I raised you," she said with a bit of a laugh in her voice. "I know exactly what you're up to,"

The door knocked and Troy opened up to see Chad standing on the other side of it.

"I need advice."

Troy pointed to the phone then motioned for a moment. "Hey, Grandma, I got to let you go I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Alright Troy, be good and wear protection for god sake."

Troy laughed and hung up the phone. Looking back at Chad who walked in and shut the door he sighed. "What's up?"

"Taylor been ignoring me," he said sitting down on Troy's computer chair.

"What?" Troy looked at Chad and arched a brow. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"She hasn't called, she hasn't said anything to me, she stopped coming by the gym. Everything man."

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"Why?" Chad said shrugging her shoulders. "I think it might be over."

Troy looked at his friend and let out a sigh. "It's not over, she laying low, go over to her room and ask her to go for a walk. If she says no, then yeah I'd say it's over but if she says yes, then your still in the game. She might just want to be chased."

"Chased?"

Troy smiled. "Girls like knowing that we want them, they like being pursued."

Chad nodded and wiped his chin with the back of his hand. "Dude what if she says no?"

"Persuade her, remember she likes you already we know that,"

"We do?" Chad interjected.

"Yeah," Troy said looked around his room then back at Chad.

"What do I do after we walk? Where do I take her?"

Troy smiled. "Take her to the park, let her get on a swing, push her a bit. Under the stars it will be a simple date nothing fancy or flashy. Now I'm not saying take her to your room and try to bang her but when you leave her on at her door step… this is important."

Chad nodded and leaned in a bit.

"Kiss the back of her hand not her lips not her check, it's respectful and romantic." Troy reached for his water bottle and opened it. "She seems like the traditional type who would like that stuff."

Chad stood up, "Do I look alright man?"

"You like a sexy beast." Troy lifted the bottle to his lips and pointed him at the door. "Have fun."

When he left Troy laid back in his bed and looked up at the ceiling. His eyes closed and behind his lids was the one girl he'd been fantasying about for days. He could see her in his bed tangled in sheet, the glow of a satisfaction on her face laid there staring at him. Troy opened his eyes, fantasies like that were going to get him in trouble. He was about to get up when his door flew open.

"Troy I need help." Kelsi came in and sat down.

"Is this about Ryan?"

"Actually I was going to ask you about a karaoke night this weekend but now that you mention it. What do you think?"

Troy pushed himself up on the bed and looked over at her with a smirk. "I think you're happy."

Kelsi smiled. "He sweet and he seem so …so."

"Opposite of me." Troy filled in for her.

Kelsi looked up at him and smirked. "Afraid of being replaced?"

"Not at all…I am irreplaceable, but this is why I never wanted to start anything with you, let's face it your looking for a prince charming not Pepe Le Pew."

Kelsi smiled and looked down at her hands. "I always thought it was because I wasn't attractive enough or dumb enough."

"Oh trust me your attractive," Troy said standing up and opening his window for some fresh air. "and your right, you were never dumb enough to fall for my tricks."

"So what about the karaoke night?"

"Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday, I was thinking we could make it Hawaii themed, Lenore wants to do it with a 50's show girl jazz feel but I don't know."

"Well Lenore is our Senior so, she'd know more about what will make them come out." Troy sat back down on his bed. "What about Chad, talk to him yet about it?"

"He told me he was on a romance mission, pointed me in your direction," she said motioning to the hall.

"He's going to ask Taylor out."

"Neat," Kelsi smiled and then looked over at Troy, "Who are you playing patty cake with these days?"

Troy shrugged, "I've been seeing a few regulars here and there, just getting by for now."

"You know I'm sure if you explain to Chad the situation, he might be more understanding then you think." Kelsi leaned on the back of his computer share and looked at him with a hopeful smile.

"It's purely a sexual interest and I am not going to ask Chad if I can fuck her."

"What about dating?"

"I don't date." Troy reached for a tennis ball on the night stand and tossed it up in the air.

"Maybe you should just this once," she said watching as he caught the ball.

"Gabriella isn't my type, she's smart, pretty and she works hard."

Kelsi let out a laugh, "Are you kidding me Troy, the girl is like a carbon copy of you minus the slut factor."

"I prefer man whore."

Kelsi rolled her eyes. "I'm just saying, to me it just seems like you're afraid of actually falling for someone."

Troy stood quiet. He wasn't afraid to fall for someone, he already had. What he was afraid of was the hurt he'd feel when she left. Looking back up at Kelsi she shrugged and took a deep breath. "Well then I'll tell Lenore she can have the show girl jazz, but at the first mention of can can dancers I'm out."

Troy laughed as he watched Kelsi leave.

Gabriella twirled her feet in the water as she watched Nate swim laps. She already been in the water and was wearing Nate's shirt over her bra and panties. There was something exciting about being here with Nate, her stomach pinched a bit as her memory flashed back to Troy. If she came here with Troy he wouldn't be swimming laps right now he'd be pulling her into the water and pressing her body against the edge of the pool. He kiss her like he did during the concert, strong, comfortable, safe, and dangerous at the same time. She closed her eyes and imagined what his body would look like with water lapping against it. then she remember seeing him in the hall with just a towel.

Opening her eyes she looked back at Nate as she began swimming towards her. Troy was going to break her heart; she just had to keep telling herself that.

"So my group is having a party this Friday, I was wondering if maybe you'd like to be my date?" there was silence as Gabriella looked at him with a smile.

"What kind of party?" she asked bring her shoulders closer in as she leaned forward. "Bbq, house party, dance."

"The best kind of party," he said. "You could wear dress."

"Alright I'll be your date."

Nate reached up and grabbed her dragging her into the water and Gabriella screamed as she was embraced by the cool mass of water. She was pressed against his body and he leaned in making a move to kiss her. Gabriella was still, should she let him? Maybe he make her forget about Troy? Maybe he'd sweep her off her feet.

When his lips pressed against hers she body released and she was felt disappointed. His lips were rough, he was to demanding and he took control almost hurting her when he brought her close to him. Nate was not the boy who was going to make her forget about Troy.


	20. Chapter 20

Troy looked at the striped ball in the corner. "14 left corner pocket."

Chad watched as Troy lined up the shot and made it in. "You're a master mind, you know that?" Chad said leaning on the beam behind him to watch Troy line up another shot. Sharpay and Gabriella sat on the sofa looking at pictures for Cinderella costume idea's with Ryan.

"I am not."

"Alright so it's Friday night, no one has anything to do I say we all go bowling?" Chad said looking around at everyone. "I mean Taylor's class lets out a 5 its 4:30 now where is Kelsi and Zeke?"

"Zeke is finishing a paper he started this morning," Sharpay said with a smile. "But he should be done soon."

"Kelsi setting up details for Saturday's karaoke," Ryan said looking at a small drawing Sharpay drew of peasant gown. "This in light creams and brown would go great with your skin Gabi."

"Thanks, and No thank you to your plans tonight I have date," she announced.

"Whoa… whoa, whoa," Chad said holding up a hand "with who?"

"A boy," she said crossing her arms. "No I'm not giving you his name because I don't want you to ruin this for me."

Troy smiled as he looked from Gabriella determined features to Chad ridged exterior. Someone was bond to ask her out sometime, Troy knew that. He was jealous of the lucky son of bitch but he understood.

"It's alright Chad, Taylor and I have approved of this boy." Sharpay said with a smile.

Troy smirked. "Nothing like a woman's intuition about men."

"Who asked you Troy?" Gabriella said placing her hands on her hips.

"No one," Troy said leaning on his pool cue. "I just think we'd all feel better if we met the guy." Troy wanted to ring the guy's neck but it's not like he staked claim on Gabriella either.

"Well you're not going to, I'm going to go get ready."

"Oh, and I'm going to help!" Sharpay jumped up from the couch. "Call me about bowling okay?" she called back to Ryan.

"No problem," he answered.

Troy let out huff and looked at Chad who was still staring in the direction of Gabriella. "Let it go man, she's 19 years old."

"I don't like this."

"You're not supposed to." Troy said repositioning himself for a shot and missing entirely.

Ryan stood up and came over to the table. "She's going to be fine," Ryan said. "I call the winner."

Troy lost the game, as a result he was sent to get three hot dogs from the café. He give a limb for smoke right about now. Suddenly someone bumped his arm in the line.

"Watch it," the voice said turning around to face Troy.

"Hey Nate, you're looking rather asshole-ish today." Troy muttered rolling his eyes.

"Awww, what's the matter did I hurt the little baby Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes and looked at the counter. Upperclassmen like Nate were nothing but womanizing trouble with assumed authority. "Not at all,"

Nate got close and put his arm around Troy. "You know Bolton if you ditched the show tunes and tights, the swimming team might be in need of a new swimmer?"

"Not interested." Troy kept looking straight, ever since Troy was in basketball last year the swim team had been after him because of his durability. However, the swim team was nothing but a bunch of bad apples. They roofied, they drank to end, destroyed many reputations and for some reason Nate had a target on the Troy's back.

"Well, we're throwing a party tonight." Nate pulled him closer. "Lots of girls, as usual, maybe even a few willing to go all the way."

Troy raised his lips in disgust. "I prefer my ladies to be somber and consensual thank you very much." Troy shrugged away from him and moved up in line.

Nate laughed and came closer. "Your lost Bolton, I was only trying to help you out."

When Nate left with his buddies Troy looked at the girl in line in front of him who was just staring at Troy. "He's an asshole."

"I know." Troy said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I heard he might have girlfriend," she said looking off to the side. "You're not going to join the team are you?"

Troy smiled as he looked at her. "No," he said bringing a hand out of his pocket. "They're not my kind of people."

"Good to know." Troy watched as a smiled pulled at her lips and she turned around and stepped up to the counter.

Later that night Troy leaned back in the plastic blue chair as he looked at the screen of names on the monitor. Taylor was standing next to Chad feeling his arms while Sharpay and Kelsi picked out bowling balls. Ryan was still getting shoes as was Zeke. He thought about Gabriella and her date. Thought about what she was wearing, if it was tight, if it left some skin exposed and more so what a vision like that might do to a guy. A knot formed in his stomach, he really shouldn't think about her on her date. In fact he should spend the rest of the night not even thinking about her and just shooting the breeze with his friends.

"I can't believe she went on a date," Kelsi said to Sharpay as they walked back.

"I know, we told it might be a good idea to start being social." Sharpay put her ball on the machine. "I mean we're going to be here for the next four years she might as well start getting into the habit of dating."

Troy rolled his eyes.

"I did put her in this cute brown top with a long black skirt, she looked so urban and she had an amazing mid drift," Sharpay added.

Taylor stepped over to the girls and smiled. "It's so cute you know that they study in the library together."

"Awww, how sweet," Kelsi said with a smile.

"Where is he taking her anyway?" Chad said picking up his ball.

Troy placed his hands over his face. If this was how the night was going to go someone might as well strike him with a bolt of lightning.

"To some party," Taylor said sitting behind the monitor to watch the scores and keep track.

"He took her to the pool the other night," Sharpay placed a hand on her chest. "He is so sweet, he said she needed a study brake and you know how she is, no doubt it was just what she needed."

Troy sat up faster than if the chair had been on fire. Kelsi stilled at the same time as he shot up. Sharpay raised a brow and looked back at Ryan and Zeke as they approached talking about shoe sizes.

"What was his name?" Troy was the first to speak, and Sharpay turned to him with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"What's his name?" Troy repeated a bit slower.

"His name is Nate," Taylor said turning to face him.

"Go," Kelsi motioned to Troy and he was up before she even said it.

Gabriella looked around the crowded space and bobbed her head in time with the music. This wasn't that bad. When they got here Nate disappeared for a bit claiming he had to check in or let people know he was here. Gabriella reached in the cooler and took out beer, looking around she looked back at the can. She knew she shouldn't but with a sigh she popped it open anyway and took a sip. Trey song played in the back ground and Gabriella made her way through the party. People were in corners making out some were on couches. Gabriella rolled her eyes "Seriously does high school ever end?" she mumbled as she found a hallway. At least she dressed comfortably in a small black baby tee and long brown peasant skirt inspired by the Cinderella discussion from this afternoon.

Walking down the hall she turned into a room and found a group of guys sitting on the couches. The television was off and she tilted her head, what were they doing? Coming closer she stopped dead in her tracks. In front of the couches, between their legs girls were on their knees giving blow jobs.

Turning around Gabriella stopped when she saw Nate in the doorway.

"I didn't think I'd get you in here till way later," he smirked.

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders and then looked off to the side. "I want to go home."

"But the party is just warming up," Nate came closer and he wrapped his hands around her body placing his hands on her ass and tugging her closer to his body.

"Nate, I want to go home." She repeated pushing herself away a bit.

Nate chuckled a bit and then looked down at her with a smile. "Come on Gabriella, think about this," he said stumbling a bit as he bent to kiss her neck.

Making a disgusted face Gabriella rolled her eyes. "What, think about your hands slowly running down my body.." Gabriella lowered her voice and whispered in his ear. "Think about you grabbing my hips as I ride that hard cock between your legs." Her hands slid down his body over his bulge.

"Now you're talking," he said grabbing some of her skirt as she continued.

"Let you do me right here," she said flipping her hair back a bit as she kissed his jaw and wrapped her hands around his bugle snuggly.

Nate let out a moan and Gabriella tightened her grip aggressively and his moan turned into a sharp yelp. "Guess what I thought about and it's disgusting." Twisting her hand she pulled and he jumped back cupping his balls.

"Shit, you-"

Gabriella poured the rest of her beer over her head cutting him off as the cold instant liquid covered his head. As soon as he brought his hands up to wipe his face Gabriella came up to him and lifted her knee with a sharp push into his groin.

He fell to the floor with a thud to his knees and Gabriella lifted her fist pulled back and gave her best left hook. Looking down at him as he lay on the floor motionless she lifted her shoulders and turned around to see the others looking over at her and about to get up.

"Oh, please continue spreading the stds. I'll let myself out." She said stepping over Nate's whimpering body.

Gabriella stormed out the front door making her way down the stoop as Troy was running up the path.

"Gabriella?" he stopped short his facial expression a bit confused.

"What are you doing here?" she said crossing her arms. "You're not here to go to the party are you?" she said motioning behind her.

Troy shook his head, "I came to get you," he said looking behind her and then at her. "Sharpay told me who you were with and I just wanted to make sure that-"

"Yeah, well here's the thing Troy," she said walking past him. "Turns out I'm not as stupid and defenseless as you think I am." Pushing her hair away from her face she continued down the path. Her flip flops flopping as she moved. Looking down at her hand she looked at her red knuckles which were quickly swelling up.

Troy turned around and hurried to catch up his car keys still in hand. "Alright so you're not Cinderella I get it. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Gabriella stopped and looked around it was already dark and she didn't really know where she was. Turning around she looked at Troy. "Fine, take me home."

Troy caught the scent on her breath. "Were you drinking?" he said looking down at her hand.

"What do you care?"

"I care a lot since your only 19,"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, she wanted to get out of there, and she wanted to get away from the entire male race at this point. "I just want to go to bed."

"Alright," Troy motioned to his car a few cars down and she began to walk. Biting his lip he watched her walk and look down at her hand slowly rubbing it. "Do you want me what happened your hand?"

"I hit him, what do you think happen," she said pulling the handle on his passenger side door.

"Why are you mad at me?" he said opening his own door.

"If you weren't such an asshole, I wouldn't be here, at this stupid party, with a stupid regular fish." Slamming the door shut she crossed her legs and then her arms. "Just take me back to the dorm then you can go about your evening."

Troy paused and looked at her. "I'm not the one you punched in the face so I fail to see how I'm the asshole," Troy stuck his key in the ignition. "I'm tired of being called an asshole. Leaving you here on the fucking curve is me being an asshole." Turning his wheel he peeled out of the parking spot and began down the street.

Gabriella remained quiet as Troy made his way down alongside the campus and to their dorm. It began to rain as Troy parked the car. It was quiet between them and Troy took a deep breath then reached over for her swollen hand to look at it. "This needs ice," he said quietly.

"Why do you love music?"

Troy paused and looked at her as she looked at the dashboard. "Control," he said after a moment's pause.

"Someone like you doesn't need control," she said shaking her head and bringing her hand up to look at it.

"Don't be so sure." Troy pulled his keys of the ignition.

"What you mean?" she said facing him a bit.

"I'm an only child."

"So you're spoiled." Gabriella shook her head and looked outside as the rain hit his car.

"No, it means I hold the sole attention of both my parents. They wanted me to do basketball and I did. They wanted me to perform in the theaters and I did. They wanted me to date a certain type of girl and I did. They wanted me to go to college and obviously I did. My father brought this car. The friends I have back at home he brought them too. When he wants me home he sends a plane ticket. I'm not saying I resent my parents. I'm saying in my life control is about the last thing I have."

Gabriella was quiet. "So music is your thing."

"It's more than just a thing to me. My grandmother understands that, my Mother understood that, my father…not so much." Troy looked at the rain as it got heaver. "When I'm up there people move to my beats. They move to the sounds I make and their bodies become enslaved in this time capsule of 4 minutes." He said holding up his hands and holding up an invisible box.

"Control," Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Troy brought his hands down and he listened to the sound of her breathing.

"And sleeping around is that a control thing?"Gabriella looked over at him and waited for the answer.

"I'm a guy, what do you think?" he said finally when he couldn't find a better answer.

"I think your horny and can't keep it in your pants."

"And you would be correct," He said with a small laugh. "I never said I was perfect."

"So you're okay with being a man whore?" Gabriella looked at him and then down.

"I'm clean, childless, single, and 20 years old. I want to have fun. I don't consider myself a man whore, I find myself to be more of a people pleaser."

"So you have some morals," she said quietly.

"Why are we talking about me?"

Gabriella shrugged her shoulders, "I just.." she wanted to know why he treated her one way and then acted another. Why he said loved existed and when it was sitting in the car besides him he refused to see it. "I guess I just wanted to know."

"Why do you love music?" he asked.

"I like telling stories, and I feel like it gives me a connection with my father."

Troy nodded and he looked at the door. "Maybe we should go in and get ice on that hand of yours."

Gabriella opened the door and got out of the car. The rain was coming down hard and she made her way to the dorm, Troy behind her.

As soon as they were inside Troy led her to his room and paused to open the door. Gabriella wrapped her arms around herself and looked around his room. He had three days grace posters on the walls, a few clothes on the floor typical guy room. She closed the door behind her hand locked it. She watched as he looked thought his small fridge his wet red shirt clingy to his body, defining his muscles and every move they made.

"Here put this on it." he said handing her a cold pack from his fridge.

"Thanks," she said looking at his computer chair then at his bed. "I'm going to go now?"

"You sure you're alright?"

"Ice and a little Tylenol," she smiled. "Better by tomorrow right?"

"People are going to start thinking your weird." Troy followed her as she walked out the door.

After she stepped over the threshold she turned around and smiled. "People are going to think that anyway."

"Night," he said leaning on the doorframe and smiling back at her.

"Night Troy."

The way her hips moved as she slowly made her way backwards was memorizing. Troy placed a hand over his face to cover his eyes only to move his fingers and watch her turn around the slight midriff revealed between her brown peasant skirt and black baby tee taunting him. Her damn hair clinging to her back and shoulders in ringlets, Troy turned away into his bedroom and shut the door.

Troy sat down on his bed and took a deep breath. There was a faint smell of mango in the air his insides gave way and he looked down at his pants. "Forget it," he warned his member. "She's not our kind of girl." Looking back up he picked up a history text book and leaned back in his bed to read it. History was his thing, because nothing was more foretelling then history. Troy eyes began to read the page when there was a knock on his door and smiled instantly.

Troy quickly pushed himself off the bed and reached for the door. Troy didn't know what he was expecting, it wasn't like Gabriella had a reason to reappear at his door step, but as a man he had the right to hope. Only when he opened the door it wasn't Gabriella it was Cindy. "Hey," his face couldn't help but fall.

"Hey there yourself," She said in a sarcastic tone. "What did I do to you?"

"Should I make a list or would you prefer to memorize?"

There was a moment of silence. "Troy I need your help," Cindy sighed as she looked down at her feet and stuck her hands in her pants pocket.

"What?" Troy said crossing his arms and feeling his irritation level rise. She had a lot of nerve coming to him for a favor when he owed her nothing and blamed her for almost everything.

"I need to past Europe in the Twentieth Century, but the text isn't sinking in and I know you took that class last year," she said with a shrug. "This may come as a surprise to you, but no one else will help me out."

Troy took a deep breath. "Fine." Troy felt his shoulders tense, "I'll help you out, but I do not want you hanging around Chad anymore."

"I know he interested in that freshmen," She said with a snarl.

"He's involved with Taylor, meaning he's taken and happy."

"Fine."

Troy looked her up and down. "I have some old notes in my notebook, come on in and I'll fish them out for you."

"Thank you, I need this class to go well otherwise my chances are shot for my internship."

"Where is that at?"

"The historical building,"

"Wow," Troy led her in and shut the door behind her.

Gabriella watched as Cindy disappeared from her sight behind his door. Turning away she leaned on the wall and wiped a tear away. How stupid was she, he said it himself he was single and looking for a good time. What made her think going back was a good idea she should have just stayed in her room. Gabriella sighed and looked down the hall and pushed herself out of the nook in the hall to return to her empty room. Maybe watch the rain from her window and fall into the city.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabriella looked down at the script in her lap as she fed Martha and two other girls their lines. It was three hours into rehearsal and so far no signs of Kelsi or Troy. Gabriella was wearing her blue jean jumpers and a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt. She'd braided her hair, she was more than embarrassed about last night. The only Brightside being that Troy was so intent on Cindy that he didn't see her coming and duck into the nook. Gabriella followed along as they read their lines. Last night she had been pretending to sleep when Chad, Taylor and Sharpay came in. It was nice that her friends were happy and in love. She was happy for Sharpay who was taking long walks and eating lots of ice cream with Zeke. She thought Chad was really going somewhere with Taylor give the amazing date she recited with detail to her and Sharpay.

The girls finished their scene and Gabriella looked up from the script. Kelsi was even spending more time with Ryan. It seemed like everyone in their group just about paired off, not that she wanted to be part of a stupid pair anyway. Men were unreliable her father had taught her that and so had Nate. Never let a man become your everything, because when they leave you'll have nothing. Gabriella closed her eyes and tried to picture of herself in a much better place.

When her father left her mother it was horrible for the first few months. Gabriella remembered sitting in her bedroom and listening to her mother cry in the other room. The love they had was bigger than anything Gabriella could imagine, so she thought. Her mother had given everything to her father and then he left and he took it with him, leaving behind the fragile woman that she now was.

"So, what about the musical Grease for next year? I've always wanted to play Rizzo," Martha said sitting down next to Gabriella.

"Sounds good, I'd come see it."

"You mean you wouldn't play sandy?"

Gabriella smiled then looked down at the script. "I not sure I want to do drama anymore." She was most certain that she didn't want to play the part of Troy's love interest ever again. Talk about ripping an already removed Band-Aid.

"But your super good at it and you and Troy make an awesome on stage couple," Martha said bringing her leg up. "I mean it almost be criminal if you guys weren't the least bit attracted to each other."

"He's not my type," Gabriella said with a small smile.

"Girl, Troy Bolton is every woman's type. He's Mr. Casanova, the James Dean of our time, with the talented voice of Elvis."

Gabriella shook her head with a smile, "I need someone a bit more realistic and lot more on the ground then in the clouds."

"You mean Troy hasn't worked his voodoo on you yet?" Martha tilted her head. "Troy normally doesn't just back off, I mean he's not forceful but with the way I see him look at you during rehearsal I thought for sure he was on the prowl. It would also explain why there hasn't been anyone since you came along."

Gabriella focused on the same sentence for a third time. Once again she was reminded of watching Cindy disappear into his room, Martha was wrong about that last part. Gabriella bit her lip and looked at the other girls talking about something on the script.

"Are you going to the karaoke tonight?"

Gabriella shook her head; she had no desire to see the happiness on Troy's face today or worst take someone else to his room. It was a miracle he wasn't here, he had never missed a rehearsal. Then again maybe he was still Cindy.

"Because of Nate?"

Gabriella looked up at Martha rather shocked, how did she know about Nate?

"Everyone who was at the party is talking about it," she said looking over to where the two other girls were practicing and opening scene. "You really kicked him in the crotch?"

"And a good right hook," Gabriella added with a small smile. "I hate when men just think they can have you."

"Nate is bad news; he and Troy are like rivals."

Gabriella ears perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Nate was Mr. Casanova on campus until Troy came along. Even thought Nate was an asshole and a jerk he was the cutest and most popular boy. The swim team around here thinks their entitled to an amount of fame because they won state last year, but when Troy lead the basket ball team to the Championship game it blotted Nate off the map."

"They seem like they would be friends." Gabriella huffed as she thought about him showing up at the party last night.

"Troy isn't like that, he maybe a heart breaker but he won't kiss and tell or go to the extremes that Nate will." Martha smiled, "I'll admit it, if my boyfriend weren't so good to me, I'd fall into the Bolton fan club."

"Troy's not perfect." Gabriella folded her script.

"Never said he was, what I'm saying is that when it comes to women he has one thing that Nate doesn't," she said. "Respect."

Gabriella looked down at the folded piece of paper in her lap. He also had a captivating charm linked to those blue eyes that seemed to tell her more than he was leading on at times.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late Ryan and I lost track of time."

Martha smiled. "Your shirt's inside out,"

"Shit," Kelsi looked down at her shirt alarmed and Martha laughed. "Fooled ya,"

Gabriella smiled as Kelsi turned beat red and rolled her eyes. "Aright, so maybe we did a bit more than lose track of time," she smiled.

"Oh, look at Miss Kelsi taking advantage of a younger man," one of the girls behind her said.

The girls erupted into a state of giggles and Kelsi couldn't help but laugh as well. "Alright let start rehearsing some of the music," Kelsi said over the giggles.

Troy looked up at the ceiling of his room his hands underneath his head. After Cindy left he went up to the roof to watch the rain. There something soothing about the lights from the city at night as the rain fell. The phone rang and he reached for it to answer.

"Troy, its grandma,"

"Hi grandma," Troy smiled and leaned back in his bed. "How are you feeling today?"

"Pretty bad, your father hired a nurse to take care of me. She's young about your age and she seems sweet."

"No match making Grandma." Troy lips smirked a little.

"Right I forget your harboring a crush on that little girl your friend doesn't want you to date."

"Grandma, I'm not as pathetic as you make it seem," Troy said sitting up with a smile.

"Well you're not a true Bolton either, when your father met your mother he bent over backwards to see her. He flew out every night to watch her sing once."

Troy smiled and let out a sigh, "Well I think I'm better off keeping my distance."

"Nonsense, get some flowers and be the charming man you are, better yet sing her a pretty song."

Troy smiled. If only it was that simple "So would you be up for coming out here to watch the play," he asked wanting to change the subject.

"You mean you haven't sent my ticket yet?" she laughed.

"Your right, what was I thinking, like a little thing like cancer would keep you tied down."

"Your damn right, if it's coming down to the last days, better believes I'm going to enjoy them."

Troy was quiet for a moment, as he thought about what it would be like when she was gone, a tear rolled down his check and he wiped it away. "I love you grandma," he said in a low voice.

"Don't you start your goodbyes just yet, Doctors are idiots, they don't get to set you dooms day, that's up to me and god."

Troy smiled. "You're a tough cookie,"

"And you're a stubborn one like your father, I'm not getting any younger I want my grandson happy. When I was your age I was married with a child."

"Yeah and mammoths roomed the land."

"Troy Alexander Bolton, I'll put you over my good knee," she warned.

Troy let out a laugh, "Sorry grandma, it's just that times have changed."

She let out a sigh, "I know, your father brought this dumb contraption for me to read my books off of. It looks like a small picture frame with buttons."

"A kindle?"

"I think so, anyway I don't get it, and how are my books supposed to fit in here?"

Troy smiled and he lay back in his bed. "You read it off the screen; it's a digital thing Grandma."

"Well I think I'll stick to bindings and actual pages." She mumbled. "Young people these days are lazy."

"It's all the MTV your generation let us watch." Troy smiled.

"Oh, speaking of which have you been keeping up with the Kardashians? The girls were waxing each other's girl parts."

Troy rolled his eyes, his grandmother didn't know a thing about electronics but talk about Kendra or Kim Kardashian and she was as up to date as a 17 year old. "No I'm not into TV trash."

"You're missing out,"

Troy shook his head and heard a knock on his door, "Hey Grandma, I got to go someone knocking on the door."

"You should start charging."

"Love you Grandma."

"If it's her don't forget what I said about a pretty song."

Troy hung up and got off the bed to open the door, the moment he did a fist came in direct contact. "Son of bitch," Chad jerked his hand back and shook it out. Troy stumbled back and grabbed his jaw making sure it wasn't broken.

"Dude what the fuck?" Troy yelled.

"We had a deal." Chad came at him again.

"What are you talking about?" Troy grabbed a book and blocked Chad's next punch.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am," Troy said jumping over the bed to spread some distance. "Shit dude,"

"You lying sack of shit first Cindy and now Gabi… what you're going to fuck Taylor too."

"Trust that will never happen," Troy held up a hand and felt around behind him for a shield of any kind.

"Explain Troy you have five seconds."

Troy looked at him in shock, "Really… dude come on trust me a little whatever you think happened between me and Gabriella it was one kiss and I stopped it after that."

"Then what happened!" Chad said leaning forward a little his eyes were wide his veins pumping under his skin. Troy took a deep breath. "Where did you go last night?"

"I picked her up from a party brought her back to the dorm she went to her own room you can ask Cindy cause she came here afterwards asking about help with homework."

Chad was silent for a moment. "Cindy was here?"

Troy watched as he struggled the information down. "Yeah," Troy responded. "for homework help and that's it."

"So you kissed my cousin?" Chad said in a low voice.

Troy rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to his face. "I'm sorry," he said.

"No, it's alright." Chad said letting his shoulder ease a bit. "And what about Kelsi, I thought you were going after her."

"I'm not after anyone," Troy said in a low voice. "I'm sorry but as far as I'm concerned I kept my promise. I've been nothing but a friend since."

"She likes you, at least Sharpay says she does, she told me about the kiss."

"Hey," Troy held up his hands. "I never intended to do anything the moment it happened it was a over."

"I believe you," Chad said falling down into his computer chair.

"She has a crush, it'll be gone in a week or so," Troy climbed back over the bed and sat down.

"You and I both know that won't happen." Chad looked around Troy's room and then back at him. "Unless you act like a dick or something and sleep with a friend."

Troy looked at him and shook his head with a confused expression. "I'm not going to sleep with anyone."

"So…"

"I choosing to ignore it, why don't you do the same?"

Chad nodded then he looked over at the fridge, "So tonight at the Karaoke?"

"What about it?" Troy bright his hands up to his jaw and rubbed it a bit.

"I say we go all N'sync on them?" Chad said pulling out a water and then doing a small half turn. "You know go bye bye bye on the crowd."

"No, dude last year we went all backstreet boy and that was just …" Troy laughed. "Fine what the hell," he said with a small chuckle.


	22. Chapter 22

Gabriella scanned a book and looked at the computer screen as she entered in the date of return.

"I'd like to return my interlibrary loan."

Gabriella eyes swept to the side and landed on Troy. There was a smile on his face and Gabriella eyes rolled back onto the screen.

"I'd love to watch you check me out if you don't mind," he said with a small smile.

"How long have you been holding that line in?"

"Seems like forever."

"Well, it's cheesy and corny," she said taking the book from his hands and scanning it in.

"Are you going to the karaoke event tonight?"

Gabriella clicked a few times and then dropped the book in a box behind her. "No."

Troy placed both hands on the counter. Looking at her he tapped his thumbs and listened to the ripple of on the table top. "Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it alright." pushing herself away from the computer she took hold of the re-shelving cart and pushed it through the tiny doorway.

As he turned to watch her go down the aisle he looked around. It was a Saturday afternoon as far as students eager to study and look for books? Enough said. Troy followed down the deserted path.

Gabriella slipped a book back on the self and reached for another one. Troy smiled as she innocently stood there, not a care in the world just re-shelving books. She was so sweet, peaceful and everything about her was intoxicating. "Overalls are cute," he said coming up behind her. "I like the pink top better." He whispered.

"Knock it off Troy," she said pushing past him to go down the aisle.

"So really, why aren't you coming tonight?" Troy said leaning on the cart a bit then looking at some of the books inside.

"Homework," Gabriella took another book from the cart.

"You'd be the last person on this campus behind in homework," he said letting go of the cart and leaning on the shelf behind them. "I'm singing a boy band song?" he said in a slow teasing voice.

"No," she said looking at his lips then back at his eyes.

Troy smiled; "You're stubborn. Don't make me beg."

Gabriella tilted her head and stared at him for a moment. "Why should I?"

"Because I'm amazing," he said.

"You're amazingly self-assured, has anyone ever told you that?" Gabriella said looking at her book cart.

"I tell myself that every day, actually." He said watching her back as she looked down into her cart. Why was she being so difficult?

Gabriella bit her lip before turning around to face him, "Can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" he said crossing his arms. he felt his nerves spike as she bit her lip, a moment he come to realize she did when she was thinking of something she thought was embarrassing. It was actually a really sexy habit, something most girls made look over done and slutty. Troy mentally kicked himself, he had to keep his promise to Chad and looking at her biting that lip was going to help.

Gabriella frowned a bit as his eyes shift from a light blue to an intense storm. He was memorizing and despite her wanted or unwanted feelings she had towards him it was all she could do to not just give into his wishes.

"Why Cindy?"

Troy flinched, he'd been prepared to kiss her, prepared to answer with a strong debate or go in an round or too of insults but he was not he expecting that. "What do mean?"

"Why did you sleep with her?" Gabriella said reaching for another book. "I mean I understand if you don't want to answer the question, if it too personal."

"No, it's alright," Troy said holding up his hands. "If you want to know, I'll tell you." Troy frowned a bit. "That night I'd been drinking… a lot." He said looking down at his hands. "My dad called me to tell me that my grandmother was diagnosed with cancer. That she wouldn't make pass my third year, maybe not even my second."

"You really don't have to answer." Gabriella said as she nervously began to pick up books to re shelve.

"I was depressed, drunk, and miserable. Chad hadn't come back yet because he was out with some of the team." Troy looked at the ground. "I know I was wrong to do it, I know it was stupid, if I could take it back I would, but when she showed up she began to talk to me. I told about my mother then my grandmother, I even said a few things about my dad."

Gabriella had turned around by now and was staring at him as he continued to talk. She could tell it was upsetting him. His eyes were no longer the sky blue she seen when he came in, now there was a gray storm that had settled in there.

Troy let out a breath. "Anyway, I thought it was safe to just let my guard down and she just, I mean slowly she started rubbing my back and then she was on my thigh and I was just out of it until her lips came down on mine."

"At any part of process didn't you know it was wrong?"

"I did, but I didn't care I wanted to feel something, I wanted to be in love or feel love and in some odd way I misconstrued everything." Troy shrugged a bit. His eyes remained focus on the bottom shelf. "I wasn't thinking straight." He wasn't going to look her in the eye, not after telling her this. Troy spread out his hands and looked at them then he began to pick at his skin.

Gabriella was quiet, she thought about last night and watching Cindy disappeared into the room, thought about him missing rehearsal. "What about last night."

Troy looked up at her and he felt his blood race though his body. She must have seen Cindy go into his room last night. She was going to come back to him, if Cindy hadn't shown up Gabriella would have been on the other side of that door. Troy felt a cold sweat run down his back, he couldn't pursue Gabriella, she was so much better than anything he could give her and he didn't want to break his friendship over a girl. He needed to pull the brakes on Gabriella's crush, need to make sure they both remain apart and purely friends. His throat constricted he almost couldn't say it, the words dragging their nails into his tongue as he slowly pulled them out and let them fall into the dead air between them. "I'm a guy, what can I say?"

Gabriella took a deep breath and nodded. She felt her chest surge with pain. He wasn't that different from Nate really. He was just nicer about messing with people then Nate was. Gabriella looked down at the floor. He liked girls like Cindy, he liked girls like the red head and blonde he took home the first night she met him. He was out of her league, he wasn't going to mess around with a girl like her when girls like them still walked up to his room in the middle of the night to get laid. "Have fun at the karaoke tonight."

Troy lip quivered as she appeared to be harder as thoughts rolled by her eyes. He wished he could say something, he wanted to take it back but he couldn't this had to be done. They cannot keep getting closer, they were friends, Gabriella was a good friend to talk too. That was all.

"Wish I could convince you otherwise," he said looking away.

"Yeah, well I'm going to be busy." Pushing the cart down the aisle and into the next one he watched as she disappeared some his sight. Troy leaned back and let his head hit the shelf hard and with a loud thump. He was commanding his body to stay and not follow her. Why did the one girl who tempted him the most have to be the one girl he couldn't have. Maybe the entire thing was because he couldn't have her. Troy pushed himself off the book case and made his way to the exit.

Troy felt the summer afternoon on his shoulders. Walking down the street with his hands in his pockets he thought about what his grandmother said about his father and his mother. Their love was pure, their entire relationship built on this passion and friendship. Something Troy had yet to find and doubted he ever would. His grandmother had once told him that as a Bolton he was curse to fall madly in love. That one day he would too find a woman he could not bear to live without. Troy smiled. It was just another one of her tactics to convince Troy he should be looking for love. He stopped at the bridge and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He was terrified to be with Gabriella, what if this was just a matter of wanting what you can't have. What if it didn't work out? He'd lose his best friend; Chad would never speak to him again. Basically his entire group of friends would pick her side over his. Troy the womanizing asshole and Gabriella the sweet Cinderella slash girl next door. What on earth had he been thinking when he kissed her?

He stared at the pack for a while and his grandmother's voice entered his head. 'Smoking is going to kill you one day. I won't have you smoking in my house. Suicide is for the weak.' Turning the pack over he examined it some more, as if the answer was going to appear on the back like a magic eight ball.

"Troy," Zeke's voice rang in his ear and he looked over to see Zeke smiling and walking towards him. "I was just on my way to see Gabriella, Sharpay wants her to go to the karaoke tonight."

"She won't," Troy said with a small smile.

"This morning she said it was the last thing on earth she wanted to do." his accent dripped over every word like the caramel on an ice cream cone. It stuck to each word rolling down the letters and morphing them into something else. "Sharpay said that if I talk to her I might be able to change her mind. She even wrote some things down she wanted me to say."

"Sharpay is a little dramatic when she's controlling."

"I like it, I think she is a strong woman and I admire her for that. She is going to make her own dreams come true."

Troy turned away from the over side of the bridge and took out one cigarette from the box. Leaning on the railing he shrugged his shoulders and lit the cigarette. "You know Chad thought I had a crush on Kelsi?"

"He's not the brightest crayons in thee box." Zeke said with a smile. "Anyone could tell that you have a thing for our Cinderella."

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter."

Zeke watched as Troy took a puff and handed the cigarette to Zeke. "Of course it does. She's your best friend's cousin, you made a deal to stay away from her and now you can't keep your end of the bargain."

Troy smiled and looked back over the bridge. "I told her I slept with Cindy last night when I didn't."

"Why do such stupid thing?" His accent made the words come out a bit less serious then he intended them to be.

"I had to push her away,"

Zeke passed the cigarette to Troy. "Your people are very confusing when it comes to your women."

Troy laughed and tucked the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. "It's just about the American dream I guess." He took a puff and slowly let it out, then handed it back to Zeke.

Zeke took his puff and handed it back to Troy, they were quiet for a moment as people passed them by. "So you like her, but you told her you like another woman more so she'll like you less?"

"Put like that I sound really stupid." Troy looked off into the distance and then back at Zeke. "Do you think it's just a sexual thing?" then he brought the cigarette to his lips.

"What do you mean, between you and Gabriella or the dream?"

Troy gave a small chuckle and handed him back the cigarette. "Gabriella and me?" he said watching Zeke inhale. "I mean she's different, she's so innocent and sweet and just so fragile." He said looking ahead of him and letting his voice drop a little. "I've never been with a girl I actually care about."

"You love her, and she loves you." Zeke handed him back the cigarette. "You should tell her everything."

"I can't do that." Troy said bringing it up to his lips. "I already hurt a friend. I hurt her and I just want to walk away before anyone else gets hurt."

"Before you get hurt?" Zeke said looking over the bridge. "It seems like you're scared to be in a relationship."

"I am."

Zeke looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What are you afraid of?"

"The part where you fall."

Chad walked into the music room and slammed the door behind him making Kelsi jump a bit as she wrote something down. "What's gotten into you?"

"Troy likes Gabriella."

"I saw that coming," Kelsi said writing down another note. "So what's the matter?"

"I told him not to," he said quietly.

"I know."

"So now I'm an asshole?" Chad fell into one of the seats. "All because I'm afraid that my cousin could become the next Bolton booty call."

"Troy might actually surprise you Chad." Kelsi got up from the piano and took a seat by him. "I think he has feelings for her."

"I punched him in the jaw this morning." Chad said crossing his arms.

"Bet that brought back memories," Kelsi said leaning back in the chair. "You know Gabriella is a smart girl, she might have been bitten by the Bolton charm but I think she's different."

"He just couldn't let it be, could he?"

Kelsi laughed and Chad looked at her with a raised brow. "I can tell you that he honestly tried." Kelsi got up again and reached for what she was working on. "He tried not talking to her, ignoring her and the more he stood at a distance the more Gabriella came closer."

"So you're telling me this is her fault."

"I'm telling you you're stupid if you think you can stop fate." Kelsi sat back down and then showed him the sheet. "I've been working on this, it's a new song."

Chad looked over it for a moment and then looked back at her. "It's been a while since you wrote something?" Chad looked back at the song. "Why are you showing me this?"

"Because it's about Ryan, I think I love him, but I've been afraid to say it."

"Why?" Chad paused "Your still not pining away on Troy, are you?"

"No, trust me that ship has sailed and I give it to Gabriella with great relief." Kelsi took the sheet back and looked at it with a smile. "Without you guys I think I might have gone crazy last year, and now I meet this guy and he just makes me feel so…"

"Amazing."

"Right," she said looking over at Chad. "I mean you and Taylor, Sharpay and Zeke, me and Ryan…."

"Troy and Gabriella?" he rolled his eyes.

"None of that would have happened without them. I think that's cause for a big leap faith."

Chad nodded and he looked down at the song. "This seems like it'll sound really nice with a guitar."

"Thanks," she said nudging him a bit. Chad let bit his lip and handed her back the music sheet. "You know Chad, maybe instead of being trying to protect her, maybe you should try to help her."

"Help my little cousin, who is practically like a little sister to me get boned by Troy."

"It's not about sex," Kelsi said rolling her eyes.

"It's Troy, everything is about sex."

Kelsi chuckled a bit and then leaned forward to rest her head in her hands. "When they sing together it's like something out of a fairy tale."

"I know, I've heard Martha talking about it." Chad said looking at the back of Kelsi's head.

"It's obvious what's going to happen and I'm not tell you that it'll work or it won't," she said dropping her hands down. "All I'm saying is you might want to let Troy know it's okay."

"Why, when it's not okay with me?" Chad said getting up.

"Because you're his friend and you know him, and I cannot be the only who's noticed the lack in traffic in his sex life since he started talking to her."

Chad stood there and placed his hands on his waist as he thought about everything going on. "His grandmother is getting worst."

"Do you talk to him about it?"

"It kind of taboo thing since Cindy," Chad shrugged his shoulders and looked up at the ceiling. "And he's a step away from chain smoking."

"Troy needs us, and as his friends we should be there for him." Kelsi said slowly. "He's falling in love, losing a loved one, his best friend hate him and his health is in jeopardy. I'm pretty sure he feels alone and lost about now."

"I haven't thought of it like that." Chad said bringing a hand up to the bridge of his nose. Chad took a deep breath and then looked at her with a tilted smile. "I hate it when I'm wrong and your right."

"I know, but it's why we're friends," She said with a shrug. "Someone has to be the reality checker."

Zeke walked into the library and slowly looked around, for any signs of Gabriella. "Hello?"

The library was quiet expect for distant mumbles and a tension that hung in the air. Walking in deeper he heard a man's voice. Following the sounds he came to an aisle and voices got louder.

"I want you to leave me alone Nate!" Gabriella voice rang through the place and then another voice followed.

"What let you make a fool of me," his voice was harsh and there was a thump after words.

"Get off me." Zeke moved faster towards the sound. "Let me go."

Rounding the corner he saw Gabriella against a book shelf and Nate standing over her holding her there and shaking her as she tried to push him off of her. "Ain't so strong and tough now huh?" Nate said as bent his head down and tried to kiss her.

"No," Gabriella said leaned back and moved her face away. Nate grabbed her chin and at that moment he was yanked back from behind and shoved into a bookshelf where he was punched before he knew what hit him.

Zeke stood over him as he looked up at him. "Don't you ever touch her again, she is a woman and deserves to be treated with respect." Zeke said leaning down to get closer. "I don't care what country I'm in touch her again I'll cut off your balls with my fishing spear."

Nate jerked back and scrambled to get up. "Son of Bitch."

Zeke punched him again and hard enough to knock Nate back to the floor. "You will respect my mother as well." When Nate moved to get back up Zeke raised his fist. "Do not get up unless you are going to leave here."

Nate got up and against warning took a step back and then charged forward to slam right into Zeke's body. Zeke brought his fist down on Nate's back and his body almost gave out, making his grip loosen on Zeke who was now between the book case and Nate. Then he punched him again in the stomach and Nate let go. When Zeke took a step forward Nate took off down the aisle and away from them. Zeke smiled to himself in victory.

Gabriella placed a hand on Zeke's shoulder and he turned instantly to pull her into a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Gabriella inwardly thanked god for Zeke because if he hadn't shown up she didn't want to think about what could be happening right now.

"Let's go back to the dorm; Sharpay wanted me to come get you."

"Yeah, I should be locking up soon anyway."

"I'll help." Zeke released her and then followed her as she pushed her cart to the front desk.


	23. Chapter 23

Taylor leaned on the speaker as she watched Chad and Troy lift another one into place. "So I'm guessing you're going to sing?"

"Of course we are," Troy said once the speaker was connected.

"Aren't you babe?" Chad said grabbing another wire. "Where is Gabi anyway?"

Troy lifted his key board up onto its stand and avoided Chad. He knew Gabriella wasn't coming but he wasn't going to tell Chad about talking to her today.

"She should be coming. Sharpay was on a glam rage about dressing her up," Taylor said looking at the wires. "Are you going to share a dance with me later?"

"Of course I will," Chad said looking at Taylor with a smile. "My moves are always for you." Plugging in the cord he winced as he reached further back to the outlet.

"Yeah moves?" Troy smirked as he picked up more wires. "Aka, muscle spasms."

"Dude I'm hurt," Chad said looking at Troy.

"Yeah, well you hit me in the face, I say were even." Troy got back up and tapped a key and listened to the note play hum in melody.

"You hit him?" Taylor looked at Chad with wide eyes.

"You're weak from all those cigarettes." Chad adjusted a microphone and Gave Troy a sideways glance.

"I quit."

"When?" Chad stopped and looked at Troy with an odd expression.

"This afternoon."

Taylor smiled and tilted her head to the side looking over at Chad with a hopeful smile. "That just makes you all the better in my book."

"Thanks?" Troy said raising a brow as he eyed Taylor suspiciously.

"Just don't fuck up," Taylor said pushing herself off the speaker. "I'm going to go find Sharpay and see if she wants to sing a backstreet boy song with me," she said placing a small kiss on Chad's cheek.

"Later," Troy said over his shoulder as she left.

Chad looked out into the audience and pointed over by the door. "There's Gabriella."

Troy turned around and spotted Gabriella coming in from a side doorway. She was wearing a red sleeveless dress that fell over her body loosely and a pair of black tights.

"So, are you going to go over and say hi?" Chad said standing beside him and looking into the crowd.

"Why would I do a loser thing like that?" he said with a smirk.

"Dude I know you like her," Chad said nudging him a bit.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he said dusting off his shirt.

Chad placed his hand on Troy's shoulder. "I wanted you to know that I'm okay with you dating Gabriella if that's what you want to do." Troy didn't say anything. "I trust you, I know what I said before but maybe I was wrong."

"Chad I-"

"Just don't break her heart." Chad smiled and back away as he made his way off stage.

Troy let a small smile pull at his lips as he looked back out into the crowd. Then a frown came to his face as he thought about his little white lie about Cindy. "Fuck,"

Gabriella listened to the music pounding as she scanned the crowd. She spotted him on stage a bit ago but now that everything was moving along she watched couples dancing and people mingling. Sharpay and Zeke disappear into the crowd when they got there leaving Gabriella on the side lines. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "This is stupid." Getting up from her chair she came face to face with Cindy.

"You?"

"Me?" Cindy tilted her head to the right and gave Gabriella a once over. "I don't get it, it's not like your attractive?" she said placing her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Gabriella crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nate, Troy, … don't play stupid with me," she said in a low voice. "You've become the new it girl,"

"I'm not stupid." Gabriella said.

"It's a shame though seems like you guys would be cute together. "

"I'm not interested in Troy."

"Give me a break," she said with a smirk. "You're just the next notch in his belt is all?"

"That's not going to happen?" Gabriella uncrossed her arms and went to move around her.

"Troy likes the chase, he likes having what he can't have. Take it from me." Cindy placed her hands on her hip and smiled. "He's going to try to get you to sleep with him and once he does… well … who wants left overs?"

Gabriella closed her eye for a moment. "That's not going to happen." Gabriella felt the heat rush from her feet to her shoulders, the pricking feeling of embarrassment and anger mixing into one. Gabriella walked into the crowd she needed to get away from Cindy, had to wipe out the word she placed in her head. Troy wouldn't do that to her.

"Ladies and gentlemen tonight is karaoke night." Kelsi voice came over the mic and Gabriella looked up at the stage. She walked so far from Cindy she was in the middle of the crowd. "We have a major list of people and groups and as the night progresses don't be shy come on up and sing along." Kelsi pulled a held up a piece of paper. "First up is Cynthia Gomez singing Magic."

The music started and a girl came up on stage in short skirt. Everyone cheered and music got louder her voice was taunting and dripping with sexual invitations. Gabriella looked over to her left for an exit, she didn't want to be here and that was when she saw him. He was smiling as he talked to a blond, holding up a book. She was smiling at him flicking her hair around and causally placing her hand on his shoulder.

Gabriella took a step back. Troy looked up for a second and their eyes met. There was a small smile on his lips that suddenly shifted into a small frown as he looked at her questioningly. Was the fear, regret and embarrassment on her face as much as it was coursing through her body? Gabriella began moving back through the crowd turning around so she could make an escape. When Sharpay came up to her, her arms up in the air, "I love this song!"

Gabriella made a fake smile as she was push forward turning around she noted Troy coming their way. "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty?" Gabriella nervously said.

Sharpay laughed and grabbed her hand and Taylor also appeared out of nowhere. "We're going to sing, wanna do it with us?"

"Hey ladies," Troy said once he was close enough.

"Hey Troy," Sharpay said as she held up Gabriella's and Taylor's hands. "We want to sing."

"Well I got the big book of songs we in our system, all you have to do is find it and point." He said with a smile. Troy turned his attention to Gabriella, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said looking away from him and around.

"Do you want to dance?"

Gabriella froze and looked back at him, "What?" she said a little caught off guard.

"Well there are a couple of songs to go before the next stop set, I can spare a song or two?" Troy said with a shrug.

"Go ahead have fun," Sharpay pushed Gabriella into Troy and took Taylor's other hand. "Be my love slave," she said to her and Taylor laughed as they both began to dance.

Gabriella looked around at the people dancing provocatively. "I don't dance like that," she said feeling a bit embarrassed. "I really don't know how."

Troy reached for her hand and pulled her to him, "Ready for your first lesson?"

Gabriella held her breath as he spun her around and brought her back to him so his front was against her back his hands on her hips. "Just be yourself, it's about having fun and about showing you off."

The blush came to her face and she wanted nothing more than to hide. She could feel the smile on his lips as his hands pressed openly against her hips moving him side to side along to the music. "Troy I…" before she could finish his hands brushed the hair off the back of her neck. She felt him as he placed a kiss there causing ripples to shake through her.

"I can't get your perfume out of my mind." Gabriella closed her eyes, this was crazy, what was he trying to do. Troy turned her around and her hands landed on his chest, they were pressed up close and Troy smiled. "Just relax and move with me."

Her body did as it was told, in his hands she almost melted. She fell against him, pushed herself against him, needed to feel him, and needed to touch him. What began as a simple dance lesson elevated into something entirely different as they moved.

Chad smiled as he looked out into the dance floor and seen Taylor dancing with Sharpay. Taylor was smiling and laughing as Sharpay pulled her this way and that. Kelsi walked up to him and smiled, "So I'm guessing it's okay with you that Troy and Gabriella are dancing?"

"I know, I told him it was alright."

"Why don't you go down there and Dance with Taylor I got the stage for a while, Troy coming up for the next set anyway."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

Chad disappeared in a heartbeat and Kelsi stood on stage monitoring the equipment and the people doing karaoke. She watched as Chad smiled as he pulled Taylor close to him. The next person singing Jewel you meant for me, nothing could be more perfect.

Troy pulled her around and placed a hand on her hip and held her other hand in his free one. "See, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Gabriella tilted her head and let a small smile appear on her lips but she remained silent.

"Can't believe you showed up, part of me thought you might stay in the library?" he said slowly leading them in a small rocking motion.

"To be honest I almost did," she said then looked away. "Zeke came to get me and I didn't want to be there anymore anyway."

Troy smiled his blue eyes sparkling as he looked into her brown. "All I know is... you're beautiful."

Gabriella smiled and looked down at her feet. "When I'm around you I can't stop my stomach from fluttering."

They were silent for a moment Gabriella could hear her heart over the music and the look in his eyes as he looked over her features was void of anything she could read. Troy looked up at the stage then back at her. "Want to hang out on stage and be a groupie?"

"Alright,"

Troy lead Gabriella up on stage just as the girl ended her song and he sat her up on one of the speakers lifting her so she was comfortable and safe. "What are you doing?" she asked as he reached for his key board and brought it to the front.

"Something," he said with a sly grin.

"Hey, Hey, hey, looks like we got ourselves the next volunteer and it looks like we're be graced with a Bolton original." Kelsi said into the mic as she watched Troy set up.

"No, What are you doing?" Gabriella went to get down and Troy caught her just as she touched she floor.

"Do you trust me?"

Gabriella looked into his brown eyes and felt her insides quiver a bit.

"I wrote this, for you, and I'd like you to hear it."

Gabriella pushed a strand away from her face, "You wrote a song for me?"

"Yeah," he said sheepishly.

Gabriella looked downed and then up at him. "No one has ever done that for me before?"

Troy lifted her back on to the speaker and then he walked over to his key board and began a beat then he put it on repeat and picked up Kelsi's guitar. "This song is for someone very special to me."

(Pretend by Scott Porter and the glory dogs.)

_**Say, won't you stay; we can talk about nothing at all**_

_**We'll sit here and make up the words as we go along**_

_**The games, we could play**_

_**Maybe silently write us a song**_

_**Quietly shout from the roof that we don't belong**_

He smiled at her and she smiled back. The audience was in silence.

_**They told me baby she's crazy a little like you**_

_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and**_

_**All that I know is that I've never been here before**_

_**And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you**_

_**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**_

_**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**_

_**I don't need to pretend any more.**_

Chad crossed his arms and watched as Gabriella smiled as Troy strummed along on the guitar. "That son of bitch." He smiled.

"How come you don't write me songs?" Taylor said leaning into him and smiling.

Chad let out a breath and looked back at the stage.

_**Strange, oh so strange**_

_**When it feels better being alone**_

_**You except there is nobody else and set it in stone**_

_**And then you, came along**_

_**Your reflection was so sad it's wrong**_

_**You made me believe once again that I could be wrong.**_

_**They told me baby she's crazy a little like you**_

_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble and**_

_**All that I know is that I've never been here before**_

_**And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you**_

_**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**_

_**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**_

_**I don't need to pretend any more.**_

Gabriella sat on her fingers as she watch Troy sing to her and almost half the school a song that he wrote. A song he wrote for her.

_**And it hurts, to know, there was somebody out there as strange and**_

_**As beautiful, as you**_

_**If I know, sooner**_

_**Maybe she's crazy a little like you**_

_**Everyone said you were nothing but trouble**_

_**All that I know is that I've never been here before**_

_**And though I'll never leave you, if it's alright with you**_

_**Dreaming of oceans while jumping in puddles and**_

_**All of my life I pretend you where there by the door**_

_**I don't need to pretend any more.**_

_**I don't need to pretend anymore**_

_**I don't need to pretend anymore**_

When the song was over everyone clapped and cheered and he smiled as he swung the guitar around and slowly came up to her.

"You like it?"

Gabriella pretended to think about it and in the process he laughed. "I loved it."

Later after the she helped Troy and Kelsi put away the equipment and Troy walked her back to her room he smiled at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Last stop,"

"I had a good time tonight."

"It's all part of master plan," he joked as he made an evil laugh.

"So what is this plan you speak of?"

Troy sucked in a big breath and then looked back at her. "Well first I woo you with my enchanting voice and awesome work ethic," He said holding up his keyboard. "Then tomorrow I romance you, maybe even make out a little on the quad." Gabriella giggled as she shook her head and continued to listen. "Then for a third date I was thinking a nice movie and maybe stay in?"

"This wasn't a date," she said crossing her arms.

"I know but a man can dream right?" he said shrugging his shoulders. "Truth is I've never been on a third date before barely even a second one."

Gabriella felt her cheeks blush again. "I don't know, it's hard to compete with your track record," she said leaning on the door frame.

"Then don't," he said coming a bit closer. "Let's just enjoy this." with that his lips pressed against hers gently and he held back a bit as he gracefully let his hand touch the side of her face.

Gabriella closed her eyes even before their lips had touched. Kissing him was amazing, something she could do for hours. His smell, his touch, his presence, everything about him made her shutter, and sigh with a dopey smile. Once he pulled away Gabriella reached for her key that was tied around her wrist with a hair band and opened the door. "Night Troy,"

"Night Gabriella," Troy waved as the door shut and he smiled as he turned to walk down the hall to his own room once in a while looking back at her door.

Gabriella fell to her bed in a soft thump and looked up at the ceiling. This was not how she wanted to feel after what would be the greatest night of her life. Sitting up on her elbows she looked at Sharpay and Taylor's untouched beds and bit her lip. Cindy had a good point; Troy even confirmed it in the hallway. He'd never been on a third date. What's to say that even after sleeping with her he wouldn't get bored or lose the thrill of the chase? Gabriella kicked off her shoes and climbed up higher on her bed bringing her pillow underneath her head. Troy was different; going in with the intention that she was going to change him was stupid. Boys didn't change, they didn't suddenly see the light and come back, didn't own up to the responsibilities of being fathers and take care of the children they help bare. Even worse some boys went as far as to hurt you on purpose just to break you and control you.

Gabriella let out a sigh. She wasn't going to end up like her mother. She wasn't going to end up like Cindy either. Nope, she was going to keep her head and try as hard as she could to protect the little bit of her heart that was left.


	24. Chapter 24

Troy sat down at a table in the back of the library. Was it Gabriella's shift? Yes, was he hiding from her? He wouldn't be a man if he denied it. Opening the book he leaned over Cindy's shoulder to see what question she was on. He agreed to study in the library because it was the closest to his next class, and not in his room. Cindy was wearing a pair of sweats and Volley ball shirt as she sat Indian style on the chair. Troy looked up again to make sure Gabriella was still at the front desk reading a science book and he smiled.

"If you like her that much go talk to her?" Cindy rolled her eyes as she begun chewing on her pen cap.

"It's best if she not know I'm here," he said sideways as he brought his history book up to cover his face.

"Yeah," Cindy pushed the book down and it fell to the table with a thud. "Cause staring at her from over here doesn't sing out stalker quite loud enough."

Troy lifted the book back up quickly and pulled his baseball cap down. "How are you doing?" he said motioning to her paper.

"I just don't get this stuff on the Berlin Wall or the Cold War," Cindy said motioning her pen of her answers to his study questions.

"For Europe, the twentieth century was one of unthinkable and even cataclysmic destruction" Troy said looking back over at Gabriella then back at Cindy. "Though it was also one of the most astonishing renewals." Troy picked up his pencil and tapped the study guide. "During this time European global power took the turn of the century to its decline in the trauma of two world wars and decolonization, through the Cold War and post-1945 recovery which lead to challenges and possibilities that took rise for Europe in the aftermath of 1989 and the fall of the Berlin Wall."

"See all I heard was blah blah blah…" Cindy leaned back and took her hair down from it pony tail. "How on earth do you love this crap."

"Why do you love it?"

Cindy ranked her fingers though her hair and then put it back up. "I like U.S. history I'm into how we built an entire nation out of some horse's, cattle, and pilgrims who thought corn was gold."

Troy smiled and shook his head. "That's because they traded it with Indian for goods."

Cindy leaned over her work and then let out a breath. "Europe is just so…"

"The beginning of it all," Troy said flipping to certain pictures in the book.

"I thought we came here to get away from Spain?"

Troy rolled his eyes and they landed on Gabriella as she quietly highlighted things from her text book she was wearing an east high sweater and a pair of blue jeans her hair was a wild mane of curls and waves she pushed to the side.

"You really like her, don't you?" Cindy said playing with her pencil as she watched Troy eyes linger on the freshmen.

"I do," Troy smiled as he watched her reach for her soda and wrap her all to kissable lips around the straw. Even from a far, even when she was just sitting there without a care or complaint he thought she was the prettiest girl he ever saw.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Troy I find it quite nauseating that you of all men are afraid to approach a small down book worm like her." Cindy took the book from him and began flipping through the pages. "Why did you pick the library if you're so afraid?"

"I am not afraid of girl." Troy turned to Cindy and pointed his pen at her. "She's just different," He said turning his attention back to her.

"A warm hole is a warm hole." Cindy jotted down a few dates and continued to write.

"I have no intentions of making this into a one night stand."

Cindy paused and looked back up at him with a stunned expression. "You're going to start a relationship with her?" she said rather loudly.

Troy brought his hat down and lifted her bag in front of his face. "I don't think the people in the café hear you?" he said his blue eyes intense.

"Well I'm happy they didn't, Troy, she not in your league she's at the bottom of the food chain," she said crossing her arms. "Besides I thought you were trying to get back into Chad's good graces?"

"I am, which is why I can't mess this up."

Cindy closed her book. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Troy looked back over the back pack and realized Gabriella was gone. quickly he panic and began searching the entire library.

"She's not even that cute?"

Troy ignored Cindy.

"I can't believe you're hiding from a girl."

Troy looked back at Cindy. "I told I slept with you."

Cindy shrugged her shoulders. "Really, like Chad couldn't have told her that?"

Troy shook his head and hid his face again. "No, I told we slept together the other night when you came to my room for help."

Cindy looked at him with furrowed brow. "Wtf Troy?"

"Look at the time Chad was against me, and I need to push her away, you know break the tension make her hate me."

"So you sabotaged yourself with my name?"

Troy nodded and then let out a sigh. "Only now, Chad changed his mind and I don't know where I stand or how much damaged I caused."

Cindy began to pack up her things.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she took her back pack.

"I have enough drama in life without you making it worst. Call me once you figure it out and I can get your attention for longer than two minutes." She tossed the bag over her shoulder and took off for the exit. "Takes for the study guide," she called behind her.

Troy let his shoulders fall as he faced forward and looked at the book shelf in front of him, then back up to the empty desk, where Gabriella was once seated.

Gabriella sat down in class with her notes and reviewed over what she gone over as talking points for the class and questions she wanted answers to. Before she knew it Zeke sat down in the desk besides her and leaned over. "So has Nate given you any problems?"

"None." Gabriella said with a small smile. "Thanks so much for keeping it a secret. If Chad knew I wouldn't be allowed out."

"Yeah well, I think you should at least tell Troy about it so he can keep an eye out."

Gabriella nodded with absolutely no intention of telling anyone. She could handle herself, she wasn't a baby she wasn't a small little bird everyone had to keep watching over.

"So about yesterday?" Troy fell into his seat and looked at Gabriella with a small smirk. "You didn't answer my Instant Chat,"

"I wasn't aware." Gabriella gave him a fake smile and looked back down at her notes.

"Well I thought you might not have this so I made you a CD of all my favorite Rock songs some of them from the concert and then others from Three Days Grace's acoustic collection." Troy held up the CD and placed it on Gabriella desk.

"Thanks," she said a little half heartedly. Was that all he wanted to talk to her about on Sunday?

"No problem." Troy looked over at Zeke who was staring at the two with a puzzled face.

"American's are depressing," he said rolling his eyes and looking back down at his notebook.

Class continued without another word from Troy and Gabriella found herself looking at the back of his head more than the notes on the board. She was border line obsessed with the boy, and unless she suddenly went blonde and grew a cup size bigger she was just a small dot on his radar. What did boys see in girls like that anyway? Gabriella looked over at Zeke was almost falling asleep. She gave him a quick nudge and instantly sat up and blinked a few times.

Gabriella went straight to the library after class was over to get a head start on the paper due next week while the assignment was still fresh in her mind. Hours ticked by and she got a good length of it done. Gabriella slowly reviewed her notes and outlines. Checking her fact and double checking her sources. That's when she felt some one else's presence standing about her. His big hand rested on her book while the other played with a curl from her hair, "No one around now is there?" The voice was low in her ear and made her shiver as a cold sweat ran down her spine. Gabriella went to stand up the he quickly shoved her back down. "Oh no you don't not this time."

"Nate please, don't do this." Gabriella's voice was low and she heard the fear in her own words.

"Do what?"

Gabriella mumbled again this time Troy couldn't hear it or make it out.

"Gabriella, wake up?"

Troy carefully tucked a strain of hair behind her ear as she slept quietly. It was late and Chad called looking for Gabriella. Kelsi and the group had decided to watch Grease one and two with the cast of the play. Gabriella being Cinderella and all was nowhere to be found, but Troy knew where she was. "Gabriella?"

"Get away from me!" Gabriella woke with a start and jerked away from Troy almost falling out of the chair if Troy hadn't had good reflexes.

"I got you," He said as his hands wrapped around her and she clung to his arm with her right hand. Troy watched as she let out a sigh of relief that the nightmare he didn't know she was having was over. "You alright?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked around a little lost and embarrassed.

"I must have fallen asleep."

Troy looked down at all the paper work. "Yeah, big shocker there." Troy looked around and then back at her. "The cast is throwing a grease back to back movie night and your invited," he said with a small smile, she had the crease of her sweater along the side of her cheek.

"What time is it?" she said gathering some papers.

"9:30,"

Gabriella looked up at Troy, "Don't people have class in the morning."

"Yeah but Sharpay and Martha have late night classes and so do some others they get out at 10." Troy began helping her out making sure her back pack was open so she could stuff things in. "So what were you dreaming about?"

Gabriella log off her laptop and shut it. "Can't remember," she lied as she handed him the device to put in her bag. "How did you know where I was?"

Troy let out a chuckle. "Are you kidding me, you're not exactly full of surprises," Troy said looking around the library. "I'm almost convinced you like this place better than your room."

Gabriella paused and looked down at her notebook before picking it up. Just another reason she wasn't a Bolton girl. Gabriella stuck her chin up and nodded. "I like the quite."

"Me too, but like a little civilization as well," he said with a small smile.

Gabriella shook her head and watched as he zipped up the contents of her bag. "So, I take it that your bag is purple because your favorite color is purple?" he asked slinging her bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah." Gabriella said as she zipped up her hoodie and followed Troy.

Troy had come across many situation in his life so far, and at each one he found that he could handle it. However this Gabriella situation was almost of his control. "So why don't you sing more often?" he said with a small smile.

"I'm in a musical for the school?" Her brows arched as she stepped through the door way as he held the door back.

"That's a bunch of show tunes," He said with a small smirk. "I meant like real stuff, songs or at least covers?"

"I'm not interested," Gabriella as she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I mean I like to sing, I like music, but I just haven't found that nook you know?"

"Not sure that I do." Troy smiled as he walked besides Gabriella.

"I came here and I made a promise to myself that maybe things would be different you know? Maybe I'd do something worthwhile."

"Are you?" Troy said as he walked besides her watching their feet walk in perfect sync.

Gabriella let a small laugh, followed by a sigh. "Not really, seems like I just fell back into the same routine," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Life is nothing but routine." Troy looked up at her soft features under the street lamps. "I mean we get up in the morning, brush our teeth, take a shower, get dressed and go out. Hell we're born, we go to school, we get a job, we work till retirement, and then we dye."

Gabriella turned to face him and let a small giggle. "Well when you put it that way maybe my life is alright."

Troy chuckled a bit as well. He enjoyed the sound of her giggle, loved the smell of mangos that hovered in the air around her and he felt the compelling urge to reach out and touch her hair. Feel the strands shift under his fingers.

Gabriella crossed her arms to protect her from the cold winds of the night as they walked across campus. Troy was quite now and Gabriella would give anything to break this awkward silence between them.

"So do you even like grease?" Troy asked after a getting up the courage to start another conversation.

Gabriella nodded and she brought her arms down. "My mom and I use to watch old musicals on television after dad left."

"So your parents like music." He said with a small nod, must have been lots of positive encouragement to pursue her dreams. Not like he would know how that is his father thought he was an idiot for all the theater and piano lessons.

"Well I do sing songs other then show tunes." She said with a half smile as she continued to walk besides him.

"I would love to hear you sing," he said slowly reaching to his side. This was it the moment of truth what he had been waiting for, he had to pull this off, and as a man his life depended on him completing this simple task.

Gabriella felt the warmth of his hand over her own, the rough skin against her own smooth skin. A small smile settled on her lips and she kept her eyes on the path in front of them. The rest of the walk was calming as they slowly made their way up the walk to the Martha's dorm.

When they were inside Gabriella let go of his hand to greet Martha as she ushered them into the room. "Hey, Cinderella," she said as she gave her a hug. Troy who was still in the door way watching the two exchange small talk he looked down at his hand. It was cold and felt naked now that her warmth wasn't in his palm it was amazing how tiny her touch could be and yet how amazingly overwhelmed it made him feel.

"Well, hey their Mr. Prince charming?" Martha said leaning on her door frame.

"Hey Martha, is Chad here yet?"

"Inside with Taylor now we're waiting on Sharpay and Zeke."

When Troy walked in he greeted everyone and smiled as he shook hands with Jason, Martha's off campus boyfriend. It was cozy to be around all of his friends new and old, Troy looked around the room and found pillows upon pillows laid out with bowls of snacks and a cooler to the side with drinks. Taylor was talking to Kelsi about signing up for a quad next semester and possibly being able rent an apartment. Gabriella sat down on a pillow and besides was an empty spot. Troy hesitated and debated his position either at Chad's side or Gabriella's. Would she want him to sit next to her? Taking a chance he placed her bag down behind her the room was small but big enough that everyone fit comfortably.

"Thanks for caring my bag." Gabriella moved over a bit to make room for him and that was his invitation. Troy sat down and smiled as he made himself a bit comfortable. Looking around again his eyes rested on Chad who smiled at him and held up his thumb. Troy chuckled a bit and then looked up at the blank TV screen.

"How is your Grandma?" Gabriella asked as she settled a bit closer to him.

Troy leaned in a bit was well to be heard. "She's alright, she says she feels tired a lot but it doesn't keep her from watching all of her reality television shows and drinking her wine."

"Your grandma sounds fun,"

Troy nodded and picked at a loose thread in the carpet. "You'd like her a lot."

"Is she going to come out for the play?" Gabriella asked reaching for a marshmallow from the marshmallow bowl.

"Yeah she is, she said she wouldn't miss it for the world. I think she wants to meet you."

Gabriella jerked back a bit as she bit into the marshmallow. "Why does she wanna meet me?" she asked with a mouthful of marshmallow stuff.

Troy laughed as he also reached for one. "I might have mentioned you a few times?"

Gabriella blushed a bit as she placed a hand in front of her mouth and smiled.

A knock at the door signaled the arrival of Sharpay and Zeke. Everyone was talking about everything and you could barely hear one voice over the other as Ryan and Kelsi talked musicals with Martha and Jason and Taylor and Sharpay talked apartments with Gabriella. It wasn't until much later that they put in the DVDs and room filled with sing along voices and laughter as they all watched together. Troy smiled as he felt Gabriella lean her weight on him a bit and he supported her. This was nice, having someone to watch movies with, someone to talk too, someone he could slowly feel himself becoming very fond of. The only question now was did she feel the same way?


	25. Chapter 25

Gabriella watched the Troy rehearsing his lines with the king and queen. Opening night was this weekend. Over the last few weeks her friendship with Troy had a comforting feel to it like no other. She felt safer when he was around, she enjoyed study sessions in his room and watching movies with the gang. She treasured every time he held her hand and the pauses that came when he was close enough to kiss her. It was all new, it was all butterflies and mistletoe, however she noticed Troy sitting with Cindy yesterday in the library. They were talking about something that made Troy smile and Cindy give him a hug. It had taken everything to stay rooted behind her desk and not jump up on that table and yank the hair out of her scalp.

Gabriella looked down at her script and read though her lines a bit more trying to avoid getting caught staring. They hadn't had sex and that was fully Gabriella decision, she figured if everything just stayed like how it was she might have a chance on not falling deeper when the bottom of this relationship fell out. In fact she didn't even know if she was in a relationship? At this point it was more like just friends with benefits. Gabriella let out a small sigh as she leaned back and placed the script beside her. She'd been studying that script religiously and nothing was going to stick now that hadn't already.

Her mother was flying in on Friday and so was her aunt as well. Troy's grandmother was coming the morning of. Gabriella bit her nails, how would she introduce him to her mother? _Hi mom this is Troy a good friend that I make out with a lot? _or _Mom this is Troy the local man whore I've decided to attach myself too? _Gabriella leaned back none of her options left her any dignity. Sharpay was officially Zeke's girlfriend as of last week and Taylor had went out on another date with Chad last night. All the while Gabriella was living in a fantasy world that almost revolved around Troy. At least when the play was over she'd see less of him. Maybe over the holiday break all that distance will make her wiser? After all she was deaf, dumb, and blind. She saw girls hanging on Troy all the time, talking to him, trying to flirt he had a way of making everyone feel special, what made her so sure she was the only one?

Troy looked at Gabriella as she sat at the top of his bed with an open book, they were studying for the midterm on Monday. Only he couldn't find it possible to take his eyes of her legs. After rehearsal they went for pizza and agree to study in his room. Big mistake, bad idea, as long as she was in a bed he couldn't concentrate. Troy been in the position twice already, he was horny and god knows he wanted her but whenever he ignited something intimate that was more than kissing she shut down packed up and Troy was left behind with a no release. Maybe she just wanted to be friends, or maybe she was just into kissing? Troy looked at his notebook then up at her, he hadn't asked her to be his official girlfriend yet.

To be honest he was afraid of putting himself out there if she didn't like him as much as he worshiped her. Troy put his notebook and book to the side on his desk and then sat down at the edge of the bed. Gabriella instantly looked up from her notebook and gave him a small smile. "What do you want?"

"Me," He indicated looking around the room. "Nothing I just wanted to sit here and watch you."

"That's creepy," She said looking back down at her notebook.

"Want a foot rub?" he said reaching for her foot and untying her tennis shoe. Today she was in a small jean skirt and blue baby t-shirt. The skirt was driving him crazy, she was driving him crazy. Pulling off her sock he slowly rubbed her foot. The skin on skin contact felt good, after sitting across from her for so long. There was no doubt about it in his mind he was in love with this small petite brunette in his bed. He wanted to tell her, but he just couldn't get the words to come out. It never felt like the right time to just blurt out I love you, especially when he was the one saying it first.

Gabriella let out a small moan. "That feels amazing."

Troy bit his lip because everything about that sound was amazing, she was so sensitive to his touch. When he held her hand she blushed, when he gave her a simple kiss on the lips he could feel her surrender against his chest or just almost sigh when he pulled away. Her reaction to him told him that sexual chemistry was not lacking between them. In fact if he put his money on it he'd bet she wanted him sexually just as much as he wanted her. Physical attraction was a plus but her emotional attraction seemed to be in distant thought.

Gabriella put her pen down and leaned back into his pillows closing her eyes and enjoying his hands working the muscles on her feet. Troy was getting harder by the moment and he slowly let his hands sneak up to her ankle. Troy wasn't a fool or armature when it came to seducing a woman, which is the only reason he knew Gabriella was making a effort to physically stay away from his every attempt. It was like a game, only he had no intentions of playing games with her. When it came to Gabriella his only intention was to make her eyes rollback with pleasure and her toes curl with excitement.

Gabriella felt her body relaxing, slowly drifting off into a mellow pool of Troy. His hands on her skin seemed to set off fires on her body. Almost sizzling after his touch had moved on. Troy was obviously not a high school boy, or a boy next door for that matter. Gabriella opened her eyes to watch as he untied the other shoe and pulled it off from her foot placing it down on the foot of the bed. She wanted to give herself to him, she ached to give herself to him. But she had to use her head about this, giving into to his touch meant the chase would be over. It meant their relationship would change, she would be old news something he already had.

She was a small town girl from a small High School with 210 graduating seniors. Was she fit for the big apple, fit to keep up with a man like Troy. He was older then her by just a year but he felt so much older. He was serious about school work, he was serious about the play. Troy was mature in a way she'd never experience a man to be. He knew when to make jokes knew when it was time to be serious and she loved that the most about him, not only was he a down to earth guy but he felt solid, like someone she could place her faith in.

Gabriella closed her eyes again. Why didn't she trust him? Was it only because of what she saw yesterday? His arms around Cindy as she jumped up and down, how he laughed, how he seemed to have a special kind of smile when he talked to her. Gabriella felt his hands on her café working the muscles until they were like putty in his hands. Troy Bolton was not a boy nor innocent, boys like him had intentions. Gabriella looked back down as his focus was purely on her legs. Could she love him if she could find it in her to do it? Could she trust him even though she never met a man worth trusting? Most importantly could she give herself to him and live with the fact that in morning he might not want her anymore?

Troy placed his knee between her legs and other on over her leg, coming up to her lips he used his hands on either side of her to brace himself. The kiss was soft he felt her hands slide up his arms and wrap around his neck her skin was smooth against his. Everything about her gave him the urge to make her his, to wipe the thought of any other man from her mind. He wanted to claim her keep her in his room and make her moan with delight. His right hand slowly shifted leaning his weight left he used his right hand to seep up her leg underneath her skirt. He felt the Sharp inhale from Gabriella and he paused coming down closer to her she relaxed back into the pillow as he shifted his weight to the side.

She was warm underneath him, small and giving. She brought her leg up slowly once he moved to lie beside her and he didn't let it stop his hand from continuing its journey. He pressed into her more with his kiss almost to distract her. He wanted her to have a taste of pleasure he could bring her if she let him. His tongue slithered between her lips seeking hers as his hands slipped between her thighs. He loved this skirt, he loved that she was so shy whenever he came to close to her panties. It made him smile it made him warm inside and most importantly it made him harder. With small gesture he pushed her legs apart enough to so that he could lightly run his hand over her through the thin fabric of her panties.

When she jerked in surprise he didn't stop. Gabriella felt his hand firmly press against her and as she shifted a bit a small buzz of pleasure took form, making her arch a bit toward him. She felt Troy lips leave her own and move down to her jaw. Just as she was about to protest he began to move his hand in a small circle over her and his lips pressed against her neck. Gabriella let out a moan as she closed her eyes and felt all the nerves in her body come to live with pleasure and need. His hand was firm and it kept the same soft pressure as he kissed and nipped at her neck slowly. Gabriella breath caught as her breath got quicker. "Troy," she whispered as she grabbed hold of his shirt bunching it up in her hands.

Gabriella hips began to rock a bit into his hand, was this happening? Was she about to let him make her orgasm, something so intimate and she was going to let him do it with a simple touch. She felt herself slowly crumbling away in his hand each movement now in a faster speed she closed her lips and gulped in much needed air as she shut her eyes tight and a moan escaped her lips.

He wanted her to moan, he wanted her to say his name again. Her whisper was so sexy, the sound of his name had never turned him on that much before but from her lips he craved the sound. His hand kept going and she began to tremble, she began to moan a bit more and he brought his lips to her ears. "I want you to cum for me Gabriella."

"Troy," the sound of it made him shiver a little bit with his own desires. Troy moved to her lips taking them for his own as she arched herself into him and moaned a bit louder. Troy lips curved into the kiss as he felt her body dip into spasms her muscles contracting under his touch and her grip on him got tighter as she pulled him closer riding on his hand and the pleasure pumping through her body. "Troy," she said a bit louder once her mouth was free. Troy smiled as he slowed down and let her slowly fall back into the bed beside him and relax. They were both silent for moment. Troy wasn't too sure he wanted to move afraid that he might scare her.

As soon as reality sunk in Gabriella brought her hands up to her face as a blush began to burn her cheeks. "Oh my god," she mumbled as she tried to hide. She had never done what they just did before. To be honest she didn't even think that was possible. Her face must been so contorted, she wasn't as pretty as other girls so she could only image he must have been horrified.

Troy was still watching her and a small chuckle came to his lips as he slowly picked up her hand to expose half of her face. "I think that was the sexiest thing I ever saw."

"Your joking right?" She said opening her right eye to look at him.

"I never lie about something sexy." He said bring her hand down to feel the major erection he had from making and watching her orgasm.

"Oh my god," she said sliding her other hand so it covered both her eyes and she bit her lips. "I can't believe I let you do that."

"Promise me you won't do that for anyone else." He said in a low voice as his hand came up to rest on her stomach.

Gabriella uncovered her eyes and looked down at him as he rested his head softly on her chest so he could look up at her.

"I want front row seats to every orgasm you ever have." He smiled and watched the blush seep into her face again.

"Please stop talking." Gabriella let out a small laugh as she looked up the ceiling.

Troy shifted so that he was lying on the pillows beside her. They were quite a bit more and Troy reached for her free hand taking it in his own and holding it. Her hands were so small, and they fit so perfectly into his. "Gabriella?"

"mmm?" she said her eyes still staring at the ceiling with a small smiled on her face.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

She wasn't expecting that question, wasn't expecting the serious tone in his voice. "Not really," she answered.

"I've never had an actual girlfriend before?"

"Really?" Gabriella turned her head to face him as he kept his eyes content on their hands as if he were examining for some kind of answer.

"Having a sex life isn't a relationship," he said in low voice. "All it does it keep people at a distance, lets you have control over who walks in and out of your life when you want them to."

Gabriella listened her heart beginning to beat faster was this the 'we can still be friends but get out speech?' Gabriella held her breath as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I've never met anyone that I haven't been able to manipulate or stick around long enough to learn if they have any siblings."

Gabriella closed her eyes as she listened to sound of her heart chip a little bit. Was he really doing this after what just happened?

"What's your cat's name?"

It was so random that it pulled Gabriella back to her body and she considered whether she should just leave now or keep this rejection going. Apart of her wanted to leave and just forget about him but she knew it would be easier to stay away if she heard this and easier to forget him if she could stay away. "Tweedy."

Troy laughed and the sound was the richest and beautiful thing she ever heard. "Who does that?" he said after a moment. Troy brought her hand up to his lips. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that there's a first time for everything,"

Gabriella was confused. "Wait what are you saying Troy?" she sat up and he followed.

"Maybe I'm not saying it right," he said with a small shrug. "Not like I would know how to say it at all. I mean I wish it didn't sound so juvenile or so High School but," Troy smiled and looked at her again. "Would you be my girlfriend?"

The world had no sound at that moment. Gabriella tried to listen for anything, any sound that might be out there rather than the small ringing in her ears. She looked down at her hands and found then trembling a little. Then a though hit her and she sobered as she looked back up at him. "Troy don't mess with me, if you're looking for sex that's not going to happen?"

"So you're not just, not having sex with me. You've decided no sex at all?" he chuckled a bit nervously. "That's extreme."

It was silent and Gabriella closed her eyes. "I not having sex with you, because you're…. you."

"What does that mean?" he said taken back a little. "Am I repulsive to you?" Troy watched as she shifted. Gabriella grabbed her note book which had fallen to the side of the bed in the heat of the moment, a moment that was ending in a flaming disaster. Troy reached out and grabbed her hand forcing her to stop and look up at him. "What's wrong."

Gabriella looked away from him and then she looked down at their hands. "People don't change Troy, sex for you is like some kind of drug, and I'm not going to base a relationship around it."

"Who said anything about sex, I haven't forced myself on you or begged you for anything." Troy got up from the bed. "I asked you to be my girlfriend."

"No," Gabriella got from the bed and picked up her shoes and socks. "You're not just any boy, Troy," Gabriella said holding her things in her arms. "How do I know you're not just going to wake up and think of me as a ball and chain one day?"

Troy stood up and tossed his hands. "How am I so sure you won't think of me that way?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned for the door and Troy was on her heals faster than the wind was breaking around her. His hand flew over the door blocking her exit. "I know you want to be with me, all the sex crap aside that has nothing to do with it."

"Are you kidding me," Gabriella said letting her shoulders fall. "Troy, if Chad was right about one thing he was right about you and women."

Troy stood up a little straighter. "I have a past alright." Troy took a step forward letting his arms fall. "But you know what, I wouldn't change a thing, I am who I am and if that doesn't seem to be up to par on your morality meter I'm not going to keep you captive."

Gabriella felt tears from in her eyes. "I don't know Troy, your reputation isn't exactly something I want attached to mine."

"So what are we?" Troy said the rejection beginning to boil in his blood. "What was that a few moments ago?" he said pointing to the bed.

"Call it a lack of self control; trust me… it won't happen again." The expression on her face was small. Troy frowned and he let his arm fall. That was the sound of his own words shot back in his face. He was stunned, all too aware of what had just happen. Was she really getting him back for turning her down before?

"Just get into bed and let this be a faded memory in morning." Gabriella walked around him and pulled the door open she didn't want to be there anymore.

Troy placed a hand over his mouth as he heard the door close behind him. He stared down at the bed, his chest hurt, his lungs struggled and most of all he missed her. Her scent lingered in his room, a hair tie on his nightstand that belonged to her and the highlighter she was using tossed to the floor. Troy took in the sight of his bed and he let his hands fall to his hips as he walked over to it and fell back into the sheets.


	26. Chapter 26

Gabriella clicked on a few titles she had to pull from the shelf from online orders, there was another girl on duty with her today and she let her deal with the reshelf and pulling while she handled the front desk. Bending down she turned on the printer, when she came back up Chad was standing there both hands on the counter.

"Holy hell, you scared the crap out of me," she said holding a hand to her heart. She was wearing a blue summer dress with a white sweater on top. The autumn air was closing in around them. She looked up at Chad again and looked at the baggy jeans t-shirt.

"Zeke told me what happened." Chad's hands remain flat on the table and his eyes were on her with concern. His red t-shirt wrinkled and begging for an iron "I went to go talk to Troy this morning and well… he also told me what happen."

Gabriella rolled her eyes, all thoughts of a mothers touch to his clothes gone."I do not need a babysitter and I think what happened between me and Troy is none of your business." Gabriella clicked print on the screen and heard the printer whirl to life as the motor kicked on.

"Not everyone is like your dad Gabs," he said in a low tone. "And not all guys are like Nate, that's only two assholes in the male gene pool."

Gabriella shook her head. "How can you defend him after what he did to you and Cindy."

"Me and Cindy were over when that happened and I've forgiven him."

Gabriella shook her head. "I don't have to."

"You know funny thing…" Chad brought a hand up to push some hair back. "I thought I had to protect you from someone like Troy," he said looking at her. "But I should have thought to protect him from a girl like you."

"A girl like me." Gabriella held up a hand turned away from him "Don't even start."

"He loves you." Chad said coming around the counter. "And you're scared."

"Drop it Chad." Gabriella said as she went into the back room.

"Gabs, you have to talk me, especially about Nate." Chad stood by the small entrance to the back counter. "You can't go around keeping everything away from me."

"I told you I'm capable of taking care of Me." she said holding up to cardboard boxes.

"Not from what Zeke told me." Chad said as he shifted his weight to the left side.

Gabriella was quiet as she placed the two boxes on the counter top. "What do you want me to say Chad, that I need someone to walk me home at night that I want a full time and access bodyguard because I keep having nightmares." Gabriella closed her eyes. "And when it comes to Troy he's more into Cindy then he'll ever be into me." Gabriella took a deep breath. "Hell he's into anything with a vagina more than me."

"Troy doesn't like Cindy, at least not that way." Chad stretched out his arms and she willing came to him for a huge. "He's been helping her pass her history class with a few study sessions, but that's about it."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Cindy got her internship, thanks to Troy tutoring her."

"Well you said it yourself Troy's a womanizer."

"Gabriella the only person he's been chasing is you lately. Even if he doesn't know it he's been all about you since you got here." Chad let out a low chuckle. "If all these things were bothering you why didn't you just ask him?"

"You told me he couldn't be trusted." Gabriella let out a sigh and then looked over at the boxes. "How do I think about anything else but him and someone else?"

"I'm sorry I interfered in the first place, I should have known better." Chad said rubbing her back soothingly. "And Troy isn't a bad guy in all honesty I'd rather have you and him together then put up with some lame loser."

"Why so it's easier to spy?" Gabriella said wiping her face a little.

"No because you make each other happy, you make each other laugh and that to me makes you and him perfect for each other."

"Laughing isn't everything." Gabriella said as looked up at him and snuggled a bit closer. "I mean mom laughed sometimes to it doesn't mean it's working."

Chad let out a deep breath and pulled her a bit closer and the released a little "If listening to Troy babble as taught me anything it's this." he said with a small breath. "Falling in love is risk, and you've already taken that risk." He said pausing for a moment. "But staying in love is a choice, one you're going to have to make every day and that'll come easy or it won't but you're going to have to trust him."

"You're the only person with a penis I trust." She said with a small giggle making Chad laugh as well.

"That so not appropriate." Chad said as he pulled away from her. "So maybe you should trust me when I say my Bolton buddy is worth the risk and choice."

"You can't protect me from everything." Gabriella said in his shirt.

"But I can try, you're my only little cousin, and you're like a little sister to me."

"You're like a big brother to me."

"Thanks."

Gabriella gave him an extra squeeze, and Chad let out a soft laugh. "Plus with it'll be easier to walk you home if he was already dating you."

Gabriella was silent for a moment, "Nate hasn't even looked my way since Zeke kind of beat him up."

"That's good but I'd just feel better if you weren't alone all the time like a sitting duck." Chad smiled and let his shoulders fall. "I suppose to fight off the bad guys, what else do I have if not that."

"You have Taylor?"

"Yes I do and you have Troy."

Gabriella was quiet as she stared at the counter.

"When is your shift over?"

"Half hour." Gabriella said as she pulled away from him.

"Well he's shooting hoops, I'll watch the desk, and you go get him."

Chad watched as Gabriella picked up her things and started running for the doors. Chad smiled and rested on the counter looking around the room and then at the two boxes. "This isn't the greatest idea I've ever had." He said to himself as he looked around questioningly.

Gabriella made her way to the gym, jogging the entire way her blue dress flapping in the autumn air. She pushed the double doors open to walk into the gym warm air brushing across her face. The sound of a bouncing ball echoed through the air. "Troy?" she called looking around and spotting him sitting on a bleacher watching the ball bounce away from him. "Troy."

Troy looked up to see her standing there her air a bit frazzled around her face as she stood in the gym looking so fragile in a place so masculine. "What do you want?"

Gabriella flinched a bit at the sound of his voice. It was harsh and in a way she didn't expect it to be gentle. Not after what was said last night. "I just wanted to apologize for last night."

"Is that all." He said standing up in his gym shorts and ripped sleeve shirt.

"Troy, I-"

"Let's not and say we did?" he said walking towards the ball. "Chad was over this morning. I didn't tell him anything other than you turned me down." Troy bent over and grabbed the ball with one hand. "I don't date, never will and never have."

Gabriella walked towards him. "I told you, I'd be your friend no matter what."

"Well that's grand Gabriella, but I'm all out of little gold stars." He said bouncing the ball and turning away from her.

Gabriella extended her hands. "So, safe to say I hurt you," she mumbled.

Troy tossed the basket ball towards the basket and made it in. without aim, without effort without much movement to him at all. Gabriella watched the ball bounce to the ground each noise in cadence with her heart beat.

"That was effortless." Gabriella said in a low voice as she looked at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm kind of good at sports," he said walking towards the ball. "My father wanted me to be so I was." Once he had the ball in his hands he was silent for what seemed like hours and Gabriella suddenly had a stomach full of doubt, maybe not one of Chad's best ideas. "You're the first girl I've ever wanted to be with, not sexually but emotionally."

Gabriella stood silent behind him watching as he examined the ball. "I know."

"Do you, really?" Troy bounced the ball his back still to her. "I never said I liked who I was or that given the choice I'd do it all over but I like who I am when I'm with you." Troy gripped the ball with both hands and looked up at the net. "I love the way you read, I love watching you walk down the aisle in the library I admire your dedication and morality. Everything about you amazes me and I guess I just …just... I love you." His shoulders fell, his arms relaxed and Gabriella saw his body shiver at admission.

"You mean that?" Gabriella said with a small smile.

Troy threw the ball and it went through the hoop. "Every word."

Gabriella blinked and felt her mouth dry. "Troy I…" Gabriella pause, walking toward him she placed a hand on his shoulder and it was then in that moment intense blue met chocolate. "I love you too." Troy licked his lip and looked down for moment. When his eyes came back up she was closer to him. "I want to be with you," Gabriella said as her hand slid to the back of his neck and Troy smiled.

"Assuming that I still want to be with you," he said with a smirk.

"You are so…"Gabriella pulled away and he quickly looped his arms around her waist.

"Adorable and charming?"

Gabriella gave him a playful hit in the chest and he brought his lips down to hers. The ringing in her ears popped and Gabriella hugged him tighter and brought him closer. Her lips parting letting him in and allowing him to take complete control of her mouth, her senses, and her heart.

When she pulled away he smiled and looked down into her features. He brushed some hair from her face. "I've never met anyone who can turn my world upside down like you can," he said with a small smile.

"I've never met anyone like you period."

Troy giggled and pulled her up, her legs wrapped around his waist. This was a memory she never wanted to forget.


	27. Chapter 27

Troy lifted and Chad pushed as they made it to the fourth floor. "You know my grandmother and Gabriella are getting along too well."

Chad took a deep breath. "I thought you wanted them to like each other?" He pushed as Troy pulled the 50 gallon filled trash can. "Thank god this thing has wheels."

"We're almost there." Troy lifted it to the last step and wheeled it towards him a bit relieving Chad. "I did want them to be friends, but now there all chummy over all my baby pictures and high school meltdowns."

Chad shook his head and wiped his hands. "Let's get this over with," coming around he helped him pull the trashcan. "Dude, This better work." coming up to the door with Nate's name on it Troy let out a breath and smiled.

"Is he even there?" Chad said resting against the trashcan, as the contents shifted back and forth.

"Just help me lean it on the door." Troy said lifting it back a bit.

"Just be quiet." Chad said as he helped push.

Once the 50 gallon trashcan filled with water was leaned against the door both Chad and Troy smiled and took a step back. "Count of three, we knock and bolt."

"Deal."

"One, two.." both of them looked at each other. "Three!"

Troy knocked and they bolted down the hall and when the door opened behind them they heard the load scream of Nate voice and water rushed right into his dorm room flying out of the dumpster and drenching everything from the floor to the first shelves on the entertainment stand. Troy and Chad started laughing as they ran down the stairs.

Gabriella sat in the small café with Troy's Grandma, Sharpay, and Taylor. "So then I told him, Honey it's self discovery let the boy explore."

The girls erupted with laughter. "Oh my god." Gabriella sipped her tea and glanced over at her friends who were bubbling over in laughter.

"I swear his momma caught him touching it while he was watching the TV. She shouts at him." Grandma leans back and points a finger. "Troy you put that away right now that is not proper," she said in a stern voice. "And I swear clear as day I heard him and he tells her, but mom it's mine?"

Gabriella almost spit out her tea and covered her mouth. Sharpay and Taylor began stomping their feet and clapping hands. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "Don't listen to her she getting crazy with age."

"Oh hush." Grandma said as she lifted her tear cup her sandy brown hair curled around her face.

"Grandma, why can't you share stories about my basket ball championships, or my amazing role in Romeo and Juliet." He said taking a seat in an empty chair.

Chad smiled and stood behind Taylors chair. "Can I get you anything Ms. Bol-"

"Boy you call me grandma, am I clear?"

"Yes grandma,"

Grandma smiled. "Good and you could get me another tea sugar just do me a little favor?"

"Anything."

"Swish your finger in there a bit and make sweeter for me." she winked at Chad and he smile transformed into a worried expression.

"She's off limits Chad." Troy said as he placed a hand on his grandmother shoulder.

"You know I believe they call it cock blocking." Grandma said as she looked over at her grandson.

Gabriella laughed and smiled as Chad took the cup and disappeared to the counter.

"Your grandma is the best grandma ever." Sharpay said as she leaned back in her chair. "I love her."

Troy laughed and leaned over to place a kiss on Gabriella's forehead. "I try to surround myself with all the best woman possible." He said looking around the table.

Gabriella smiled and he placed his hand in hers intertwining their fingers. "Did you enjoy the show, Grandma?"

"Loved it, Gabriella was so good." Grandma smiled.

"And I'm chop liver?"

"You were very good too." Grandma said with a small smile and leaned over to pinch his cheeks.

"Grandma?" Troy said with a chuckle as he pulled away.

"I really like your grandma?" Gabriella said pulling the sides of her sweater closed, "She's nice."

"I love you."

"I love you too,"

"I swear Troy you better make this work with her, I like her, she's good for you." Grandma crossed her arms and leaned back. "Plus my grandbabies are going to have good hair."

Troy chuckled and Gabriella leaned in closer to him resting on his shoulder. "I plan to make it work." he said with loving smile.

(Sorry For the Stupid Things. –Babyface)

_Sometimes we wish for the better  
When we have it good as it gets  
Sometimes the grass isn't greener  
As soon as we find out, we forget  
Sometimes a fool doesn't know he's a fool  
Sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog  
Sometimes I do stupid things to you  
When I really don't mean it at all_

_Sometimes a man is gon' be a man  
Its not an excuse, its just how it is  
Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong  
Sometimes the strong, ain't always so strong  
Sometimes a girl is gon' be a girl  
She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world  
God knows I don't mean to give it to you  
So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things  
I wish I didn't do but I do_

Ohh  
Oh no  
Ohh

Sometimes I wish I was smarter  
Wish I was a bit more like you  
Not making stupid decisions made at the last minute  
You live to regret when its through  
Well sometimes a fool, doesn't know he's a fool  
And sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog  
But sometimes I do stupid things to you  
When I really didn't mean it at all

Sometimes a man is gon' be a man  
Its not an excuse, its just how it is  
Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong  
Sometimes the strong, can't always be strong  
Sometimes a girl, is gon' be a girl  
She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world  
God knows I don't mean to give it to you  
So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things  
I wish I didn't do but I do

Sometimes a fool doesn't know he's a fool  
And sometimes a dog, he don't know he's a dog  
But sometimes I do stupid things to you  
When I really didn't mean it at all  
At all . . .at all

Sometimes a man is gon' be a man  
Its not an excuse, its just how it is  
Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong  
Sometimes the strong, ain't always so strong  
Sometimes a girl, is gon' be a girl  
She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world  
God knows I don't mean to give it to you girl  
So girl I'm sorry for the stupid things  
I wish I didn't do but I do

_Sometimes a man is gon' be a man  
Its not an excuse, its just how it is  
Sometimes a wrong, don't know that they wrong  
Sometimes the strong, ain't always so strong  
Sometimes a girl is gon' be a girl  
She don't want to deal with all the drama in your world  
God knows I don't mean to give it to you  
So girl, I'm sorry for the stupid things  
I wish I didn't do but I do_

Look out for my next story, I'm going to mix it up a bit add a little spice and danger hopefully. Till then I love you all and you make this worth it.

Keep reading, it's the best escape from the real world.


End file.
